The Volturi Princess of Vampires
by GinevraJanePotter
Summary: Bella isn't who the Cullens thinks she is, she isn't a helpless, clumsy human, she's a princess and when Edward leaves in New Moon she returns to her Father, to her home. Will she hate the Cullens for leaving her forever or will she forgive them easily? what will her future hold in store for her?
1. Preface

_Life can be hard, but you've got to keep pushing forward and moving on._

That was exactly what I was going to do and no one was going to stop me. I felt bad for leaving Charlie although I wasn't really his daughter, it was just an illusion created by a friends vampire power, he'll forget about me in a few months anyway so there wasn't a need to feel too guilty, it was high time I returned home. Before he forgets me though he'll probably blame Edward for my departure but to be honest I couldn't care less because I wasn't Isabella Marie Swan, helpless, clumsy human, I was Isabella Maria Volturi, princess of vampires, half vampire and I was finally going home.


	2. Return

_Volterra,_ I sighed as I sped past the old city in a hired car which I'd get one of the guards to take back when I got home.

I smiled as I remembered my Father and Uncles sat upon their thrones like gods and my Fathers excitement which could always brighten the day. I remember the two twins one of which, the boy avoided me at all costs for some reason taking a distinct disliking to me although I felt drawn to him and the girl who followed me around looking for anyway she could help although her temper was extremely nasty. I remember Felix and Demetri, impossibly annoying and tough but kind enough.

I had been driving so fast now so to get back to my family as quickly as possible that I was already at the ancient church where the main door of the Volturi was hidden in the cellar. The roads were nearly empty since it getting dark and there wasn't anything for humans to walk to or from surrounding the church; the only thing around was our private landing stripe the Heidi, the Volutri fisher who was so beautiful that people couldn't resist her charms, used when she brought in the humans for my family and the guard to drink. My father, Uncle's and I also use it when we need. I drew up in front the church, parking behind the large spire so my hire car was hidden from the road to avoid suspicion.

I walked slower now as I entered the ancient building, slipping quietly into the cellar and into a tunnel behind a small door – an old priest hole, I knew. Two of the guards were standing straight in front of a door not far along the tunnel, having snapped into position as they heard my footsteps coming towards them. Changing back into my half vampire, half human form which was my normal form, I stepped around the final corner, slowly. They stared at me in shock until I stopped in front of them, raising an eyebrow. They obviously recognised me as the dropped into a bow when they came out of the shock before opening the doors.

'Thank you, gentleman,' I smiled, walking through them at a fast walk as soon as the doors close behind me, I glanced back before sprinting toward the throne room in the turret which was the most prominent feature of my home.

I burst through the large doors, my eyes quickly finding my father since he had risen at the noise of the doors slamming open. His eyebrows rose and a grin stretched across his face as he looked at me, his only child, standing in the door way.

'Il mio piccolo miracolo (my little miracle)!' he whispered in surprise, more to himself than anyone else.

'Father,' I beamed, flying at him.

I was surrounding in hugs from my family and some of the guards. I glanced over at the "witch twins" to see Alec, dark brown hair flopping boyishly over his bright red eyes, looking extremely happy despite his strange dislike for me and Jane, a crazy six inches shorter than her twin with blond hair, that I knew to be at shoulder length, tied up in her usual bun, beaming like she had just been told the most fabulous news. I detached myself from the large hug that was making hard to breathe, since that was still necessary for me, and held my arms out for the girl that, in human years, was one year older than me. She flew into my arms, her vibrant red eyes filled with joy as I felt my own golden ones - despite being half human, I couldn't eat human food and refused point black to drink from humans - fill up with tears.

'I've missed you,' she screamed happily in my ear as we bounced in excitement, still tightly holding onto each other.

'Me too,' I laughed, freeing myself to look at everyone. 'I missed all of you.'

'Welcome home, Izzy,' a voice said in an English accent from behind me.

I turned around to see Alec smiling at me for, what I think was, the first time ever and I couldn't help but compare him to Edward. My breathing got stuck in my throat for a second at his smile before I replied, 'Thank you, Alec, it's good to be home.'

**Very short I know and not brilliant since I wrote this one after I wrote the second chapter because I wasn't going to do this one and then I decided I would but anyhow I hope you like it.**


	3. 20 Years Later

_20 years later_

'Good morning, Father, Uncles,' I greeted as I walked into the throne room, the longer back of my dress floating out behind me and my tiara upon my wavy mahogany hair, my heels made a loud clicking sound on the floor announcing my presence if they hadn't had vampire hearing.

The three kings of the vampire world were standing in a corner at the back of the large room talking about what seemed an important matter, looking unchanged by all the years they had ruled here - as would be expected of vampires - their crowns sat on their own heads. Two of them were dark hair while the other one was such a pale blonde that his hair looked white but all three of their hairs went down to their shoulders. They all had milky red eyes, an effect of them sitting still for so long, and skin that was translucent and looked very unsubstantial. Aro, Caius and Marcus, the Volturi leaders or to me my family.

'Good morning, il mio piccolo miracolo,' my father, Aro, smiled at me.

'Izzy,' my uncles greeted me in unison.

I stifled at laugh, making my way towards them, making sure to stay away from the large drainage hole in the centre which I had nearly fallen down plenty of times when the lid was off in my childhood, when one of my uncles had looked away from shortest second or when my father just wasn't paying attention in the slightest. They had always caught me in time but it made me rather wary it. I noticed that all three of my family members faces had the same expression on them, making me slightly wary them rather than the hole. I kissed their cheeks as I drew level with them.

'Is everything alright?' I questioned, looking for one face to another.

'Perfectly fine, daughter,' Father said and I relaxed slightly before he added a small bit on the end. 'We just have some guests soon.'

'I don't understand the problem,' I frowned. 'You seemed rather ... troubled when I came in.'

'These guests, Izzy,' my Uncle Caius said and he seemed to be picking his words very carefully as he spoke, 'these people are people who you know, who hurt you ...'

'In other words, dear' Uncle Marcus cut across. 'The Cullens are coming.'

'The Cullens,' I repeated slowly, frowning deeply before shrugging. 'Very well.'

I spun around and walked out of the room in search of my mate, I could my Fathers and my Uncles gaze on my back: I obviously didn't give the reaction they expected. In fact, I was quite surprised at myself. I had harboured anger at the Cullens for all the twenty years I had been here and although it had faded a lot it was still a lingering annoyance to think about them.

However, I would be lying if I said I didn't miss them...

I missed Alice and her bubbly personality, her joy in life, her obsession with shopping and clothes.

I missed Jasper who, although I never got very close to him, I had been remarkably fond of and loved like a brother.

I missed Esme and her kind, mothering ways, the warmth she emitted, which would make anyone feel at home, and her love for her family.

I missed Emmett who I also loved like a brother, my big, scary looking brother who was actually so sweet and fun.

I even missed Rosalie, despite her dislike for me I respected her love for family and her protectiveness of them.

I missed Carlisle, although I was slightly angrier at him. He was actually another Uncle, my favourite uncle, having basically raised me when he stayed here many years ago and him not recognising me had hurt a lot even if I was still a young girl at the time he had last seen me.

Being a half vampire and half human I had grown extremely fast and had learned things faster than the average human. Uncle Carlisle had been the one who tried to see if my growing would slow down, it was him who laid the basis of all the skills for my life; reading, writing. He had been gone when I stopped aging, to the relief of my father and all three uncles (Father had contacted him to tell him the news), when I looked physically 17 - an age I was happy to be frozen as - although I was really only 10 years old.

Edward, however, I did miss him as well but I wasn't in love with him anymore and although I was angriest with him out of his whole family, I was grateful because if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't have come home for many more years.

I had been gone a few decades before I decided to live as a human - a power I have - and moved to Forks once my friend I was staying with used her own power to give me a background story. I had been exploring the world outside of Volterra's city walls which I had been forbidden to go out of since a young age.

I sighed, coming out of my thoughts as I walked into Alec.

'Are you alright?' he asked, his voice thickened with his English accent while smiling down at me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

'Yeah, I was just looking for you,' I replied, placing a light, sweet kiss on his lips.

'We'll you found me,' he chuckled looking into my golden eyes with his own red ones, 'as you always do.'

I smirked up at him: I did seem to just have a talent of wondering across him whenever I need him. He took my hand and we walked back in the direction he came from. We walked for a while ending up in the gardens where I let go of his hand wrapping my arms around his waist. He put of his own arm around my shoulder, kissing the top of my head as we wandered around.

Alec's presence was driving the slight worry about seeing my old family again out of my head and calming me down just as effectively as Jasper could have done with his gift. Alec, however, didn't need such as gift of manipulating emotions to calm me down, I felt safe with his arms around me, even more so than I had with Edward, all Alec had to do was stay by my side silently and all the stress I had had during the day would suddenly go.

I lent my head against his shoulder as we walked. I had been so shocked when I returned from Forks to find Alec's behaviour to me completely different. I had missed him in Forks more than I had thought possible since he had been avoiding me. I suspect my missing him was due to the fact that he was my mate even if I only knew it on a subconscious level and maybe that's why my feelings flittered to Edward so easily.

The days after my return, Alec was courteous, he was polite (as he always is now) and my affection for him grew into something that I recognised and I knew he was exactly the same. I kept seeing him looking at me out of the corner of my eye and the look in his red eyes had always been so similar to the looks that Emmett and Rosalie shared, the ones Carlisle and Esme shared and the ones Alice and Jasper shared. He had approached me a few days later apologising for his rude behaviour and explained that he had been so aloof with me because he wasn't used to feeling such strong emotions and he was scared - scared, my Alec was scared, it seemed so strange to me now and then.

I find the memory quite amusing because then without any warning he had kissed me; luckily none of my uncles were around and neither was my father, I had kissed him back with all I had noticing the difference of kissing Alec compared to Edward. Alec felt safer, warmer, more natural as though we had been kissing forever, Alec lips moved with mine perfectly and they, along with our bodies, fitted together perfectly. I had never been happier.

'The Cullen's are coming,' I blurted out a few minutes later, grazing my had over the top of some roses as we walked past.

'So that's the problem,' he smiled tightly, although he looked marginally angry at the mention of them, he knew all about my past and hated the Cullens even more than I did, I raised an eyebrow at him questioning his words. 'You're not hard to read, my love, although you do sometimes surprise me... I know when something's wrong even if you say there isn't.'

'I love you,' I sighed, looking up at him, smile at the reminder that he knew me better than I knew myself.

'I love you, too,' he replied in his captivating accent, pulling us to a stop and rest his forehead against mine. 'And don't worry about the Cullen's. They won't hurt you again, at least if I have anything to do with it, and I'm betting they've realised their stupid mistake of leaving you and feel terrible. You'll give them quite a shock when they arrive.'

He spoke the last bit with a devilish and proud smirk on his face. I hit his chest lightly, although I felt even better. I could never understand why people said Jane and Alec didn't feel. Jane was sweetest girl I've ever met and her power was only due to the pain of her human life. And Alec… I didn't even know where to start.

'Principessa,' a male voice said behind me and Alec, he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

I sighed and saw Alec's slightly annoyed expression out of the corner of my eye as I turned to face the speaker. Alec and I hardly ever had time alone together and it was grinding on both out nerves, however, Alec had proposed to me a few months ago so maybe that would change soon or at least we could go on a honeymoon after we were married and get away from all our duties.

'Yes, Felix,' I said.

'Your father wishes me to tell you that the Cullens' (Alec placed a hand gently on my back from his place next to me) 'will be arriving the day after tomorrow,' Felix then smirked, 'due to the fact that you left the throne room to quickly for him to tell you himself.'

'Shut up, Felix,' I muttered, 'and thank you.'

'You're welcome, your highness.'

**I know that in the books Alec is about 12/13 but in this story he and Jane were changed at the age of 18.**

**Hope you like this story please review x**


	4. I Missed You

Alec, Jane and I stood by the side door to the throne room a few days later, the day the Cullens arrived.

I sighed as I heard the front doors of the throne room open, they were here. Alec wrapped an arm around my waist in comfort and Jane took my hand in a sisterly grip. I smiled as I remembered soon she would be my sister-in-law.

'Carlisle, dear friend, welcome,' I heard my father's voice call out, exuberant as always.

'Aro, how are you?' my Uncle Carlisle's voice said and I smiled to hear that it sounded exactly the same as always and the sense of calmness I felt as it washed over me.

'I'm fine, yourself?' Father replied, cheerful as always.

'As good as can be expected,' Uncle Carlisle said before greeting my other uncles. 'Caius, Marcus.'

'Carlisle,' Uncle Caius said.

'Welcome, Carlisle,' Uncle Marcus' voice spoke.

'Where is your family?' my father then asked after a few seconds of silence.

I shifted uncomfortably, a human habit, I hated not knowing what was going on. Jane sent me a calming look and a soft smile while Alec squeezed my waist, silently telling me to calm down.

'You're so impatient,' he muttered so low I barely heard it.

'Thanks,' I smiled, kissing his cheek, before glancing back at the door.

We heard the doors open again and I assumed Esme and the rest of the Cullens were filling in to stand behind Uncle Carlisle. I could hear the rustle of fabric and the family's soft breathes; they were all here, even _him_. At least I knew they were all here so I wouldn't get an unpleasant shock when I looked over, I thought, glad I had vampire hearing.

'Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward,' Father said and I could hear the smile in his voice, Alec, however, tensed at the name Edward.

I smiled slightly but was also a little irritated. I knew, despite his trying to keep it from me, that he thought I would go back to Edward but I also knew that he tensed due to what Edward had done to me.

'I love you,' I reminded him, so low Jane wouldn't be able to hear.

'Carlisle,' Father was still speaking. 'Do you remember the little girl that used to run around here?'

'Of course,' Uncle Carlisle replied and I could almost picture his face softening with his tone. 'How could I forget?'

Alec and Jane let go of me as we knew we would have to enter soon. Jane and Alec were my guards and in front of the Cullens, as they were guests, we would have to walk in as such not as family.

'And yet you didn't recognise her when she came to Forks,' my father now said.

_What is he doing?_ I thought, sharing a look with Alec.

'Bella?' I heard my Uncle ask, my father must of nodded as Uncle said, 'Oh, she's going to kill me.'

Jane, Alec and I shared an amused look.

'Carlisle?' Esme soft, sweet voice asked and I felt myself smile again. 'What is he talking about?'

'Why don't you see for yourself,' Uncle Caius spoke now before unnecessarily raising his voice slightly, 'Isabella, get in here.'

Alec squeezed me hand, letting it fall from his grasp as I stepped toward the doors which had just opened for us to step through. Alec and Jane followed a few steps behind on either side of me.

I heard several people gasp as I came into view, looking like a proper princess. I had a light blue high-low dress on with a sweetheart neckline and a high waistline. A beaded design sparkles from the waistline while layers of chiffon fall gracefully in delicate ruffles to create the high low skirt from mini to floor length. My tiara was also situated upon my wavy hair, it was mainly tiny flowers set in silver and is embellished in a mixture of crystals. However, I wasn't just dressing up for their arrival as the Volturi princess I am expected to dress as such.

I ignored the Cullens and walked straight to my throne, Alec and Jane standing behind it. Both of my Uncles in the Volturi were still in the thrones while Father was stood up in a position to be talking to Uncle Carlisle who stood a few steps in front of him family. All the Cullens were staring at me in shock, even my Uncle, so I uncomfortably directed my gaze to Uncle Marcus, who sat at my side. He rolled his eyes discreetly but looked distinctly proud: he always found people's reactions to my looks and personality amusing as well as pleasing.

'Izzy, sweetheart?' Uncle Carlisle questioned, my gaze went to him slightly coldly although I could feel it softening with the use of my nickname and the term of endearment. 'You're not too happy with me, are you?'

'State the obvious, Uncle,' I said though I was smiling slightly.

I hadn't seen him in over 20 years, it was nice to know he was safe plus he always had a way with me that no one else did, being able to calm me down with only a few words although that usually wasn't necessary since his presence calmed me so much anyway – he was safe to me, something stable that I could _always_ count on no matter what.

My use of the word "Uncle" seemed to calm him slightly and make him smile, I suppose the Cullens didn't really call him "Dad" so I was the only who used a family term with him.

'In my defence,' he said softly. 'You were human, with a terrible fashion sense.'

'Uncle Carlisle!' I yelped shocked, giving him a playfully betrayed look as he laughed slightly and Esme put a hand to her mouth to hide her smile.

'Bella!' Alice smiled, leaping forward to hug me.

Alec and Jane both copied her movements and Alice fell back towards Jasper looking extremely hurt. I raised a hand at Jane and Alec before standing up, I knew Alec was fighting all his instincts letting me walk across there on my own but did he really think one of the Cullens would just try and kill me; the worse that could happen was Emmett greeting me in his usual way.

I walked past my father and Uncle passing a hand on my father's arm and kissing my Uncle's cheek to show him I wasn't too angry. I walked past Esme, my hand drifting over her arm as I passed until I got to Alice.

'It's Isabella now and don't mind Alec and Jane,' I smiled at her, causing her to look less hurt when she realised I hadn't given them any instructions; I shot a cheeky smile over my shoulder at the two mentioned people. 'They're just a little protective, Alec especially.'

'Men are overprotective fools, aren't they?' Alice said laughing, causing me too nod and join in.

'Hey,' both Jasper and Alec said in time.

'Sorry, love,' Alice and I both replied before we laughed again.

Several of the Cullens facial expression changed as their eyebrows rose up their foreheads and their mouths dropped at my affectionate term when speaking to Alec while the others, mainly my uncle and Esme, kept their soft smiles. However, _his_ eyebrows had lowered in the centre instead of rising with Jasper's

'I'm sorry,' Alice said, looking at me mournfully as I turned my attention back to her.

'Don't be,' I smiled wrapping her in a hug which she returned happily … and tightly. 'I'm happy here, this is my home.'

I smiled kindly at Jasper before turning back toward my immediate family. I was nearly back to my Father and Uncle Carlisle when someone tall picked me up and sung me around joyfully. Whoever it was put me down before Alec could get too annoyed and/or worried and as I looked up a realised that it was, unsurprisingly, Emmett. I swayed slightly, cursing myself inwardly for still being able to get dizzy.

'Gee thanks, Emmett,' I laughed putting a hand to my head and squeezing my eyes shut. I felt an arm wrap around my waist to stop me from falling and from the scent I knew it was Alec.

Emmett laughed his usually bellowing laugh causing me to open my eyes, he still looked slightly shocked to see Alec's arm around me but didn't seem annoyed in the slightest as I expected the Cullens to be when they found out about Alec and me. They, however, seemed happy that I was happy, at least that's what I assume Edward's resigned face meant, although I noticed that it still looked angry below the surface so I'm not sure if he was really as resigned as his face suggested.

'I missed you, Be-Isabella,' Emmett said, ruffling my hair fondly.

'You too,' I said although I was scowling at him while I fixed my hair and tiara.

I saw Alec's free hand come up to my face so I must have missed a bit, Emmett smiled at us before sending his wife a stern (odd for Emmett) but encouraging look which I saw from the corner of my eye was also being giving to her by Esme.

'Isabella,' Rosalie said, softly stepping toward me and drawing level with Emmett. 'I'm really sorry that I didn't get to know you when you were dating Edward and I feel terrible for that but - it may not have seemed like it but - I do love you and I did then too … I just thought I could scare you away from life as a vampire because it isn't ideal - of course, that's all rubbish now since you're already a vampire ... look I- I'm just sorry and I hope you can forgive me.'

Most of the Cullen along with myself looked at Rosalie in shock but Emmett was looking proudly at his wife.

'Of course, Rosalie,' I smiled as soon as I caught my wits (which of course was only a few seconds), causing some people, including Rosalie, to look at me in shock as well. Alec blanched for a second but then shook his head slightly as though reminding himself who he was dealing with.

'Thank you,' Rosalie hugged me tightly.

I smiled at her when we broke apart and took a deep breath before taking Alec's hand and pulling him toward the final person in this family that we _had_ to speak to – I would talk to the others later when we had more time. Edward didn't look at us as we walked over but, when we were stood in front of him, he looked straight into my eyes, coldly questioning what I wanted with a raised eyebrow.

'Thank you,' the words were out of my lips after 20 years and now they just hung in the air between us.

After a few minutes of no one saying anything, Alec started to lead my back toward my throne and Jane but as soon as our backs were turned Edward spoke.

'What for?' he asked.

'For leaving me,' I said turning back around. 'It made me realise maybe it was time to come home, and I couldn't be happier that I did come back.'

I was speaking to Edward but I was looking over my shoulder I spoke my last few word, at Alec, at Jane, at my father and my uncles: my family.

'If that's something you can thank Edward for,' Alec smiled at me before turning to Edward. 'I couldn't be more grateful to you.'

Jane shot forward to stand on my other side, 'thank you.'

'It was not my pleasure,' Edward muttered.

I rolled my eyes both at my fiancé and his sister but also at Edward's response before I spun around to stand next to my father while Alec and Jane went back to my throne and hovered by it. Father nodded at me and I turned to face the Cullens as a whole.

'Okay,' I sighed. 'Most of you guys know as Isabella Marie Swan but that was just a cover, my real name is Isabella Maria Volturi, Princess of Vampires. I am terribly sorry that you all got caught in the middle of this, you're good people who don't deserve to be lied to and for that I'm sorry but everything I felt' (I looked a Jasper) 'was real. I do love you all but Edward not in that way, not anymore.'

I looked at all their faces and it seemed I was forgiven for my lies and although Edwards face was sad and I could tell still a little annoyed, he was seemed to accept what I was saying.

'So now you know who I really am,' I said, smiling turning around and stretching a hand out to Alec as well as sending a look to Jane. They both came forward Alec taking my hand and Jane just standing beside me. 'This is my fiancé, Alec-'

'The witch twins,' Emmett laughed although Jane, Alec and I knew he meant no harm by it, he was simply teasing - I sent him a mock glare in return.

My Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme (I would have to get in the habit of calling her that) were both smiling widely at Alec and I, while Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and even Edward had a small smile on their faces. I wondered how long Edward's temper would hold.

'Hi,' Alec smiled at the family despite his dislike for most of them he was being polite for my sake.

'And, as most of you know, his twin, Jane,' I continued causing Jane's face to drop and he face to rear back from me slightly.

'Is that all I am to you, Isabella?' she questioned, her English accent adorned with annoyance which was just enforced further by her use of my full name. 'Just your fiancé's twin sister.'

'Let me finish,' I laughed putting an arm around her shoulder to calm her before turning back to the Cullens, 'she's my best friend.'

Alec smiled at us, I knew how happy it made him the me and Jane got on so well and love each other, he had said to me once that he didn't think he could bare it if we didn't. I returned his smile.

'I can't believe your Aro's daughter,' Jasper chuckled, shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

I raised and lowered my eyebrows at him quickly before making a funny face at him causing him, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie to laugh while my father, who had chuckled at Jasper's words, frowned over Jane's head at me.

'Izzy, remember who you are,' he scolded me for acting so un-princess-like although I knew he was messing with me; he could be so childish sometimes it was ridiculous.

'Yes Father,' I said curtsying in a slightly playful way. 'Sorry Father.'

He smiled at me, winked causing me to giggle before looking at Jane.

'I believe Demetri needs your help with something, dear' he said causing Alec and I to exchange glances wondering what was going on but I smiled as well, it stilled pleased me how much my father had welcome Jane and Alec properly into the family – making the core coven, although Jane and Alec were still part of the guard, a coven of seven.

'Of course, Master,' Jane said, leaving the room through the main doors but I frowned slightly at how she didn't call him Aro, though she may after the actual wedding.

'Why don't you two get out of the Castle, and don't worry about you duties they can wait,' Father spoke to us before he said to Alec teasingly. 'I don't want my daughter to be neglected because her father is giving her fiancé too much work.'

Alec's handsome face broke into a grin and I smiled softly at my father.

'Thank you, Father,' I kissed his cheek before I turned to the Cullens, hugging my Uncle as tightly as I could before I stepped back to address them all. 'It's lovely to see you again, I'll give you a tour when I get back since you haven't been here before and things have changed. This bit includes you, Uncles, Father' (I felt rather than saw the rest of my family's gazes on my back) 'have a nice evening.'

'Goodbye,' Alec grinned as he laced out fingers together and led me out of the hall.

The look on his face made me giggle before I turned to wave at the people in the throne room. As we rounded the corner I heard my Uncle Carlisle say, 'is that really wise?'

'Uncle Carlisle!' I yelled remembering how often I had yelled the same thing when he lived here but I knew he was more thinking what would happen if you said that to Emmett and Rosalie.

'Sorry, sweetheart,' he called back over the laughter of our family.

I smiled up at Alec to see that he was already looking at me. He made us stop walking and pulled me into him, placing his lips of my own. We stood in the corridor for a while just kissing and relishing in each other's presence with no distractions

'Isabella, get out of this castle!' I heard my Uncle Marcus shout with a slight chuckle.

Alec and I broke apart laughing before we run human speed down the corridor pausing every now and then to kiss.

**I know Isabella forgave the Cullens really quickly but I mentioned that she wasn't too angry with them plus she's a forgiving person so it wouldn't take long for her to forget her grudge.**

**hope you like please review x**


	5. Plans

'Jane! Alice! Rosalie! Esme!' I screamed at the top of my vampire lungs as I ran through the castle and although knowing they would hear me I yelled repeatedly.

'Is everything alright, love?' Alec asked as I ran past him in search of the girls.

'Fine, I just need their help with the engagement party Father just said we need to have and that I have to plan,' I placed a quick kiss on his lips before returning to my running.

'I'm glad you know me well enough to know I'm no use in that sort of thing,' he called after me causing me to laugh.

'Jane Talor!' I yelled when I stumbled across Jane a few minutes later. 'Where have you been?'

'Doing my job,' she said before adding, 'which is not something I could say about you.'

'Oh hush,' I smiled now talking at a normal volume. 'I need your help.'

'Why?' Jane asked. 'Is something wrong? Is it Alec?'

'No, no, no,' I grinned. 'I'm fine, Alec's fine and before you ask our relationship is just fine.'

'Izzy needs our help with an engagement ball,' Alice smiled, coming round the corner with Esme and Rosalie right at her heels then she turned to me. 'I heard your father telling you.'

'You and Alec are going to have a ball?' Jane squealed happily. 'Since when?'

'Since about 10 minutes ago when my father informed me of so,' I growled, hating that he had only just told me. 'And we only have two weeks.'

'What?' they all asked except Esme who rolled her eyes.

'Girls, girls, calm down,' she smiled remaining calm even when we were panicking. 'We can do this. Bel - Izzy' (Esme turned to me, still not used to my new name) 'is there a place we go where we can sit down.'

'Sure, follow me,' I said waving my hand and beginning to walk even further down into the castle.

I led them all to my room which was on the lowest floor under the city. My father really went overboard on the fact I was a princess the walls were a deep royal blue, the bed a four poster which joined in the middle with metal flowers circling it, the bed spread was a royal purple. There was dark wooden dressing table and dresser as well as a chair in the same wood although the cushions on it were the same colour as the bed spread.

I went straight through my room into a room Alec, Jane and I used when doing paperwork for Aro - he likes to keep file of everything, even with his memory. There was a dark wooden table in the centre of the room with chairs that matched the one in my room set around. Paper was scattered all over the table from mine and Jane's previous paper work spree which were quickly cleared up.

I gestured for them all to sit down and grabbed some paper from one of the draws as well as some pens a put them on the table. We looked at it for a while before Esme sighed, pulling some paper and a pen toward her.

'Right first of all we need a budget...' she trailed of looking at Jane and me. 'If there is one?'

I shook my head smiling sheepishly.

'Okay, let's start with who were inviting,' Alice suggested.

'Every vampire I'm guessing,' Jane grinned at me as I made a face.

'That's what Father wishes,' I sighed causing Rosalie and Alice to look at me.

'Remember it's your engagement ball,' they said together.

'Yes but I also have to remember who I am,' I told them. 'The Princess.'

'Right,' Esme said, frowning, I suppose she didn't like how my title was shaping the party as she wrote that all vampires need to attend on the paper in front of her.

'It'll be held here, won't it?' Rosalie asked causing me to nod and Esme to jot it down on the paper.

'What about a theme?' Jane asked.

'A midsummer's night dream,' Esme suggested.

'Winter Wonderland?' Alice asked. 'Since it _is _winter.'

'How about a mid-summer's night dream but also have a colour theme of red and gold?' Jane suggested and I perked up, it sounded magical but also romantic.

'Why red and gold?' Rosalie asked, although I could see she liked the idea as much as I did.

'Alec's eyes are red,' I guessed. 'Mine are golden.'

Jane nodded, 'plus red means love while gold is something precious – Love is precious and Izzy is precious to Alec.'

'That's a sweet idea,' Alice smiled but suddenly her eyes glazed over slightly. 'And it'll look so pretty, Izzy.'

'I take it you've just seen that,' I beamed, Alice laughed and nodded.

'That's our theme,' Esme smiled, writing it down.

5 hours later, I heard someone walk in the door and just by their smell I knew it was Alec.

'I'll be right back,' I smiled, shooting up from my seat and heading back into my room.

Behind me I heard Alice and Rosalie coo at my actions. I rolled my eyes and leaped into Alec's arms.

'I missed you,' I smiled, burying me head in the crook of his neck.

'Yeah, I missed you too,' his charming accent whispered in my ear.

'ALEC!' a voice yelled as he opened his mouth to say something else, we both sighed knowing what it would be. 'I know you're in the camera da letto della principessa, (princess's bedroom) now open the door.'

I detached myself for Alec with a long suffering sigh before making my way to the door. I swung it open to see Felix about to shout once again.

'Sorry, Principessa,' he said, tipping his head in greeting. 'Your Uncle's request your fiancé's presence in the throne room since you are busy planning the ball.'

'Sorry Alec,' I turned toward him, 'you would be free if it wasn't for this ball.'

He rolled his eyes at me, 'I'll see you later.'

'Yeah, if we're lucky,' I said bitterly.

Alec reached my side and took my face in his hands and Felix turned stubbornly away, although he was used to our gestures of affection he felt like he was intruding.

'I love you, that's all that matters,' he said softly, brushing a piece of hair away from my eyes.

I couldn't help but smile at him, 'I love you, too.'

His eyes lit up as they always did when I spoke those words and I knew he never tired of hearing them from me as I never did from him. Alec grinned at me before leaning in and kissing me sweetly before he and Felix sped away.

I closed the door sighing once again.

'I think I'm going to be sick,' Jane said as I walked back into where she was still sitting with Alice, Rosalie and Esme although she was smiling.

'Sorry, Jane,' I laughed, feeling like I should be blushing.

'He's so sweet to you,' Esme smiled.

'Master would kill him if he wasn't,' Jane laughed causing me to send her a dirty look.

'Shut up or I'll replace you as my maid of honor,' I shot at her a glare and she gave me a hurt look in return but feel silent. 'Thank you and that reminds me, Rosalie' (she turned to look at me) 'would you play at the wedding, we don't know when it is yet but … actually – no.'

'No?' Rosalie questioned, looking distinctly hurt.

'I've changed my mind…' I frowned to myself as I realised what that made it sound like so I quickly tumbled out the rest of my sentence. 'Would you be a bridesmaid?'

'What?' Rosalie asked, looking shocked. 'I'd love to.'

'Thank you,' I squealed, hugging her.

'Alice, you too?'

'Of course,' she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, I hugged her as well.

'And Esme,' I paused, thinking of how I was going to phrase. 'I never knew my mother, since I kind of killed her, um, so the person to fill that has to be aunt, because of etiquette and things, and ... well' (_for goodness sake, Isabella_, I scolded myself, _you can do this_) 'You are my aunt since Uncle Carlisle has always been an Uncle toward me but if you don't want to help with the stuff my mother would I have done, I could ask Uncle Caius' wife, Athenodora although she doesn't like me very but if -'

'Isabella,' Esme cut me off, laughing. 'Isabella, I'd be happy to.'

'Sorry, I was rambling,' I smiled sheepishly as I hugged her.

'Don't worry, dear,' Esme laughed, hugging me back tightly.

'Izzy,' Jane now spoke up and as I turned to her I saw she was looking at me in concern. 'Maybe you should go hutting: I've just noticed how dark your eyes are.'

I looked into the mirror that was hanging on the wall and saw my eyes were an extremely dark brown, almost black.

'Good idea,' I said. 'Anyone coming?'

'Sure,' Alice and Rosalie said but Esme shook her head.

I nodded before Alice, Rosalie and I bid goodbye to her and Jane and headed out of the castle via the ancient church that I had walked into so many years ago when returning home.

**Well, what do you think? Thank you to the people who have reviewed, I hope you like this chapter. please review x**


	6. Dresses

'Right,' Alice said hours after we had returned from hunting. 'The dresses, I'm thinking' (Rosalie gasped causing Alice to send her a look) 'medieval and renaissance style dresses. Bel - Izzy, found this for you.'

Alice pushed a picture toward me. The dress she had chosen for me was definitely an early medieval dress in a forest green colour, no doubt due to the fact that 'A Midsummer's Night Dream,' was set in a forest for the majority of the time, there was a gold trim round the bottom of the dress, around the front of a high waist line and around the same height on the arms. Underneath the golden trim was line of elegant buttons. I could see as the picture showed the back as well as the front that it had lacing on the back. I loved it, it was simple, not to fancy and yet princess-like and I knew Alec would love it as well.

'Alice, it's perfect,' I smiled over at her, she beamed back at me.

'I know, I saw it,' she laughed as I stuck my tongue out at her. 'You'll look beautiful in it. Plus Alec won't be able to take his eyes off of you.'

'He can't normally,' Jane laughed.

'What about Esme?' I asked, looking around at my aunt and trying to ignore my soon-to-be sister-in-law.

'Well ...' Alice said pushing a picture toward Esme.

Esme looked at the picture for a minute as smile on her face, 'prefect for the theme, Alice, it's lovely.'

Esme must have felt my gaze on her as she pushed the picture toward me, smiling amusedly. I gave her a sheepish look before turning to the picture.

Esme's dress was simple, even more so than mine, and yet lovely, in a forest green the same as mine it had a golden trim around the waist, neck and floor line. There was also a line of trim at t-shirt sleeve length were the green dress turned into a white long sleeve. I nodded in agreement with Esme's statement.

'What about ... Jane?' I asked randomly choosing the next person.

'Well,' Alice said once again but this time she didn't push a picture she continued talking. 'I was thinking that since Rosalie, Jane and I are bridesmaids then our dresses, even for the engagement party, ought to be similar but Jane's slightly different. Here that's just the design the colors change for each of us.'

'That's a charming idea, Alice,' Esme smiled at her daughter.

She pushed a picture towards Jane and since I was sitting next to her I looked at the same time.

The dress for my bridesmaids were a bit more intricate but, as Alice probably guessed, I was glad thinking it may take some of the attention off of me. The dress had three parts; an outer dress which had a bone front and shoulder ties; a white chemise top with a metallic strip down the arms; and a petticoat, which was only visible in the centre as the outer part left a gap.

'It's gorgeous,' Jane and I said in time.

'I'm glad you think so,' Alice said as I pushed the picture to Rosalie.

'Perfect,' she nodded.

'Okay,' Alice beamed. 'So Rose your outer dress is black and your petticoat gold, mine petticoat is red and the outer black, as well, and Jane your petticoat is the same color as Izzy and Esme's dress and the petticoat is black.'

'Thank you, Alice,' I beamed at her getting up to hug her. 'I'm glad you came to visit.'

'What about the boys are we leaving them to find their own clothes?' Rosalie asked.

'_Isabella _isn't helping the boys,' Alice smiled. 'But we are.'

I laughed.

'Fine,' I sighed but the smiled brightly although it was slightly confused. 'But I've been meaning to tell you, Alec and asked Emmett.'

'They hit it off then, didn't they?' Jane laughed, looked as surprised and amused as I felt.

'Strangely well,' Esme agreed, as Alice and Rosalie nodded.

'What about the decorations?' Rosalie asked after a while, trying to get us back of track.

'So Mid Summer's Night's Dream,' I thought back to the last time I had seen the play, 'was a lot about fairies wasn't it? and I know it's in a forest.'

Jane nodded, 'how about we hang fake vines from the ceiling of the ball from and pin them to the walls.'

'Yes and we could scatter flowers over the tables,' I enthused.

'You could put some fairy lights around,' Esme suggested. 'Maybe wrapping around the vines at times.'

'and sprinkle glitter over the tables,' Rosalie added as Esme suddenly remembered to write these things down and we paused for a few minutes as her pen scratched across the paper at vampire speed.

'and rose petals,' Jane said when Esme had nodded to them to continue. 'And maybe put small flower shaped candles on the table, although that may be a problem if one of the guests catches fire.'

'I think it'll fine,' I laughed.

'What about some butterflies hanging from the ceiling, with glitter on their wings,' Alice smiled as I beamed happily, if I had been doing this all by myself the ball would have looked terrible but Alice, Jane, Esme and Rosalie I knew it was going to beautiful; I didn't need Alice's visions to see that.

'Izzy,' Alec said walking in to the "office"; we all jump having all been so caught up in our planning that we hadn't seen or heard him enter my room.

'Alec,' I jumped up, wrapping my arms around his neck as his went around my waist. 'How long have you been there?'

'A few seconds, I swear,' he chuckled, kissing my nose before turning to everyone else in the room. 'Ladies and annoying twin' (Jane scowled at him) 'would you mind if I steal Iz for a few hours.'

'Go ahead,' Esme beamed. 'Even in the short time we've been here, we can see how little time you get together.'

Alec and I both smiled at Esme before Alec pulled me out of the room.

'Entertain yourselves,' I called back to them.

**Hope you like it x**


	7. Together

'Alec,' I sighed as we walked out of the castle via the entrance we're not really meant to use going from the reception area where they knew everything about out nature up to one that knew nothing and into the dark city of Volterra. 'How long do we have?'

'About five hours,' he replied cheerfully.

'Wow,' I murmured softly in surprise, saying the only think I could think off. 'That's the most time we've had alone together in -'

'A few months,' Alec interrupted a frown marring his handsome features slighting as he finished my sentence.

'Since you proposed,' I added smiling, trying to change the direction of his thoughts.

Alec smiled back down at me in return, the arm which was resting around my shoulder pulled me towards him so he could press a loving kiss to my hair.

We walked for a while longer around the city in a perfect, content, homely silence. I loved the night: the stars twinkling away like they knew some fascinating secret and where not just large balls of fire, the moon casting shadows on the ground, the utter quiet apart from the animals which was oddly comforting, I found something distinctly nice about walking around in the night while most people slept for the brilliantly bright sun.

After a while we sat down on a bench that was far enough away from the castle that gave us a sense of freedom but not outside the castle walls, which I had once been forbidden to go past and now had no desire too, unless Alec came with me.

'I was so scared that night,' Alec admitted, his sensual, deep accent lined with amusement, as he chuckled sheepishly. 'Even though had been together for years by that point.

'Oh, I know,' I laughed, remembering his actions that night as I moved myself on the bench so I was kneeling with my knees against Alec's legs while he groaned loudly at my words. 'You're very cute when you're nervous.'

'Really?' he asked, raising an eyebrow at me a pulling me onto his lap.

'Most definitely,' I smiled at him, moving myself out of his grip to straddle him.

Alec tilted his head up to kiss me, since for once I was actually taller than him due to kneeing on the bench, and as our lips connected I felt him smile against my lips. I couldn't help but melt in the familiarity of the kiss and the safety of his arms circling around me tightly around me. My hands twisted themselves in his dark hair, pulling myself towards him as his hands tried to achieve the same thing. As the kiss continued I felt myself getting lost in it and all worries flying from my mind.

My common sense, however, returned to me when I felt the wooden bench against my back.

'Alec,' I mumbled softly as he began to kiss my neck, 'we should probably stop.'

'Probably,' he agreed and part of me was glad that he continued kissing me but the other half, the more responsible part, was still telling me to stop.

Against my better judgement, I moved my head slightly to allow him better access to my neck.

'Alec-' I murmured but he cut me off with a deep kiss that wept contentment and love as well as the feeling of "finally", it reminded me of how long it had since we had kissed: of course, there had been simple pecks in the corridors as we past each other but never anything that satisfied our need for the other.

I tried to stop the moan that was building up in my throat but I was beginning to forget why I was fighting and why I wanted to stop when who knew when we would be alone again.

Suddenly there was a deep, threatening growl and the sound of something large and heavy (in human standards) breaking.

Alec and I pulled apart in shock having been far too caught up in each other to notice the approach of the thing growling. We both, simultaneously, look to see you had come across us this far away from the castle but I already knew having recognised the growl.

Edward was standing at a corner not too far away from where Alec and I with a nearby lamppost at his feet from where he had ripped half of it off of the other half.

'Edward,' Alec said in a slightly cold tone, nodding his head in greeting and pulling me, along with himself, up into an appropriate sitting position upon the bench.

Edward didn't speak in reply; he just stared at us with something akin to horror on his face.

I, however, suddenly felt extremely ashamed of myself and the majority of it wasn't because my ex-boyfriend had just caught me in a rather compromising position with my fiancée. It was because I was the Princess of Volturi, if it had been one of the lower members of the guard to stumble across us my rather would have been furious: I had a reputation, as much as I may hate the fact, and I had to maintain it, if only for the sake of my family - kissing Alec, even if he was my fiancée, in such a way where anyone could have come across us was not the way to go about it.

'Edward,' I said sternly. 'Go.'

Edward gave me a betrayed look even though he was the one who broke up with me before shooting a look to Alec, which clearly said "you will pay". Alec didn't look at all fazed as Edward stalked back the way I assumed he came, leaving the lamppost lying on the floor.

'Come on,' Alec sighed, taking my hand as we stood up and began to walk the opposite way to Edward. 'I can see why we shouldn't have done that.'

'Good,' I smiled slightly, pushing my thoughts of my behaviour to the back of my in favour of spending a nice, calm evening with Alec, 'because I was beginning to forget.'

'Damn you, Edward,' Alec groaned quietly causing me to laugh.

I pressed a kiss to his cheek as we continued walking through a quiet, deserted street that was usually bursting with life and people.

'I don't get why you were so scared that night,' I spoke continuing our conversation from before we got ... distracted. 'You knew I loved you.'

'I did,' Alec smiled down at me, 'but you still could of said "No."'

'Never,' I said firmly although a smile was on my face, keeping a frown at the thought of saying "no" of my face. 'I love you for forever.'

'For eternity,' Alec agreed softly, and his tone took me back to the night we were discussing.

Alec had enlisted Jane's help to propose to me, something I find amusing to this day; I swear his motto is "when in doubt go to Jane or Izzy."

Jane had dressed me in one of my old princess gowns; a cream coloured one with a closed back and frontal lacing, which allowed you to see the long white chemise underneath. The sleeves had been wide and hung of the wrist and it had had a hood. She had left my wavy hair down, since she knew that was how Alec liked it best - I think it's because he can easily play with a strand or in the early days, so he has a reason to touch me: to brush some hair out of my eyes - and had lightly dusted my face in natural make up before sending me down to the reception area - Alec had met me there looking as dashing as he always did.

'Come with me,' he had said after greeting me in an excited and yet nervous manner, pulling up his hood since he was trapped by the brilliant sunlight whereas I wasn't.

I had done as he had said and followed him through the second reception room and into the bright sunlight of the Italian summer. Despite his nervousness, it was like a normal evening (although usually we were curled up in either my room or his room doing varied things). I hadn't suspected a thing until we had got to the entrance of a small private park that belonged to my family.

'Close your eyes,' he had said softly turning to look at me and removing his arm from my shoulder in the same movement before taking my hand.

I had shot his a questioning look but complied none-the-less; he was lucky I trusted and love him so much or I would have put up a bit of a fight - from the last I saw of his face, the smug smirk plastered across it told me he knew what I was thinking. I had felt him pull on my gently to lead me on and I had followed his voice, sent and pull for a few minutes. I had panicked a bit when I felt his hand leave mine, although, I knew he wouldn't just leave me standing here. It didn't matter, however, as his arms had circled my waist quickly, pulling me against his stone hard chest.

'Open your eyes, my love,' he had whispered softly in my ear causing a pleasant shiver to rack though my body.

Glad to finally see again, I had opened my eyes to that we had been standing in a forest-like area with a blue blanket on the floor and trees wrapped in fairy light - it was the main reason I was so fond of the midsummer night's dream theme idea: it reminded me of how Alec had proposed.

'This looks beautiful,' I had smiled brightly.

'I'm glad you think so,' Alec had replied with his dazzling smile, although, his nervousness seemed to have gotten worse.

I had twisted gently in his arms to face him properly, placing my hands on his chest

'Are you alright?' I had questioned, slowly snaking my arms around his neck and pulling his hood down in one motion.

'We'll see,' he had smiled down at me

As I went to ask what he meant by that, he had pulled us down onto the blanket. We lay there all night just talking and kissing, amongst other things. His nervousness had seemed to disappear as the night wore on and by the time he said it was probably time we start to head back to the castle, I had nearly forgotten about it, but as I stood the nervous expression was back on his face.

I had brushed my clothes down and was about to take a step back in the direction I suspected the castle was in when I had realized that Alec was still sitting on the ground. I had turned to raise a questioning eyebrow at him and to ask him what was going on but the sight in front of me had made the words die in my throat.

Alec was on one knee in front of me, looking more nervous that he had seemed all night.

'Isabella,' he had said as I took hold of the hand he extended to me and stepped gracefully towards him. 'Izzy, I love you: you're smart, funny, childish when you want to be and mature when you don't, charming, drop-dead beautiful' (I had felt the need to blush although it was actually possible for me and although I was actually the most beautiful vampire in the castle besides Heidi) 'and you are my life.

'I know I was extremely rude to you for who knows how many years and I apologise profoundly for it.

'I didn't understand why it had hurt so much when you left Volterra,' he had chuckled. 'It was horrible but I tried to convince myself that it had nothing to do with you - I barely knew you after all and what I did know annoyed the hell out of me, although, now I love those aspects of you because they make you, you. However, Jane noticed that I was acting strange and, after I had explain, she was fits of giggles. "Alec," she had said to me, "you are a complete and utter idiot." She knew, she knew before I did that I loved you because, as I've already told you, I do, with all my un-beating heart.

'You were gone for decades and it was heart wrenching not knowing when you would return or if you would at all so I could tell you or at least get to know you.

'These past twenty years of my life have been the best ever, because of you ...

'What I'm trying to say or ask is, Principessa Isabella Maria Volturi, would you please allow me the pleasure of calling you my wife? Izzy, will you marry me?'

I had been expecting it from his speech but it still sent the breathe whooshing out of my lungs as I stared into his love filled red eyes while my own golden ones filled with tears.

'Yes,' I had whispered, a smiled breaking out across my face, before I said louder, almost laughing, 'yes, of course.'

He had beamed at me and, after placing the beautiful, old fashioned ring - the white gold band of the engagement ring was set along the shoulders and shank with a collection of seventy-four round brilliant cut diamonds, eight of those diamonds, four on each side, were arranged in a floral design which the flank a bewitching blue sapphire at the centre - on my finger, he had picked me up by the waist and spun me around. I had laughed loudly and when he put me down, I stood on my tip toes to kiss him hard.

I sighed happily as Alec waved a hand in front of my face, chuckling as he did so.

'Izzy?' he asked. 'What are you thinking about?'

'Take a guess,' I grinned, looking down at where I was twisting my engagement ring around my finger.

'Hmm,' he hummed. 'That _is _a good night to reminisce about.'

I laughed happily, although it was slightly sad as I saw the large doors that were the human entrance to the Volturi Castle. I sighed again, this time an annoyed one, as I saw Demetri stepping out of an alleyway - my sigh was a second later mirrored by Alec.

'What is it?' Alec said, normally knowing Demetri could hear him although we weren't technically, in human minds, within his hearing range.

'Aro requests your presence, along with the rest of the guard in the throne room,' Demetri replied, sending an apologetic smile and a bow to me although he was speaking to Alec and I also considered him family as much as I did Jane, since he and Alec were so close – I sent him a stern look and he winked at me, realising his mistake.

'He said five hours,' Alec groaned. 'It's only been 4 - did he say why?'

'No,' Demetri answered an amused smile lighting up his face, our relationship always seemed to amuse him but I was never sure why, but I knew he was lying from the meaningful glance he shot at me.

Alec had obviously seen the look as well as, he too, looked at me, his arm tightening around my waist.

'Give me a minute,' he said to Demetri a frown marring his face.

'Alec?' I spoke as Demetri nodded and left us alone once again bye disappearing into the alleyway. 'Alec, what's going on?'

'Listen to me, Principessa,' Alec said sharply and I froze.

Alec had never used that tone to me before and only a few times had I heard him use it to anyone.

'Alec? I asked more softly, placing a comforting hand his arm. 'Alec, love, what's wrong?'

He stared into my eyes for a few _long _seconds seeming extremely stressed and angry, at who I wasn't sure. I stared back at him, concern and love only for him shining in my warm golden eyes. Eventually, he let out a breath and pulled me quickly toward him, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

'Alec?' I asked again, inwardly cheering the effect I had on him, I placed both my hands on his chest.

'Sorry,' he murmured, burying his face in my hair. 'Listen to me, Izzy, just listen to me, alright, and don't interrupt, okay?' - I nodded against his chest. - 'If this is what I think - no what I know it is - then - god, Iz, please don't kill me for not telling you ... your father said couldn't until I actually had to leave.'

I lifted my head from his chest to try and guess what he was on about from his facial expressions, his _troubled_ facial expression. I felt my eyebrows furrow together.

'Alec,' I began.

'Dah, dah, dah,' he said, raising a hand from where it was on my waist and causing me to smile at the oddness of the noise despite my confusion. 'Listen to me.

'There's a group of new-borns over in Scotland that need to be disposed of - they aren't following our rules.'

'Al,' I began again, starting to see where this was going.

'Hush, Principessa,' he said, using my title like most the guards do, I scowled at him, making his facial expression flash quickly into the cheeky grin that he knew I loved before it fell again. 'I'll be back before the ball ... yes, I know that's is not what you're worried about,' (I had opened my mouth again) 'I will be completely fine, careful and take all precautions necessary - I will return to you, limbs intact -'

'Promise,' I interrupted quickly before he could stop me plus I couldn't help myself as panic overflowed me.

He sent me an annoyed looked before replying, 'I do, my love, I absolutely do.'

I smiled slightly, feeling a tiny bit calmer but Alec was still speaking.

'... and no you may not come for a number of reasons: one, your father forbids it; two, I love you too much to risk your life and your presence would only distract and worry me; three, you have a party to plan and finally, we have guests that you need to entertain.'

I groaned as I thought about entertaining the Cullens as well as planning a party: that was far more an Alice thing to do.

'ALEC!' we heard my Uncle Marcus yell, loud enough to wake the dead or at least the humans sleeping in the city. 'Get away from my niece and in here now.'

I swallowed nervously.

'I'll be fine,' Alec sighed, placing a hand on my cheek. 'I promised.'

'Can I speak now?' I asked, causing him to laugh.

'Because you were doing such a good job of it before,' he spoke still chuckling.

'Alec!' my Uncle Caius yelled this time surrounding far angrier than my Uncle Marcus but then again he was generally angrier.

'Be careful,' I muttered, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck once again and standing up on my tip toes to kiss him.

'I always am,' he replied, pulling me as close as he could into his body. 'Jane and I will be back in 6 days.'

'Of course, Jane's going as well,' I sighed, realising I was losing my best friend and maid of honour in the engagement party planning.

'Of course,' Alec smiled sadly down at me. 'Jane's one of the guards best offensive person.'

'I love her and everything,' I laughed, 'but I'm just glad I'm a shield.'

Alec chuckled, 'you know she's never hurt you; you're her best friend and soon to be sister plus the fact that you're the princess helps to protect you a little.'

'Will you stop mentioning that?' I groaned loudly. 'Although I know it isn't the case, it makes it sound like you only love me for the fact that I am one.'

Alec's teasing smile had slid off his face as I went on; he pulled me even tighter against him.

'You better remember that that _isn't_ the case, Izzy,' he almost growled. 'If anything you being a princess is a slight annoyance. _Never _think I only love you because of your title.'

'I know,' I smiled up at him causing his face to relax slightly but, as I open my mouth to add something else, Alec was called again by my on-the-verge of anger Father.

'I love you,' he sighed, kissing me deeply.

'I love you, too,' I said when we broke apart. 'Remember that I'd die if you got yourself killed.'

'ALEC!'

'Now, go! _Before_ he takes back his blessing,' I whispered, glancing warily at the drainage hole that I could just see in the alleyway which was another entrance to the castle.

'Coming,' Alec yelled before kissing me once again and dropping himself down it.

I leant against the building beside me looking after him for so long that the guard was now leaving the castle in the Volturi cloaks and gathering in the main square from different exits around the city.

'Principessa,' Demetri and Felix greeted me with a tip off their heads from either side of Jane and Alec as I watched them begin to move.

I smiled at them causing Jane to blow me a kiss and Alec to wink at me.

'Where are they going?' a sweet, soft voice I recognised as my Aunt Esme's said from behind me as hands rested on my shoulder.

I looked behind me to see that all the Cullens had gathered there, my uncle right behind me with his hands resting on my shoulders in a silent comfort. Alice and Rosalie both came from beside their mates to stand next to me, taking my hands as together we watched the guard in their dark cloaks disappear into the dark night that had settled over the city of Volterra.

'There going after a group of wild new-borns,' I said in answer to Esme's question which had only just registered with me as I learnt back against my uncle slightly but didn't take my eyes off from the place where I had seen the last cloak disappear from.

'They'll be fine,' Uncle Carlisle said to me in his usual calm, confident and comforting voice that even as a young child had calmed me down when nothing else worked and everyone was just about ready to tear their own hair out.

'_Alec'll_ be fine,' Emmett added and when I turned round to look at him over my shoulder; he was, as usual, smirking at me with twinkling dark golden eyes.

'And so will Jane,' Jasper chuckled, most likely sensing the slight bit of unease in my stomach and saying the last person that I could possibly be terribly worried about.

I turned around and smiled at them all.

'Thank you,' I murmured, placing my own hand over my one of my uncles where it still rested on my shoulder, although I noticed Edward had said nor done anything and I hadn't expected him too.

I walked past them all, after squeezing my uncles hand in a way of saying "I'm fine", placing my hand on some of their arms or sending them soft smiles before I sped up to my room at high speed and promptly flopped on the large bed, feeling the worry and dread - which I know realised Jasper had been keeping at bay for me - creeping up into my stomach.

**Finally, I have wrote this chapter - I've been on holiday in Egypt since the 28th of December 2012 so obviously I had no internet connection and therefore couldn't write. I hope you like this chapter and my question to you all is how do you put pictures on your profile - is it even possible? am I being incredibly stupid? - I can't seem to do it.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and thank you to those who have reviewed, please continuing doing so and thanks for reading x**


	8. Panic Attack

'Izzy, calm down,' Alice sighed as we tried and failed to plan the engagement ball.

It had been three days since Alec left on my father's orders and I had been worrying my head off. At first I paced, my half human side shining out, and I fidgeted, I couldn't sit still but then I turned more to my vampire side: I grew stiller and stiller. Today, however, it was coming and going in phases and it was driving the poor Cullen women, who were still helping me plan, insane.

'We've got a party to plan,' Rosalie said but to no avail.

'Izzy,' Aunt Esme sighed, all the Cullens with the exception of Edward had gotten used to my new name. 'I've been a vampire longer than Alice and Rose, and I know better than they do the reputation your fiancée and his sister have.

'In the Volturi, they're seen as invincible. Many people have tried to kill them but haven't managed either being torture by Jane or having their senses removed by Alec - together those two are deadly and they _will_ stick together.'

I stared at my Aunt shocked by what she had said - I had forgotten about their deadliness, in my mind those words couldn't be connected with my soon to be family because they were so different when they were actually in Volturi and the secret of us wasn't at threat. She was right, though: together no one could get at Jane or Alec, they would be perfectly -

'Principessa Isabella!' a loud voice yelled from outside my door before I had a chance to finish my thought. 'Principessa!'

'Coming,' I called in return as I rushed to the door, Aunt Esme, Alice and Rosalie walking slowly behind me.

'What is it?' I asked before the door had even swung open fully.

'You must hurry,' a guard I recognised as Santiago rapidly said before speeding off

'Santiago!' I yelled running after him, leaving the Cullens calling after before racing after us.

Doors swung open as we flew through the castle- mainly the male Cullens who were obviously recognising the voices. I ignored them all following Santiago all the way down to the throne room, its big doors suddenly seeming rather ominous.

'Deep breathe, Principessa,' Santiago said as we stopped outside.

I did as he asked and glanced behind me.

The Cullens were there, all of them including Edward, who had been avoiding me for the last few days since he had seen Alec and I, they were all obviously curious or worried as to what was going on. I turned back around as the doors flung open. I took two steps in and froze.

'Alec,' I managed to mutter through stiff lips.

My fiancée was lying on the floor near my throne looking as weak as a vampire can and, with a sharp intake of breath, I saw his fore arms lying not too far away. I tried to swallow but couldn't. I couldn't move either but I didn't want to, couldn't, look at Alec anymore.

Glancing around, I saw two of my uncles, the third one being behind me, standing behind the thrones looking at me with grim expressions on their faces. My father was keeping Jane away from Alec and there was a man, who I knew was called Afton, a low guard member and Chelsea's mate who, although his power was mental invisibility, usually reattached limbs as well as tended to other injuries.

Alec hadn't turned his head in my direction but I knew he heard me and was aware of my presence in the room as his shoulders relaxed marginally as my voice washed over him. Without and conscious thought on the matter, my feet began walking towards him; I expected someone to try stop me, as was happening to Jane, but they didn't, their eyes just followed my progress across the room. I knelt at Alec's head and as I ran a hand threw his dark brown hair he relaxed even more.

'Izzy,' he breathed.

'I'm right here,' I murmured.

'Good thing too,' Afton said looking up at me, I felt his gaze and returned it. 'This is going to hurt.'

Alec and I both winced. I pressed a kiss to his head, stealing myself; I hated seeing Alec in pain. I squeezed my eyes shut as Alec grunted in pain while Afton began to try and attach his arms back on to his body.

He screamed at one point so loudly that I buried my face in his thick hair to comfort both him and myself. Jane had squeaked in my father's arms while the Cullens and guard watched on in sympathy, which from Aunt Esme's look I knew wasn't just for Alec. I cringed and flinched every time Alec made a noise which reflected how much having limbs reattached hurt. Luckily, I didn't think he noticed since I was behind his head and his eyes were squeezed shut tightly.

When I had noticed that I had felt a well of panicked worry well up inside of me; Alec hardly ever showed he was in pain because he preferred to suffer in silence - something that Jane and I hated - the fact that he was obviously and visually suffering meant this hurt more than I could guess.

'Nearly done,' Afton said, causing both Alec and I to sigh in relief - much more of this would give my still-beating-heart a heart attack.

I heard Jane and my aunt also breathe out in relief.

Glancing around me, I sent Jane the most comforting smile I could manage at the moment before glancing up at my father. He was smiling at me proudly, as though proud that I loved Alec, maybe that I loved a good guy but it was a proud smile none-the-less. I return his smiled before return to my love.

'Last time,' Afton said.

Alec reached a hand up towards me since Afton had put one arm back on and was nearly finished putting the other one back on. I took Alec's hand tightly in my left one, feeling my ring press against both out skins, and pressed a kiss to it.

'Nearly there, my love,' I whispered into his palm.

Alec opened his mouth to tell me something but instead he let out another grunt of pain, I kissed his palm again.

'Nearly over, love,' I repeated, smiling at him as best I could.

A few minutes later Afton spoke again.

'Since you've already tested you right arm,' he chuckled, looking at our joined hands, 'would you care to make sure the left is okay?'

I waited fearfully as I waited for Alec to move his hand.

'Alec,' I muttered. 'It's okay, try moving your hand.'

'I am,' he murmured in reply a frown marring his handsome features.

Jane let out a squeak as I froze once again. Nobody said anything as Alec frowned down at his arm angrily.

'Alec,' I spoke again as he sat up.

'Hush, Izzy, please,' he said softly and I pressed my mouth together, I knew I better list to him now.

After a few minutes of complete silence I was going to tell Alec, who was still frowning at his arm, to give up, nothing was going to happen or change but he seemed to know what I was thinking and told me no.

'Al-' I went to try again when his fingers twitched slightly, I bit my lip causing my words to stop.

He turned to look at me with a triumphant smile on his face causing me to smile softly back. I watched as he twisted his whole body to face me and pressed his left hand on my cheek, his triumphant smile shining on his smug face.

'Thank you,' I said turning my face slightly toward Afton but keeping Alec's hand on my face.

'My pleasure,' Afton chuckled in reply.

'You, my love,' I said, turning back to Alec, who's smile now turned into my beloved cheeky one at my annoyed tone, 'are going to give me a heart attack.'

'My apologies, Izzy, my dear,' he laughed before he became more serious. 'I gave myself a bit of a scare as well.'

I smiled sympathetically at him, before kissing him due to the adorable look he had upon his face.

'Stop pouting, love,' I smiled, causing him to chuckle and kissing me again.

'Excuse me,' Jane laughed. 'I love you both and the fact that you're together but I don't want to see it.'

Alec and I broke apart to look at her.

'Sorry,' we laughed together as Alec stood up and pulled me back onto my feet.

I glanced around at everyone. The guards had left at some point leaving the Cullens and my family, both future and present, alone in the throne room. Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle were smiling at us while Rosalie and Alice looked on from their own mates' arms, who were smiling widely at us in relief. They all looked relieved and happy with the obvious exception: Edward. Edward was standing with his family, eyeing them and me carefully, although the looks he shot his family were more disbelieving and mine disgusted. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, he made his choice and I was not his mate, therefore I was within perfect rights to kiss my fiancée in my own home. As for his family, they were just happy to see their friend and cousin, or niece in Uncle Carlisle's and Aunt Esme's case, happy even if it wasn't with him.

As if sensing my annoyance Alec tightened his hold on me or maybe it was just Edward's looks, and the fact that Alec did so caused Edwards eyes to narrow.

'What happened?' I asked looking from Jane to Alec, but my father spoke up.

'I think we all,' (he gestured to him, my uncles and the Cullens) ' would like to know the answer to that question,' he smiled.

'The guard can inform you of the journey in the way they usually do, Master,' Jane said, now she was able to, moving out of my father's arms and to my side placing a hand on my arm. 'As for Alec's injury, he was being an over protective idiot.'

'Was not,' Alec replied childishly, causing me to smile in amusement: it was always funny when these two started. 'You were torturing the creator while the rest of the guard took care of the newborns and I kept an eye on your back while watching his ... friend.' (he now turned to me and my father, since my father had pulled me towards him as Alec had been talking and my two uncles in the Volturi stood beside us) 'One new born got past the guard and neither of us was expecting it or were ready for it.

'He was aiming to Jane, who had her back to him, so I did the only think I had time to do: I jumped into his side pushing him off to the side. The creators "friend" joined the fight between me and the new-born so it was two against one until Jane came to give me a hand.'

'We got them together,' Jane said, mainly speaking to my Uncles and Father now, 'but they both put up a fight. The friend was old and was better trained than the creator while the new-born wasn't as old or trained but was still good.'

'The new-born somehow managed to take a bite of Jane' - Alec was speaking now and his words made me flinch since I knew how much bites hurt - 'and, during my distraction of trying to get the new-born off of Jane, the other one managed to take my arm. He got the other one when, once we killed the new-born, Jane twisted the creator's "friend's" head in my arms to remove it.'

Jane flinched, 'Sorry, brother.'

Alec waved a hand, ' no harm done now, sister.'

'Carlisle,' my father now spoke after nodding in thanks to Jane and Alec, 'would you please tell Isla to send the rest of the guard back. Izzy, my daughter' - he spun me around to face him as my uncle left - 'your uncles and I have to speak about a small matter, would you greet the guard?'

'Of course, Father,' I curtsied.

Father smiled at me before he and my last two uncles left.

'Cullens,' I said, turning sharply to face the family, 'you may stay or go.'

I watched them as one by one they left until only my Uncle Carlisle, who had returned quickly, and Aunt Esme were left standing by the doors. My uncle no doubt being his curious self and wanting to see how things had changed, I smiled at how little he had changed over the many centuries since I knew him well, instead of him being there as Edward's father.

5 minutes later the Volturi guard came trickling back in as the message they were required spread like wildfire through the castle. I turned from where I was standing to sit on my throne as Jane and Alec moved down in front of it. Once the room was full again, I spoke.

'Welcome back,' I smiled brightly at them all, watching out of the corner of my eye as my Uncle and Aunt moved slightly to see what was happening. 'The masters are busy now so I'm here to welcome you home, once again.

'First of all is anybody hurt?'

'Besides a few bites, Principessa,' Felix grinned. 'We had no other injuries except Alec's.'

I once again resisted the urge to roll my eyes: trust my Alec to be that one - my brave, stupid Alec. He must have known what I was thinking as he shot me a small teasing glare.

'And I trust I'm not actually talking to less people than my family sent out?'

'We're all here, Principessa,' Jane said and I grimaced slightly at the title coming from her mouth.

'The jobs been done?' Completely?'

'Ci, Principessa,' Demetri spoke.

'And Jane,' I said, turning back to my soon-to-be sister-in-law, 'you said you dealt with the creator.'

'Jane nodded, 'and together Alec and I got her friend.'

'How many new-borns were there?'

'About 100,' Alec told me causing my eyebrows to rise in surprise.

'100?' I repeated, not really doubting what he said, I trusted him irrevocably, but just wanting to be sure I had heard correctly. 'And you're positive you got all of them?'

'Positive,' the guard said as one.

'Excellent,' I exclaimed happily, grimacing inside at how much I sounded like my father, I saw my uncle chuckled silently so he must have noticed as well. 'Well done. Remember the masters will need to you about what happened - probably play-by-play' - I added under my breath causing Jane and Alec, the closest people to me, to smile - 'you may go.'

A minute later the room was empty except me and Alec. I stared at him, standing up from where I was seated on my throne but making no move toward him.

'I'm sorry,' he said abruptly.

'You promised, Al,' I said. 'You promised to come back with _limbs intact_.'

'I know I did,' he sighed taking a wary step towards me but only one. 'He was aiming for Jane: she's my sister and I won't lose her.'

'I don't want you too,' I sighed heavily, copying his movement. 'I love Jane and don't want to lose her either but I also don't want Jane and I to lose you.'

'You won't,' Alec said strongly, taking another step. 'You won't, Izzy. I wasn't focusing completely on the fight -'

'Jane is perfectly capable of keeping herself safe,' I said safely, taking another step towards him. 'She doesn't need or want help from anyone - and neither do you when you focus.'

'I know,' Alec sighed, walking forward slightly slower than usual and pulling me back to my chair. Pushing me down in it, he knelt down in front of me and continued 'I know, Izzy love, I do.

'I also know you understand, I don't need you to say it because it shines through you gorgeous golden eyes and I know you'd never want Jane hurt because I listened to you and kept my promise but ... I don't understand what has you so upset.'

'I know you weren't dead,' I managed to say, shaking my head slightly, 'but ... it really scared me.'

'I know,' Alec chuckled, pacing a hand on my heart. 'I could hear you abnormal heart: it missed a beat.'

'Exactly,' I murmured, turning our hands together, ignoring the word "abnormal". 'I'm not _annoyed_ and what you did, really quite _proud _actually but although, I knew you couldn't be dead the sight just scared me - I've never been so scared in my life. I can't lose you, Al, I can't.'

Alec removed his hands from mine to take my face and tilt it to look at him square in the eyes.

'I told you,' he murmured, although his voice was full of conviction and thickened by his English accent, 'you won't, I won't let that happen, I won't leave you.'

'You can't control the world, Alec,' I mumbled.

'You're right, I can't,' Alec shrugged, 'but, Iz, I will do my best to control this ... nothing I say will convince you will it?'

I shook my head.

'Can I do anything?' he asked a little desperately.

'Yes,' I nodded causing his face to light up. 'You can show it through time.'

'I can do that,' Alec grinned up at me, his eyes so filled with love and determination that I returned it with full confidence that he would never leave me so long as it was in his power.

'You have a beautiful smile,' Alec said his own smile still on his lips.

'Shut up,' I muttered, leaning forward to kiss him.

One of his hands moved to my waist as he pulled us into a standing position. I pressed myself against him as well as pulling him toward me with the collar of his shirt so he was as close as possible while the other had went around his neck to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

'Argh, for god's sake,' a voice groaned.

'Edward,' I growled against Alec's lips, couldn't we have any time alone?

'Can't you get a room?' Edward yelled.

'Edward, shut up,' Alec hissed, pulling back from me and glancing around.

'And we had a room before you decided to walk in,' I said coldly, although I was really glad he didn't break something this time.

'Okay, fine, but can't you do ... that,' Edward waved a hand towards us and I realised both Alec's arms had snaked around my waist while mine were resting on his chest, 'somewhere were people won't walk in.'

'You just seem to have bad luck,' Alec chuckled.

'So do Felix and Demetri,' I added giggling.

'Bella,' Edward groaned.

'Izzy,' Alec and I corrected together.

'Whatever,' Edward growled. 'Look, I get that you love Alec and that he loves you but I did as well so I just don't want to see it, please.'

'For god's sake, Edward,' Alec frowned. 'When we started kissing there was no one in here - we are careful about flaunting our relationship, even more so with your family here, so just give us some slack, okay?'

Edward stared at Alec's annoyed expression warily as though expecting him to suddenly use his power.

'Why?' Edward asked a few seconds later.

'Why what, Edward?' I asked tiredly.

'Your relationship - Alec said you didn't flaunt it.'

'Well, to begin with my father and uncles, _especially_ my father and yours, would kill Alec if they saw us kissing too much and believe it or not Alec and I haven't been "together" much around you and your family out of respect.'

'What?' Edward frowned confused.

'Izzy and I decided, before you came, that it would be cruel to be outright in our behaviour near you,' Alec sighed, taking his arms from around me and placing just one arm around my shoulders. 'I may not like the fact that you dated Izzy, but you did, and when we learnt there were only seven, not eight, people coming, we thought that maybe you still cared about Izzy that way, which I'm thinking you do but not as much - it feels dull, doesn't it?'

Edward nodded in a slightly dazed way while looking at us as if we had suddenly grown two heads but also eying Alec's guard uniform causing my eyes to narrow dangerously.

'Just because we're Volturi, does _not_ mean we're cold hearted monsters,' I growled dangerously, stalking out of the side door to mine and Alec's left.

I hated how people though my family is cold hearted - just because we enforce the law doesn't mean we don't understand why people do it, why they break those laws in the first place.

The immortal children, for example. God, I knew why people created them, despite the risk; they were adorable and just had you wrapped around their little fingers from the first time you saw them. I had killed my fair amount of them and I still couldn't help hating myself for it - they were just children, barely having lived life.

The exposure due to over hunting I could understand as well, even though I only hunted animals. I had never slipped up but when all the humans came through with Heidi, my throat burned with desire, a desire I hated.

I took a deep breath before just allowing my feet to guide me round the castle on their own accord.

**Yes, another chapter done. Thank you so much for reading this and for those people who come back when I post a new chapter, thank you so much for continuing to read. It would really help if you could fill out the poll on my profile.**

**I hope you like this chapter and please continue reviewing x**


	9. Party

'And we're done!' Alice smiled happily over her shoulder at me, as she stopped straightening the last table cloth carefully.

I looked around the room and adored what I saw. The vines hung from the ceiling amongst glittering butterflies, a few wrapped in small fairy lights, in ways I never could have managed without Rosalie. Alice and Jane had done the tables, which were sparkling beige. Having decided to use the candles, small ones now sat at the center surrounded by a garland of flowers. The petals of the same flower, along with glitter, were strewn across the tables like a runner. The torches around the edge of the room were lit and decorated with the same flowers and glitter.

'Alice,' I said, smiling brightly and she turned around to face me properly 'Um ... you know how sorry I am for lying to you but I just want to say it again - I'm so sorry' (Alice smiled at me in a way I knew to be amused and a little exasperated at my constant apologies) 'and I also want to thank you ... for all of this, Jane and I could never have done it without you or your family, so tell Rosalie and Aunt Esme thank you for me, as well, please -'

Alice opened her mouth to reply and cut me off but the voice that spoke was not hers.

'We're your family, too, dear,' my aunt's voice said as I turned around to face her and Rosalie, 'and you're more than welcome.'

'It was fun,' Rosalie smiled softly at me, 'and we wouldn't have had it any other way.'

'Anyway,' Alice now said before she added on to Aunt Esme's original point, 'since you call Carlisle "Uncle," Rosalie and I are technically your cousins and Esme your aunt.'

I smiled and hugged them all as Jane walked in to wreck the moment as she always did.

'Don't I get a thank you?' she teased me.

'Of course you do, silly,' I laughed, removing myself from the Cullens to hug her tightly as well. 'Thank you so much!'

'You're welcome, sis,' Jane smiled, laughing slightly as well. 'I love you.'

'You too.'

I let go of Jane and we all stood admiring our work, which was twinkling happily in the lowering sun. We were so caught up in the beautiful room we had created that we didn't notice my Alec slip quietly, even for a vampire, into the room and it caused me to jump slightly when he put his arms around my waist from behind.

'This looks beautiful, ladies,' he said causing the others to jump but he didn't chuckle as I expected him to, he just continued speaking. 'Well done.'

Thank you's were mumbled as the all left me and my fiancé alone in the room. I sighed, leaning back in Alec's embrace.

'You okay?' I asked. 'You seem a little ... off.'

How I knew that, I was sure, since he hadn't even been here two minutes and had only said one thing.

'Fine,' he murmured into my shoulder. 'Except I just got another talk about hurting you from your father and uncles ... just for the record, I will never hurt you, Isabella, I'd find a way to kill myself if I did - not that that would be too hard, I'd just have to go and find you family.'

'I know,' I smiled in reference to the fact that he'd never hurt me, turning in his embrace to face him, 'I know but don't be so melodramatic, love.'

'Sorry,' Alec chuckled.

'You're forgiven,' I laughed, kissing him lightly on the slips.

Two hours later, Jane sped vampire speed to the spot in the garden that Alec and I always go to - it was our little safe haven. Surrounded mainly by high plants providing some cover from prying eyes, kisses could be stolen, a large tree sat at the edge, which Alec was leaning against with me on his lap - we could often be found in this position, sometimes in perfect, comfortable, homely silence and at other times chatting away. The floor of the area was covered in lush green grass and pretty flowers while there was nothing, except our tree, blocking the clear blue sky.

'Brother Dearest,' Jane said, standing in front of us, 'I need to borrow you fiancée - it's time to get ready.'

I sighed: I really didn't like parties but, of course, I loved the reason for this one and I'd endure a little torture for it.

'She's coming,' Alec smiled _too_ pleasantly at his sister, tightening his arms around me as I huffed fake-annoyed about being referred to as if I wasn't here and went to get up. 'Give us a few minutes.'

Jane rolled her eyes but disappeared none-the-less.

'You know, you will have to let me go eventually,' I smiled up at Alec from where my head was now rested against his shoulder.

'Mmhm,' he hummed burying his face in my hair. 'Why does it take girls so long to get ready?'

'Because we have more to do: hair, makeup, dresses, etcetera,' I answered him snuggling closer. 'Plus we make it a social thing. Come on, I love you but I need you to go before Jane, and probably Alice as well, kill us.'

'I love you, too,' he sighed opening his arms so I could get off his lap and stand up.

I kissed him quickly before standing and walking away.

'I'll see you later,' I called over my shoulder.

'Yes, you will,' Jane said as soon as I out of Alec hearing range: she'd obviously been listening. 'Since you guys are going to walk in together.'

'I know, Jane,' I smiled as we began to wonder back into the castle.

When we got to my room, which was the biggest and therefore it was sensible for us all to get changed here, laughter was coming through the slightly open door.

'There's the ... engagement girl,' my aunt Esme laughed as Jane and I entered the room.

'The party starts in three hours,' Alice moaned. 'Let's get started.'

'Izzy, you first,' Rosalie said, pointing to a chair sat in front of my dressing table.

I sighed and plopped myself down in it ungracefully. Closing my eyes, I felt hands to start to flutter over me: my nails, my face, my hair.

'Okay,' Alice said, after what felt like an hour but was in reality only half. 'Open your eyes.'

I did as she told me and couldn't stop the gasp escaping from my mouth. My albino pale vampire skin seemed to have a rosy tint to it; my naturally wide golden eyes were outlined with sparkling black, while the shadow was two close shades of green, blended together at the center. My already red lips looked fuller and sparkled with the clear lip gloss and were lined with a darker red lip liner.

'You guys are amazing,' I muttered.

'Nah,' Jane said, smiling slightly at me. 'The raw material was already perfect; we didn't need to do much.'

'Jane,' I smiled, glad I couldn't blush for some strange reason even though my veins were filled with unappetizing blood.

'You look beautiful, dear,' Aunt Esme sighed, resting her hands on my shoulders and playing with a small bit of my mahogany hair.

I'd been so distracted by the makeup that I had barely noticed the hair. The red parts of my hair now stood out more due to Aunt Esme. It was curled even more than it usually was so it fell in long ringlets to about two inches above my waist. My aunt had also put glitter in it so it sparkled, probably to make me look magical. The front of my hair was pulled back in two glittering comb's which matched my tiara.

As though reading my mind, my aunt picked up the aforementioned item and slit it easily in my hair.

'Perfect,' Rosalie smiled and I glanced down to where she was kneeling by my side.

My gaze moved to my nail before returning her smile, guessing that was what she had been doing. They were simple and yet beautiful: my long nails were painted in a French manicure but also had the same glitter pattern on each nail.

'We can put the dresses on when we're all "made up,"' Alice spoke bringing my attention away from my nails.

I nodded, although I was still a little unsure that that was me in the mirror.

'Who's next?' I asked, turning around in the chair, which span with me, and standing up so the next person could sit down.

Two hours later all our make-up was done, as was our hair, and Jane brought in the dresses from her room, which was next to mine.

'Here we are,' she sang, happily, as she re-entered my room via a side door we insisted my father put in, we were constantly sneaking through into each other's room. She handed our dress out to each of us before saying sharply, 'we need to speed up: we need to be down in 15 minutes, to greet the guests in another fifteen.'

We all quickly shed our clothes except Aunt Esme, who rolled her eyes at us.

'Careful you don't rip anything, girls,' she warned before coming to tighten the laces at the back of my dress I had already slipped on.

Since I was wearing one of my simplest princess gowns, it was a simple slip on slip off on, while the others were all in trouser of some description, a top, and, in Jane's case, a clock so they, therefore, took a little longer.

10 minutes later we were running out of the room as fast as we could without being worried about our hair, makeup and dresses.

'There's my beautiful, fiancée,' Alec smiled as we stopped down the corridor from him, ' and her family and my twin.'

'I love you, too, brother,' Jane smiled at him rolling her eyes before sending a kinder one towards the male Cullens that were gathered in groups around him

'You look lovely ladies,' Uncle Carlisle said as my aunt walked over and kissed his cheek causing me to smile slightly, wondering if that was what my uncle was looking for when he left Volterra.

'Jane, why don't you take the Cullens inside the ball room,' I said after I had greeted Alec. 'We'll be in when Father calls.'

'Of course, Principessa,' Jane said, starting to shepherd the Cullens towards the room in question.

'That wasn't an order, Jane,' I groaned loudly, 'just a suggested.'

'I'm just teasing, Izzy,' Jane laughed from in front of the Cullens. 'You're not a princess to me, just my best friend and my brothers' mate - oh and since Alec won't say it, I will: you take the title hatred too far.'

'Shut up,' I smiled.

'Well,' Alec said as Jane pulled the last Cullen in the Ball room, 'you look gorgeous, as always.'

'You don't look too bad yourself,' I smiled, looking at his outfit. 'but then again, I'd think you'd look handsome in anything.'

'I think I'm going to be sick,' a voice I didn't recognize said from behind us. 'You must be the Principessa and her guard fiancé.'

'Perhaps you should enter the ball room,' I suggest a little sharper than I had meant to be: what did it matter whether Alec was a guard and me a princess. 'My sister-in-law to be is in there with the Cullens.'

'The Cullens?' the man asked looking at lot happier suddenly. 'Carlisle Cullen?'

'The one and only,' Alec chuckled, his hand resting on the small of my back. 'He's my fiancée's uncle.'

The man looked extremely shocked at Alec's words and it made me wonder, frowning, if my uncle had ever spoke of his time here.

'Why don't you go in,' Alec suggested, after a quick glance at me, probably seeing the small amount of hurt that I was feeling inside on my face.

The man left with a slight, not to mention mocking, bow in my direction. Alec didn't say anything but took my hand and led me through the halls until we ended up in our garden spot where we had been not a few hours ago.

'We have,' Alec checked his watch, 'ten minutes until your father calls us in. Talk.'

I pursed my lips, looking up at him, wondering how I could phrase what I was thinking.

'How close do you think Uncle Carlisle was to that man?' I asked him, softly.

'Friends, I'd say but not to close,' Alec replied, frowning in thought. 'Maybe your Uncle spent a little bit of time with him before he found the rest of his family ... come on, Iz, what's bothering you?'

'Do you think he liked, enjoyed, his time here?' I asked just as softly as before.

'Your uncle? _I_ think that's something you're going to have to ask him yourself,' Alec replied carefully, almost cautiously. 'Why?'

'Nothing really, it's ...' I sighed heavily. 'It's just he practically raised me - my father didn't have time for a hyper little girl so it fell upon Uncle Carlisle to make sure I learn everything I need to and was happy-'

'So ... you're worried he doesn't care as much for you and your family as you thought he did?' Alec asked, interrupting to have a guess at what was wrong, and I nodded in reply causing him to snort. 'Rubbish. I can see that man adores you the same way as your father and other uncles do. I think he actually loves you more than them - he raised you and there's no doubt he loves you. I'm not that mushy on emotions, except when it comes to you' (I laughed a little) 'but it shine through his eyes: his love for you, as well as for this family.

'They're like really old friends your uncle's and father, but your Uncle Carlisle is more of the one they haven't seen for a while but still as close as always.'

A smile had ben tugging at my lips as he spoke and when he finished I pushed him to the ground, straddling him while his hands rested on my hips.

'For someone who had trouble saying "I love you" to begin with, that was very deep,' I teased.

'Yeah, well, you must be making me soft,' he chuckled.

'That is the rumor,' I joked, lightly kissing him before pushing myself up against his cheek. 'We need to get back.'

I continued rising as I spoke so now I looked down at him, lying on the floor

'You know you fit in perfectly,' Alec laughed, looking at my dress. 'Here in the Garden, I mean.'

'Why thank you, kind sir,' I curtsied. 'However, we really do need to leave.'

'Yes, milady,' he smiled, pushing himself of the floor with exaggerated slowness.

'Come on,' I laughed, pulling on his hand.

'Alright, alright,' he said joining in my high laughter with his lower one, once standing he looked at his watch. 'See, no hurry' - he showed me his watch - 'we have time for a leisurely walk back.'

I rolled my eyes at him before he laced our fingers together and led me back to the back doors of the ball room, which led out onto a balcony and a grand staircase that led down to where the guest were gathered, chatting and laughing the whole way.

'Alec,' I murmured, thinking about my Uncle and him caring about me took me back to the time I spent human around him as Bella Swan, Alec turned to me alarmed at my quick turn as we stopped by the door. 'I need to te-'

'May I now introduce our couple of the evening,' my father's loud, cheerful voice cut me off. 'Your princess and my daughter, Isabella Maria Volturi and, her mate or fiancé and my guard member, Alec Talor.'

Alec sent me a curious look as he offered me his arm. I shook my head in reference to his silent question, slipping my arm through his as the doors in front of us opened. We stepped in and walked towards the edge of the balcony.

I laughed at the gasps that were emitted as we stepped into everyone's view before I groaned internally when I noticed the majority of eyes were on me.

Of course, the runaway princess, that's probably what most people think of me, I thought in my head as Alec and I began to descend the staircase. Although, I suppose it's true: I did runaway in the middle of the night after a massive fight my father and I had had.

'She's so beautiful,' I heard someone murmur, causing me to raise a shocked eyebrow. 'Like an angel.'

'I quite agree,' Alec muttered, kissing my hair.

I looked down, smiling, tightening my grip on his arm, causing some to laugh and others too coo as we stepped onto the level floor.

Alec and I reached my father's table quickly and bowed appropriately. As we took our seats, my father continued speaking.

'Tonight we have gathered here for two reasons,' he said, 'one is to announce their engagement to all of you and the second to celebrate it. So thank you all for coming.

'Alec, why don't you take my daughter for a spin.'

My father clicked his fingers at the band, which straight away began playing a song I recognized as 'this is love,' from Cinderella, as Alec and I stood up once against and he bowed to me.

'May I have this dance?' he asked in his captivating accent, his face completely serious although his eyes shone with mirth as he offered me his hand.

'Of course,' I played along curtsying in return and placing my hand in his outstretched one, an amused smile present on my face.

I heard Jane laughing as we moved onto the dance floor from the same table we had just left and Emmett chuckling from a nearby one. I sent them a look before spinning into Alec's embrace as we began to dance.

_Mhmmmm, mhmmmm, so this is love, mhmmm so this is love_

_Mhmmm, mhmmmm, so this is love_

Alec spun me round one more time before pulling me to him and leaning down. I stood on my tip toes, since I was barefooted - high heels made my nose the height of Alec's mouth - to close the distance between our lips. Our lips connected and it was easy to tell that both Alec and I were trying to make sure that it didn't go too far with my family watching.

'I love you,' I murmured as we broke apart.

'I love you, too,' Alec replied softly, resting his forehead against mine before continuing even quieter so our watching audience couldn't hear. 'I think, tonight, you are going to ruin my non-caring reputation.'

'Oh well,' I laughed as we began to dance to the next song which was faster. 'Who cares? If anything it's a good thing: everyone will see the man I'm going to marry for who he is.'

'I care,' he murmured the next time I was near him again. 'My reputation keeps you and Jane safer: if someone wants to hurt me then they won't go after you or Jane because they think I wouldn't care - which I would - but if they knew that I cared as much as I do, you two'd been in even more danger than you already are.'

'Ti preoccupi troppo, Al (you worry too much, Al),' I groaned, rolling my eyes. 'We can take care of ourselves.'

'Why do you always say that in Italian?' Alec asked smiling as I repeated what I had told many people, many times.

I shrugged as best as I could while dancing, 'why am I always _Principessa_ Isabella, even if the rest of the sentence is in English?'

Alec shrugged and I laughed loudly. Alec smiled at the sound of my laughter, which he said other people don't hear enough, and spun me under his arm.

'Do you mind if I steal my daughter way?' a voice I recognized as my father's asked from behind me a few moments later, I spun around in shock having not heard his approach with all the other feet moving around us. 'Really daughter' – Father now chuckled – 'for someone with vampire hearing you do get snuck up on a lot.'

'Father!' I exclaimed

'It's true,' Alec chuckled, as he kissed my hand and placed it in my fathers; I scowled at them both before giving up and rolling my eyes, a small smile on my face as my fiancé and father laughed together.

I gave Alec a chaste kiss on the lips before turning back to my father as Alec walked toward the table, either to sit down or offer Jane a dance.

It was 2 o'clock in the morning when the crowd began thinning as people began to leave and was 3 o'clock when everyone finally had. Despite the fact that I was half vampire, I felt completely exhausted and I could tell just by looking at everyone else they felt the same way.

'We'll clean up later today,' my father told us before kissing my forehead and shaking Alec's hand.

'Well, that was fun,' I murmured leaning my head on Alec's shoulder when the room had emptied of our family. 'Kind of glad it's over though.'

'Me too,' Alec agreed, wrapping an arm around me as we began wondering through the castle.

We ended up in front of my room and as Alec went to kiss me goodbye – he never came in my room unless there was company, stating teasingly that it was highly unlikely he would be able to restrain himself – I shook my head.

'Just come lie down with me, Al,' almost sounding like I was pleading.

I turned away before he could answer, leaving the door open and flopping down on my bed. Alec joined me a few seconds later and as I curled up against him I wished that, just for tonight, I could sleep.

**Sorry, I know I becoming one of those terrible writers who hardly ever update their story but I seem to lost inspiration for a lot of them but, tada, I seem to have finished this one.**

**I hope you like it, thank you for all the reviews you've given so far and please keep it up.**

**Also there are some side stories I've written when idea's popped up in my head to do with the characters that didn't fit in with the time frame I'm writing in. One is the fight between the princess and her father about her leaving Volterra while the other is short one shots about the princess and her uncle.**

**Please review xx**


	10. Goodbye

'We'll be back a few weeks before the wedding,' my Uncle Carlisle promised me, hugging me tightly to him.

The Cullen's were leaving and, although I had dreaded their arrival, I had, for the last few days, dreaded their departure from the castle back to Northern Canada, which they had moved too when living in Forks wasn't possible anymore and they were raising suspicions.

We were all standing in the throne room saying our goodbyes; I could hear Alec and Emmett laughing boisterously about something with Rosalie joining in with light laughs every once in a while and Jane being strange with Alice. Jasper was saying goodbye to some of the guard members with whom he had become good friends with during his families stay. While Edward, I rolled my eyes against my uncle's chest, was rather unwillingly talking to my father and other uncles. Aunt Esme stood at Uncle Carlisle's side.

'We haven't even set a date,' I laughed against Uncle's chest, my arms wrapped around his waist as though I could keep him here.

'Tell us when you do, dear,' my aunt said and, although I couldn't see her face, I could tell she was smiling. 'Then we'll be here a few weeks before, if not earlier. Plus the girls will have to come back before to visit you about your and their dresses.'

Squeezing my Uncle tightly once more, I dethatched myself from him before kissing his cheek and turning properly to Aunt Esme.

'I'm going to miss you,' my aunt sighed sadly, pressing a kiss to my hair and hugging me so tightly it almost rivalled my uncles.

'Me too,' I agreed, feeling my eyes well up with tears, which only happened, luckily, when I'm extremely sad in this form, instead of in my human form where I also cried when I was angry. 'Do you have to go?'

'Yes,' my uncle chuckled, brushing away a tear. 'Holidays are ending so that lot need to go back to school and I have to get back to work.'

That was one thing I liked about living here: I didn't have to keep repeating high school over and over again.

'Yes, how have you survived without the hospital?' I teased, knowing how much he loved his job there.

He wrinkled his nose at me while Aunt Esme laughed in agreement, 'I've wondered the same thing.'

'Carlisle, Esme,' my father's voice came from behind me as I laughed at my aunt's words and my Uncle made another face at us.

Sending a tearful smile to my aunt and uncle, I manoeuvred myself away from them so they could talk with my father and so I could say goodbye to everyone else.

'Rosalie,' I smiled, pulling her away from both our mates since she was beginning to look extremely bored with their conversation, which I doubted was on anything of interest to Rosalie or me.

'Thank you,' she laughed in relief as she shook her head at the two I had just pulled her away from. 'Boys. You okay?'

'Yeah,' I nodded, although my voice sounded off I still smiled. 'Yeah.'

'It's insane how much I'm going to miss you so much,' Rosalie said after a while and I knew she didn't mean those words harshly; she was just a bit rough around the edges despite her beauty.

'I know,' I agreed as we both laughed softly. 'God, this is crazy!' (I did a strange little hop) 'I'm probably see you lot in a few months anyway.'

'Probably,' Rosalie bit her lip before pulling me into a tight hug. 'Thank you for forgiving me and making me a bridesmaid.'

The last words were a whisper meant only for my ears as she pulled back and went off towards Jane. I smiled when she sent Alice my way.

Alice sprinted over to me, vampire speed, and tackled me in a tight hug, knocking us both to the hard ground and causing everyone else in the hall to look over at us since it had resulted in such a load noise. Alec was the first one to begin chuckling, besides Alice and me, and soon all the guards and my family were all laughing. Being closest, Alec and Emmett both offered Alice and me a hand up, which we both waved off as we clambered to our feet without their help, still giggling helplessly.

'We don't need you chivalry,' I said, trying to hold in my laughs and failing miserably as Alice and I brushed ourselves down.

'Thank you very much,' Alice added to my words, causing us both to laugh again and Alec and Emmet to give us odd looks before sharing a look that I knew was questioning Alice and my sanity but I ignored them in favour of saying goodbye to Alice.

'Anyway,' I tried to say around my giggles as chatter started up again around us, Alec going back to his conversation after sending me an amused, not to mention a bit worried, look.

'I'm going to miss you!' Alice squealed, wrapping her pixie arms around me.

'I know,' I agreed, hugging her back just as tightly.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Emmett walk away from Alec after they did a kind of handclasp-hug-thing and my Uncle Carlisle come over in his place. Still rocking in my hug with Alice, I heard my Uncle speak to my Fiancé.

'Take care of her,' he said, shaking Alec's hand with a smile as I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

'Of course,' Alec grinned widely. 'I wouldn't do anything less.'

My uncle's smile widened at the answer, which he was obviously pleased with, as he clapped Alec on the shoulder, 'Good. Well, we'll see you … whenever the wedding is.'

'I'm sure we'll get around to setting a date soon,' Alec chuckled, nodding and sending me an amused smile over Uncle Carlisle's shoulder, although I wasn't sure if he knew I was listening or not. 'We're just rather busy.'

'I've noticed,' my uncle smiled once again before he walked away after a few more words. 'Goodbye, Alec, it's been nice seeing you again.'

'You too. Goodbye, Carlisle.'

'Come on, Alice,' I said, tightening then releasing my hold on her, 'I need to say goodbye to the others.'

Laughing slightly, Alice let go of me and placed a kiss on my cheek. As I left I saw Alec walk up to her and him get tackled in a hug as well, although they managed to stay on their feet unlike me and Alice. Alec also looked a little uncomfortable with the affection.

'Jazz,' I called as I laughed at the scene I had just left, my voice causing Jasper to turn around from his conversation and smiling widely at me.

'See ya, cuz,' he said as I wrapped my arms around him.

Although we never got very close when I was with Edward, due to Jaspers desire for my blood, Jasper and I actually had a lot in common and we had become quite content to sit in my families overly large library in companionable silence either reading some books or discussing some crazy subject, which would never happen, when everyone else's craziness became too much. It was something I would miss.

'Yeah, bye,' I tried to smile, I hated goodbye's even if they were for the shortest time.

'Cheer up,' he chuckled as we separated causing me to give him an extremely hyperbolic smile which only made him laugh more and to ruffle my hair playfully. 'Go say goodbye to Emmett and Edward.'

I took a deep breathe, fixing my hair and tiara although I didn't really care about it.

'Yeah because that's not going to be awkward,' I spoke in a voice so quiet I was sure, or at least I hoped, no one else in the room would be able hear it.

'He'll get over it,' Jasper assured me.

'I hope so,' then giving him one more tearful smile I walked toward Emmett, who saw me coming and finished whatever he was saying to my Volturi uncles, meeting me halfway.

I soon as I stopped in front of him, he wrapped me in a massive typical-Emmett bear hug.

'At least I don't have to worry about breaking you anymore,' Emmett chuckled, swinging me around and causing me to shriek with laughter.

'Emmett!' I laughed before he put me down and I realized everyone had stopped talking again. 'I'm pretty sure you still could, plus you do need to worry about allowing me to breathe.'

'Maybe,' he snorted to the first part of my statement, grinning at a few people who were still looking at us. 'But I'd never kill my favorite cousin.'

I rolled my eyes at him but smiled all the same, 'right sure, Emmie, miss you.'

I disappeared before he could react to the name that I knew he hated and, without really meaning to, I ended up in front of Edward, the last person I needed to say goodbye too. Things were still extremely awkward between us and I really hated it but, then again, I knew it would be really hard to go back to the way we were before, without the whole dating thing of course. Maybe Edward and I could never be friends but I was sure, after time, we could at least be civil to each other without awkwardness floating around our every interaction.

'Hi,' I said as we just stood there, looking at each other.

'Hello,' Edward said in return, giving me a half smile while I kind of returned.

We appeared to have nothing more to say as we stood there in silence and it seemed to pain us both at how we couldn't even hold up a conversation anymore, without someone else there to keep it flowing. Growing a bit comfortable, I shifted my weight onto my other foot and sighed heavily before pursing my lip in thought. I was saved from continuing the strained encounter with Edward, when my father's voice rose over the chatter of our guards and guest and the other Cullens began to congregate by the main door.

'Goodbye, Edward,' I said the only thing I could think of before turning away to head towards my immediate family.

'Goodbye, Bella,' he replied causing me to spin in my walk.

'Izzy,' I corrected before continuing on my way towards my father.

'Right,' he called after me.

Once I freed myself of the milling crowd, I saw that my father and Volturi uncles were standing in a line facing the Cullens are there was a small space, no doubt meant for me, before Alec and Jane on the other side. Standing in the gap, I laced my fingers through Alec's, who smiled over at me and squeezed them gently.

Together, as a family, we watched the Cullen's give us waves, smiles and nods before they began to turn and leave the hall, with Felix and Demetri leading them, in case they got lost in the castle many hallways.

'And they're gone,' Jane sighed, smiling over at me from on Alec's other side as the doors closed behind them and the rest of the guards began to head back to their duties.

'Yep,' I agreed heavily before returning her smile and saying optimistically, 'but they'll be back before long,'

**Well, what do you think? Not the greatest chapter in my opinion but one I felt I needed to do before I moved on.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they're really great so please continue x**


	11. Heirlooms and Letters

Things stayed steady for a good few weeks once the Cullens left with no massive outbreaks of law-breaking causing the castle to settle into a calming, but a little unnerving, tranquillity – besides Felix, Demetri and Alec's regular "play fighting", which often _did_ result in loss of limbs and broken objects .

During the odd calmness that had settled over the castle, Jane and I threw ourselves into the wedding plans, sometimes, albeit rarely, with Alec's help. We, along with my father, uncles and Alec, decided that it was to be a proper, large, formal wedding fit for a princess, where all the vampires were, once again, invited but were separated by a rope from our family and friends during the ceremony, which were the only thing they were invited to since we wanted to keep the reception just for us. Of course that meant I needed more bridesmaids and had asked the female members of the guard that I was closest too as well as a friend I met while travelling to join, making my bridesmaids total up to 8 not to mention any "junior" vampires, and Alec did the same: asking his friends so there were an equal amount of bridesmaids and groomsmen. However, there would be a gap between these bridesmaids and Jane, Alice and Rosalie but they would still stand with me. We kept in touch with Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens through constant phone calls, chatting and informing them of any new developments.

However, after those few weeks things picked back up again and not in a good way. There were a series of crimes over in Romania, not ones that held a problem to exposure but small things that weren't punished severely. Jane, Alec and my duties were soon bubbling over so that we spent most our time working and the wedding planning got pushed to the back corner of our priorities as we tried to stay on top of everything, including the crazy amount of paperwork we needed to do.

However, I still hadn't spoken to Alec about my life as Isabella Swan and I had no idea what was holding me back.

'I swear we were never this busy before,' I groaned to Jane and Alec one day as we sat in the office on the side of my room filling out our paperwork at vampire speed.

'That's because we weren't,' Jane huffed causing me and Alec to exchange a look: despite being a vampire, Jane was never one to sit still for a long time and this relentless paperwork was being to try on her short patience.

'Calm, sister,' Alec said gently, as I heard footsteps walking down the corridor my room was attached to before there was a knock on the door.

Gratefully getting up from my chair, being half-human I also hated to sit still for ages but could do it as well as any other vampire, I made my way through my room to pull the door open. Standing in front of it was one of Alec's friends, Troy, who had the power of weather manipulation.

'Isabella,' he greeted with a tilt of his head: he only called me "principessa" around other guard members and my family but when it was just us, Jane and Alec he referred to me by my given name, although I could tell he felt slightly awkward around me.

'Troy, how are you?' I smiled at him, trying to make him as comfortable as possible, while Jane and Alec came out of the office.

'Great,' he grinned crookedly as he always did. 'Al, Jane.'

'Hello,' Jane smiled over at him, although I knew she wasn't really that fond of him.

'Troy,' Alec grinned widely at his friend, although he still managed to keep his mysterious, calculating and intimidating aura around him. 'What are you doing here?'

'Message delivery,' he grimaced at Alec before he turned his attention back to me. 'Your father wishes to see you.'

'Thank you, I'll be back,' I smiled, slipping out of my room and into the hallway.

As I walked away, I saw Troy take a step forward and lean against the door frame to continue his conversation with Alec and Jane, looking particularly more comfortable. Moving quickly through the castle corridors I began my search for my father, having realized too late that Troy hadn't told me where my father was. However, after checking the library and his office, I found him in the throne room, for once on his own instead of with Reneta and my uncles. A thought flashed through my mind as to where my Uncles were before I began to wonder what my father wanted to tell me alone; a thought that made the whole thing a lot more intriguing.

'Very quick!' my father beamed happily, clapping his hands together as he sat up on his throne since he had been slouching slightly while resting his head in his hands.

'Anything to get away from the paperwork,' I teased, grinning brightly over at him. 'What did you need, Father? Is everything alright?'

'Fine, my daughter. I just wanted to give you something,' he said and my interest was immediately spiked as he gestured me animatedly towards him.

'What is it?' I asked curiously, as I sat at him feet.

'It's just something I've had for many centuries and now it's time to give it to you,' my father smiled fondly and widely at me. 'Here.'

While he spoke he had reached beneath his thrown and withdrawn something. Now that he had finished, he placed a large dusty black box in my hands, which had an intricate pattern of clear and rainbow reflective aurora borealis crystal flowers over the lid along with the words "…" meaning "I will love for all eternity" in Italian.

'What is it?' I asked, almost scared to open it as my hand hovered over the dust covered lid – he obviously hadn't touched this in a long time.

'These belonged to your mother,' my father said and I could tell he was, as usual, excited about whatever this was, 'and her mother before that. It's a family heirloom; your mother told me, that if she didn't survive the pregnancy, to give it to you for your wedding so you could wear it as women in her family have done for centuries.'

'Wear it?'

I swallowed heavily: I didn't have much that had belonged to my mother and I only really knew her though stories that my Uncle, Father, and sometimes the guard members, told me which only made the things I did have even more precious. Biting down heavily on my lip, I open the lid to find a set of jewellery: a necklace, bracelet and stud earrings.

'They were her favourite,' my father said, although he seemed at little less childlike than usual, no doubt due to the thought of the women I knew he loved deeply and had lost.

I could see why my mother loved this set of jewels so much: they were enchanting and captivating but were also subtle. The necklace and bracelet had a bejewelled centre piece with a chain adorned with petite glittering clear and captivating rainbow reflective aurora borealis crystal flowers, the same I realize as on top of the lip, and single studs. Lifting the necklace out of the box as carefully as I could, almost expecting it to shatter at the slightest touch, I placed it round my neck to see that it rested perfectly on my collarbone.

'Thank you, Father,' I brightly up at him as I gently placed the necklace back in it place before I closed the box and placed it next to me so I could hug my father tightly.

'It was your mother's idea.'

'I wish I could have known her,' I sighed.

'I know you do and if you had you would have loved her: you're so alike both in looks and in behaviour,' my father said softly as he brushed a bit of my hair out of my eyes; he always seemed softest when comparing my mother and me, almost like a different person but it was a person who could be gone in a snap to be replaced by his hyper, childlike self which I sometimes thought was just a façade. 'Same mahogany hair, same face, shape, same stubbornness and compassion.

'Oh!' (he exclaimed this and I knew that version of my father was gone) 'and there's also, perfectly for you, three similar sets that your main bridesmaids could wear.'

'Jane, Alice and Rosalie?' I said excitedly, almost sounding like him: getting excited over such a small thing, although I was really trying to hide my disappointment over the fact the tender side of my father was gone. 'Can I see them? Did they belong to mother?'

'They belonged to her sister, ' my father corrected with a shake of his head, 'you're aunt, Abele, but you never met her since she left here soon after your mothers "disappearance", she was given them as a gift for her wedding from your mother but I don't think she ever used them.'

'Yes, you've mentioned mother's little sister before,' I remembered, although it had only been in passing as he was telling me about our family when I was 7 (looked 14) and was beginning to become interested in my past. 'They were close.'

'Extremely,' my father agreed before he raised his voice and so our current human secretary could hear from behind the side door, I knew she has there having passed her and I could also smell her from where I was still sat at my Father's feet. 'Anyway, Isla, bring them in. It would look to suspicious to you if you saw I had 4 boxes hidden under my throne.'

He said the last sentence to me causing me to giggle slightly as he winked cheerfully at me and Isla's loud footsteps, breathing and heartbeat grew fainter before they returned. Seeming unafraid as all the secretaries had, she came and knelt beside me. She placed all three boxes in her hands next to my mother's box and I noticed that the boxes were very similar: same colour, same design but the crystals were petite Austrian.

'They're all the same, principessa,' she said as she opened on of them for me.

I smiled brightly, I loved this set of jewellery just a little less than I loved my mothers, no doubt due to the previous owner. My father was right: this earing, bracelet and necklace set was very similar except, like the box, the aurora borealis crystals were replaced with Austrain crystals giving it a less noticeable but still stunning and sensational look.

'Perfect,' I breathed happily. 'Thank you, Father.'

I said it again despite his earlier wave away of the praise saying that it was my mother's idea.

'Go put them somewhere safe and maybe give Jane hers,' he chuckled in return, pressing a kiss to my forehead causing me to beam and flee from the throne room.

'Jane,' I sang as I entered my office room to find Alec leaning back on a chair with his feet on the table, Troy on the table facing him while Jane continued to work furiously behind them but she looked up when I called her name with an immensely grateful look on her angelic face.

I only had one of the Austrain crystal sets under my arm now along with my mother's aurora borealis, having placed the other two on my dressing table in my room before entering the office.

'Izzy,' she positively beamed at me, placing her pen down as the two men turn towards me, one with a warm, loving smile and the other with a nod. 'What did he want? Not another job, I hope.'

'No,' I laughed, taking a seat next to her, which happed to be opposite the boys, although Troy still had his back to us and placing the two boxes on the table. I pointed to one. 'That was my mothers' (this caught Alec's attention because he knew how much I wanted to have known my mother) 'It's a family heirloom, apparently, passed from mother to daughter when the daughter was to be wedded so she could wear it on the day. Go on, you can open it.'

I could see she was itching to open the box which contained the objects of my excitement. I saw her smile and reach out, carefully raising the lid.

'Iz, they're stunning,' she breathed, staring wide-eyed at me.

'I know,' I was about to say something more when Jane pulled something thick out from under the jewellery, that I was surprised that I missed considering the size.

'It has your name on,' Jane smiled at me, holding it out towards as I realized it was a clump of folded parchment

I took the parchment, which was extremely old I could tell, Jane was handing me but only managed to stare at it as Jane placed a comforting hand on my arm.

'It'll be fine, Izzy,' Alec's voice soothed me from across the table. 'Open it.'

I swallowed and glanced up at him to be met with a small charming and sympathetic smile before flipping open the aging parchment to see it filled with a beautiful script

_My darling daughter, my sweet Isabella,_

_Congratulations. This letter I placed with the jewellery I wore on my wedding day and I told your father, Aro, to give it to you when you were planning yours. So you must engaged as you read this letter, a letter I hope sincerely you never have to read. You have no idea how weird it seems to be writing to you when you're engaged when I can feel you inside me._

_If you're reading this then I'm no longer with you and just the thought of that kills me because I really want to be: I want to watch you grow up, I want to see you find your place in the world, I want to watch you get married to the man of your dreams. However, there are a few things I don't want to do: I don't want to leave you alone and I don't want to leave your father alone – you need to take care of him and keep him in line, okay? He may seem carefree and childlike a lot of the time but he's not and he'd going to need you as much as you're going to need him. I just wish it wasn't this way, I just wish I didn't have to die and I'm sorry that I did._

_Nonetheless, the main reason I writing this is because I want you to know I love you so much already, more than the world, and, if I can't be there to prove that too you, I want to write it here so you can never doubt it._

_Don't be sad about my death because I had a wonderful life, full of love and friendship and I hope you do the same because all I really want for you is to be healthy and happy, even if reading the only letter I have for you won't make you the latter it needed to be written._

_Now I want to tell you 10 things my mother constantly repeated to me, just so I know someone has given you this advice._

_Love like you have never been hurt. _

_Everybody is different; do not punish a new relationship because of your past one. Your jaded heart may cause you to miss out on the person for you. I know when you're reading this you're engaged but I just wanted to put it in here._

_Family is the most important thing in life._

_Your sister-in law, if you have one, is your best friend. Your father will always love you no matter what you do and I am always with you, even if you can't see me._

_Travel. _

_Travel and see the world before you get married and then travel it again and see it with new eyes alongside the person you love. Of course this bit of advice may be a little late, either because your father gave this to you the morning of the wedding or because you already have seen the world by yourself._

_Always try new things. _

_If you don't like them the first time, try the things again, despite what people say first impressions can be overwritten. This applies to foods, places, things, and people._

_Never accept NO for an answer if it's something that really matters to you. _

_Don't be afraid to speak up and have an opinion and don't allow yourself to be pushed around but say no yourself once a day because if you're what people call a "people pleaser" you might end up a pushover and people may take advantage of you. Don't feel guilty for saying it because you can't please everyone, including yourself, at the same time._

_You are the best possible you that there will ever be._

_Don't compare yourself to others because you can only measure your success by the standards by which you live. You can be anything you want to me, do anything you want to do with true belief and determination. And, to never settle for less._

_Be kind to everyone that you meet._

_You never know their circumstances or who they are when you first meet them. The stranger you meet today could be the most important person in your life tomorrow. Give generously and to have a heart of gratitude. We take so much for granted while so many people are suffering._

_Don't strive to be popular, settle for being yourself, settle into yourself ._

_Through my life, I noticed that the popular people are the most insecure and hide behind their "friends" to hide that fact. When you settle for yourself, you find the truest friends._

_If you go shopping and you like something, don't buy it right then_

_My sister, Abele who you're named closely after, is terrible for ignoring this piece of advice. Go on with your day, my darling, go home and return the next day if you're still thinking about it or still want it._

_Choose something to have faith in_

_Faith is hope and hope allows you to see the way and, when you see this, you never give up._

_**Please remember them, sweetheart, but also try remember the things below because these are the actually 10 things **__**I **__**live by or things that I want you to understand are okay:**_

_**You can feel alone in the most familiar of crowds and yet, you can feel comforted with kind words from a stranger who has walked in your shoes.**_

_**You can start laughing in the middle of crying, and cry in the midst of laughter. **_

_**Time does heal a wound, but the scar-though it may fade-will be there forever and may twinge on gloomy days.**_

_**Suffering can make you bend until you break. Love, faith and hope can eventually mend the pieces back together if you let them.**_

_**Fun, laughter, singing, dancing, a good book or movie can be a non-addictive painkiller or sedative to help you cope.**_

_**There is always someone who has it worse and there is always at least one thing to be grateful for.**_

_**Your true friends will love you when your sad, traumatized, despondent and in crisis mode. They will be there for you when and however you need them; when you are ready. And you will be there for them.**_

_**You can only do your best.**_

_**You are so much stronger than you ever imagined.**_

_**There is both good and bad in the world. Bad will reach out when a person is most vulnerable, whether from within themselves or from the world, but I hope the good, that I already know is within you, will always win out.**_

_**I wish I could tell you everything in this letter, about me, your father, how we met and fell in love despite him being a vampire but I have neither the parchment nor the time to do so. Truthfully, I wanted to write you a series of letters, each for a different thing or different time, but I know I haven't time to do that now, I have a horrible habit of leaving things too late and I knew it would soon come back to bite me. What I mean by saying I don't have time is that, although we have no idea how long this pregnancy will last causing your Uncle Carlisle to guessing by my size, you might be born soon meaning I'd never finish those letters even if I started them right this second so I just have to leave you with just this one. I'm sorry I'm such a "do it tomorrow person". Hopefully, you didn't inherit that trait because it really isn't helpful.**_

_**I haven't told you father about this letter, my daughter, and I don't want you too, our little secret, okay? I have no idea why I don't want him to know, he's hunting now so I know I'm safe, but just respect my wishes.**_

_**I know you've grown up into a wonderful woman but I'm not going to write what I think you are because if I'm wrong that might hurt you but know this, I would be proud of you and love you no matter what happens or what you do because you are **__**my daughter **__**and that is the most important thing in the world to me.**_

_**I love you so much, Isabella, I'm sorry I left you.**_

_**Tutto il mio amore**__** (All my love),**_

_**Your mother, Sulpicia x**_

I lowered the letter slowly to see Jane, Alec and Troy all looking at me with concerned expressions and I tried to send them a smile but I don't think it worked too well as Alec stood up and walked quickly round the table. Standing up from my seat, he wrapped his arms around me as I realized I was crying and heard Jane pull Troy out the room – she may have been my best friend but she knew right now I needed Alec more than anything.

It took me over 10 minutes to calm down. I had never doubted that my mother had loved me, my father and Uncle reminded me enough, never allowing me to doubt it for a second, but seeing it written in her words and handwriting, which was remarkably similar to mine, seemed to make it cement further in me and cause a wave of emotions I didn't really understand and didn't want to at this specific time. Alec simply held me as I cried, not even bothering to say anything. Eventually, I wanted Jane back so her attitude could provide me with a distraction.

'That's for you but only to borrow,' I said when she and Troy returned and Alec had returned to his seat, pushing the other box I had kept with me toward her with one hand and the letter from my mother toward Alec. 'I want it back.'

I said the last words teasingly but Jane knew I really did want them back so, if it was possible for me and Alec to have children, something we had no idea about, I could give my own little girl the whole set of the jewellery: bride and 3 bridesmaids.

'What is it?' Jane asked as she took the box I had pushed towards her curiously.

'Open it,' I urged and I fought not to laugh at her expression.

Grinning at me, Jane lifted the lid on the box to find the Austrain crystal set of jewellery glittering out at her with a note I had quickly written.

_Thank you so much for agreeing to be my maid of honour, I wouldn't want anyone else doing it and you know how much this means to Alec, although he'd never say it. These are for you to wear at the wedding._

_I love you,_

_Izzy x_

Carefully and slowly, Jane placed the note beside the box and turned to face me. Her slow movements suddenly stopped as she hugged me tightly. She rocked us happily as she squealed at how pretty they were, a thank you, that of course she would give them back and where did I get them.

'You're welcome,' I laughed, pulling back and smiling brightly at her, 'and they belonged to my Aunt Abele, a gift from my mum.'

'Generous,' Jane breathed.

'I know.'

We sat and talked for a while - Jane, Alec, Troy and I – before Troy decided he better get back to his duties while we knew we needed to get back to our paperwork but at the door Troy turned around again and dumped an envelope in front of me.

'Almost forgot,' he said as he walked back to the door again, 'that came for you… from a Victoria.'

Everything around me seemed to freeze as I repeated; 'Victoria?' by Troy was already gone and left Jane and Alec staring at me in concern while stared down at the letter with the name "Bella" written on it in a smart calligraphy.

'What's wrong?' Alec asked, reaching across the table towards me.

'Nothing,' I replied, trying to hide the feeling that I felt like I had been submerged in water with no idea where the surface was but I quickly slipped my finger under the envelope flap.

Pulling out the contents, I realized that it was just a small piece of card with a few words on in the same handwriting as on the envelope.

_Watch your step__,__ Principessa__, don't think you're safe: I know who you are._

So she still wanted me, I thought swallowing heavily and letting the card fall out of my hands and onto the table. I had had no idea what Victoria would do if she realized that Bella Swan was actually me and, truthfully, I hadn't thought about her since I left Forks. Now, my mind was over flowing with memories of what James had done to me and how Victoria, unlike Laurent, had hunted me with him. Of course, Edward and the Cullens had killed James but I should have known that would have angered Victoria. I learnt after my return here she and James were mates and Victoria was right: I should be watching my back because she probably believed that it was my fault James was dead.

'Izzy, what's this about?' Jane's voice startled me. '"Don't think you're safe"? Safe from whom? What?'

Glancing down, I realized that the note had fallen face up, making it easy for Jane and Alec, with their vampire sight, to read it.

'Jane,' I swallowed, 'will you give us a minute?'

'Course,' she sent me a worried look but rose gracefully from her chair and left my office and room.

'Iz,' Alec frowned walking slowly, for him, around the table to kneel at my feet and turn me to face him before taking my hands. 'What's wrong? Who's this Victoria?'

'You remember you asked about this?' I said, twisting our hands so he could see the crescent shaped mark on my hand: it was the only thing that remained from all my injuries as Bella Swan.

'Course, you refused to answer' he said and I could see him trace it with his eyes. 'I'm not stupid, Izzy, I know bite scars when I see them.'

'I know,' I sighed heavily as I remembered the first and only time he'd asked, I_ had_ refused to answer him and, this of course was before I had managed to get through to the side of Alec that I love – the kind side, the caring, romantic, sweet side – so he wasn't the nicest guy around, he pushed it causing me to snap and us to get into our first proper fight, a fight which had lasted a few hours, not because it was that bad, just because we were both so stubborn.

'So the scar's to do with this Victoria?' Alec spoke after a few minutes of silence on my part to gently push me towards words which he knew I was finally ready to speak.

'No,' I shook my head. 'More to do with her mate.'

He raised a confused eyebrow at me and I sighed heavily, shaking my head. I then stood; keeping his hands in my own, and began to lead him towards the door. With a knowing smile, he let go of one of my hands so we could walk easily side by side and allowed me to gently lead him to our small area in the garden: the area where we relaxed and where we talked about the most important things – we seemed to gravitate away from the area when angry or having a fight, not wanting to contaminate out peaceful area with those memories.

'Okay,' I said heavily as I flopped into his lap and feeling a lot safer as his arms wrapped tightly around my smaller frame and I rested my head against his shoulder causing him to rest his chin on it. 'I'll tell how I got the scar and how Victoria fits in if –'

'There are conditions?' he asked, trying to joke and falling.

I ignored him, 'if you don't ask me why I've never mentioned this before because I don't know alright. The only reason I could think of was that it was too fresh and then was so far in the past I didn't think out it. Deal?'

'Deal.'

**So, I went on holiday which gave me new inspiration for this chapter, walking round Grafham Water is quite a good way to get round writers block and to think of new ideas so I hope you like this chapter – my longest one so far I think – and please review x**


	12. Bitten

Now we had made our deal that I would tell him, I had no idea what to say or where to start and Alec seemed to know that as he just sat there in silence waiting for me.

'Okay,' I sighed again, suddenly having a lot of trouble with my words. 'Um' (I could tell Alec was trying his best not to chuckle) 'you know when my father asked if I got into any dangerous situations while I was gone?

'And you said no,' Alec nodded warily.

'I kind of lied,' I admitted, moving slightly so I could see his face. 'While I was Bella Swan, I got into a very dangerous situation with some American Nomads: Victoria, James and Laurent. James is, was, a tracker and Victoria his mate, Laurent just stayed with them for convenience.

'Edward had "introduced" me to his family that morning and they'd invited me to watch them play baseball-'

'They made _you_ watch baseball?' Alec chuckled: no matter what form I was in, I _hated _watching baseball with a passion.

'Shut up,' I laughed, hitting him lightly in the chest. 'Anyway, it was fine until James and his coven heard them playing and decided they wanted to join in.'

Alec whistled slightly at the bad luck but bad luck seemed to follow me around.

'My uncle and the rest of the Cullens tried to hide my presence among them but it didn't work: James caught my sent and it sent him off.' (I heard Alec curse under his breath) 'He hunts for the sport of it not the thirst so, when the Cullen's realized he was going to track me and Edward pushed me behind him to protect me, he realized that he just found the best game yet.'

Alec hissed dangerously at the word "game": I knew he hated the idea of anyone taking my life lightly.

'I came up with plan and we followed it –'

'You came up with the plan?' Alec asked surprised and I knew it was at the fact that they used the plan made by the person they thought knew practically nothing about vampires not an insult to my plan-making abilities.

'Of course, it was the best plan,' I explained, repeating similar words to the ones I had that night.

'I said goodbye, dramatically I might add, to the man who Adrianna's, she can create background stories for a person, power made my father before Alice and Jasper drove me south towards Phoenix where I had livid before Forks while the rest of the Cullens tried to lead the tracker away and take him down. '

'What about the other two?' Alec asked furrowing his eyebrows.

'Laurent didn't join the hunt, he was intrigue by the Cullens way of life and was going to go up to the other settlement in Denali to try it,' I told him, trying to sort through my murky "human" memories – that was problem with my gift of changing into a human, the memories from my time as it were hazy, apparently like a vampires memory of their human lives. 'Victoria, however, helped James.'

'This Victoria is the one who sent you that note?'

I nodded, 'James followed me to Phoenix and tricked me into meeting him at "my old" ballet studio with the sound of my "mother's" voice where –'

'Wait, wait, wait,' Alec interrupted, raising a hand. 'Izzy, you went willing to a tracker who wanted to kill you because he had and was threatening a woman that was only acting your mother?'

'I know it was a little stupid –'

'Izzy, do you realize how dangerous that is?'

'What was I supposed to? Let her die?' I snapped at him. I got no answer and, for me, that was enough said on his part. Standing up from his lap, I placed my hands on my hips, glaring down at him. 'She was innocent, Alec! I couldn't let her die. I had brought her into this, unknowingly of course but still, I had to get her out of it. I don't take lives as lightly as you it seems.'

I couldn't help being angry at him, although I knew he was only worried about what could have happened but I was being irrational due to the fact that my emotions were all over the place, with my mother's jewellery and her letter, Victoria's note and now having to tell Alec this story. However, he knew how sensitive I was about human's s lives being treated as something less than us and he was being a bit of a jerk.

He sent me a look which I couldn't quite decipher before his eyes urged me to continue. I continued glaring at him before sitting back down, this time next to him.

'He toyed with me,' I continued, 'trying to drag his game out.' (I said this with a sardonic smile) 'He didn't have Renee, never had, and he knew Alice from when she was human, he'd tried to kill her and had killed her creator so she was alone. I tried to run, although I knew it was useless, and he stopped me, of course. He threw me against the glass and stood on my leg, breaking it.' – Alec hissed – 'before he bit me. It seriously hurts.'

I couldn't help adding that last bit on the end and got a dark smile from Alec in return for my observation.

'It gets worse as time goes on,' he told me flatly in his accent that, despite my best efforts, still charmed me even when I was annoyed or angry at him and I pulled a face, shivering at both his words and his tone of voice.

He'd been so kind and sweet not so long ago and now he was off, different somehow, harsher and more cutting. It was a side of Alec I hadn't seen in a long time, a side that was set of by the slightest things and it wasn't a side I particularly liked but it was a part of Alec, a part I hated but a part of the man I loved. However, the side he was showing a glimpse of now was the side that gave me an idea of why people gave him and Jane the reputation that they did – that the twins' were cold, cruel and callous monsters. I could put up with this part of him, every once in a while, as long of the majority of the time he showed the side he hid from the majority of the world behind his façade.

While I was drifting away in my thoughts, Alec had turned to look at me.

'Well?'

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and met his dark red eyes, which I only now noticed had been looking somewhere behind me for a long time around when his mood changed, with my butterscotch golden ones, 'they Cullen's came just in time. Emmett and Jasper killed James while Alice, Uncle Carlisle and Edward had their attention on healing me. My uncle had Edward suck the venom out of my bloodstream so I wasn't changed.'

'Good, we don't know what would happen if you were bitten while in you human form,' Alec said causing me to frown at him because he still sounding off.

'What's up with you?' I asked suspiciously.

'Nothing,' he said, moving his eyes to lock with mine causing me to see an emotion retreat in his eyes before he smiled. 'Perfectly fine, except my fiancée just told me a story I would have liked to know sooner.'

'Al,' I began to moan at him.

'I'm teasing,' he chuckled and I realized, with a soft smile, that my Alec was back and that Alec was gone. 'It's just,' (his smile slipped from his face) 'this Victoria, she a red-head?'

'Yeah,' I nodded wondering where he was going to this and how he knew this. 'Fiery red hair, around 18 years old. Why?'

Alec gestured me towards him with a finger and spoke in such a low voice only I would be able to hear it if someone where nearby and straining their ears to hear, 'on the corner wall, behind you.'

Leaning back from him, I turned my head to the left slighting to see Victoria perched on the castle wall far enough away that even with her vampire hearing she wouldn't be able to hear our conversation but close enough that I could easily see all her features. Without being consciously aware of it, I leaned closer into Alec's marble body causing him to wrap a protective arm around my shoulder, although I knew his eyes were firmly locked on Victoria.

'That's her,' I breathed not able to move my eyes away from the figure.

'What does she what?' Alec asked quietly, although we both knew if we spoke at normal levels she still wouldn't be able to hear us.

'Me,' I answered. 'I'm probably the reason James is dead in her eyes.'

I was speaking to Alec but my eyes, as well as his, were still focused on Victoria, who was staring menacingly back.

'Hey,' Alec said, placing a finger on my chin and turning me to face him, I kept my eyes on Victoria as long as possible. When I was facing him, his eyes moved from her to focus intently on me. 'It'll be fine; we'll figure it out together. You've got the two best guards in the castle.' (he cast a wary look over my shoulder) 'Let's go inside, though, talk to your father and uncles.'

I nodded hesitantly as he stood up and offered me a hand. As we walked back towards the castle, I looked back to where Victoria had been perched but she was gone and the garden was empty.

'You're telling me you lied to me!' my father snapped, why was it always when I had something important to tell him someone always went and annoyed him first.

'Is that really the thing to dwell on, master?' Alec asked, he was the only member of the guard to say things like that to my father since he was going to be his son-in-law he was allowed to be a little bit more casual around him.

'Of course not,' my Uncle Marcus, the calmest of my Volturi uncles, sighed, looking worriedly over at me from where he was seated at his throne. 'We have to do something about this Victoria.'

'There's something else,' I interrupted before he could say anything. I shared a look with Alec before telling them the information. 'She was on the castle wall just now, while Alec and I were in the garden.'

My father and uncles eyes either widened or narrowed dangerously.

'Alec, ask around the guard if anyone has known this Victoria,' my uncle Caius ordered at Alec. 'If they've been in the same coven as her before or if they have met her in passing.'

'Wait,' I heard a voice call out from the side of the hall and I recognised it as Heidi's, the Volturi's "Fisher". 'You've met her masters.'

'When?' My father asked excitedly, no doubt glad that we could deal with this quickly.

'We were in the same coven when I was first created,' Heidi explained, moving from the shadows as my father gestured her forwards. 'She's the only one of my former coven who survived the execution you order on us for being too exposing.

'She's very vengeful, master, and has the gift or self-preservation – she'll do anything to survive.'

'I have another problem, masters,' Jane said, walking in the room from the side doors causing everyone to turn to face her sharply and sigh heavily at her words. 'The Romanians who were in power before you are behaving oddly and there are a lot of people going missing in the area where we know they live. They're planning something, I'm sure of it.'

'Everything always happens at once,' my father groaned quietly and I almost smiled.

'I see no way for them to be connected,' Uncle Marcus said cautiously, as though he was still thinking it through in his head as he spoke, after a few minutes.

'I think we need to find out more about the Romanians plans,' I suggested. 'I can deal with Victoria; she's not that much of a threat.'

'No,' Alec said at the same time as my father causing me to roll my eyes at how protective they were over me.

'Izzy doesn't need help,' Heidi told them causing me to smile warmly at her, at least someone didn't underestimate my abilities. 'She's a brilliant fighter.'

'No,' my father repeated firmly. 'You will have a guard member at your side at all times, Isabella, do you understand me? Jane, Alec, I don't care who, just a trained guard. We'll find out more about the Romanian's and keep an eye out for Victoria, maybe have Demetri track her. You agree, brothers?'

'Best course of action for the time being,' Uncle Caius agreed as my uncle Marcus nodded in agreement. 'As long as Victoria doesn't turn into a larger threat.'

'Father, that isn't neces-' I began.

'That's my final word on the matter, Isabella Maria,' Father said sternly and I knew it really was finally he hardly ever called me "Isabella Maria" unless he was trying to emphasise a point or was angry. 'Alec, Jane, Heidi make sure the rest of the Guard knows of the new situations and have a sketch drawn up of Victoria so they can recognise her.'

'Yes, master,' the three said in sync and I couldn't even send Alec or Jane a dirty look for agreeing so easily since I knew they both just wanted to protect me.

Alec, Jane, and Heidi all disappeared as Felix and Demetri came in, holding a tall, frail looking vampire by the shoulders. All of our heads snapped towards them at the loud entrance, they had swung the large doors out the way with an unnecessary force.

'What's going on?' I asked before my father or uncles could open their mouths.

'He was caught hunting in the city.'

**I find bad things or problem always come in threes. **

**Hope you like this chapter and thanks for all the reviews so far … please keep reviewing x**


	13. League

'I wonder what was going through that vampires head,' Jane said as we wondered through the castle a few days later. 'Everyone knows you don't hunt in Volturi.'

'He was young,' I disagreed, pausing to gaze up at a picture of my mother, 'he may not have known.'

It was silent for a while as I continued looking up at the portrait, I could feel Jane hovering behind me but I had the feeling that she was looking up at her last mistress instead of boring her eyes into my head.

The portrait had been painted when my mother was human, of course all the pictures of her were since she died before my father could change her into a vampire, so her eyes were a pretty green and her skin a pale, creamy colour despite the fact the she had lived in Italy for the majority of her life. The portrait was smiling faintly down at us from its large frame. Looking at her always seemed to send a wave of calmness over me.

'You've done her proud, Iz, never doubt that,' Jane spoke a few seconds later, taking my hand

I smiled at her turning away from one of the few pictures of my mother and continued walking down the corridor, swinging our hands between us.

'What are we going to do about the Romanians?' she asked. 'Do you think they're coming to fight us?'

'If they are they're suicidal,' I rolled my eyes: I was very confident in the guards' ability to protect the castle and my family's position in the vampire world. 'However, Father's got some of the guard keeping an _extremely_ close eye on their movements.'

'So that's where Phoebe, George and Danten have disappeared of to,' Jane smiled as I nodded.

Phoebe and George were two guards which were rather new in the Volturi but had gained a reasonably high status within it already due to their gifts: Phoebe had a planning power which allowed her plans to nearly always work while George had a repulsive magnetism that caused people to naturally gravitate away from him and not look at him, or any one near him, very clear – his blood younger sister, Harriet who was also part of the guard, had the opposite: an appealing magnetism.

Danten, however, was rather well know and had been in the guard centuries, although he came and went as he pleased. He had the special ability of power augmentation which allowed him to weaken or strength a power for as long as he focused on that one target. It was an interesting one but a scary one that allowed him to hold his high place in the guard.

'I was rather surprised Phoebe went with them, actually,' I admitted to Jane. 'You know the procedure is usually a sit down with her before leaving.'

'It is odd,' Jane agreed, 'but I suppose they might be more planning needed as they find out more information.'

'That's my theory too,' I nodded as Jane paused at a window to look at.

'They're at it again,' she said and even with her back to me I knew she was rolling her eyes.

Picking up my long, delicate skirt, I stepped onto the little stone step by the window to peer down into the large, walled courtyard where, unsurprisingly, I saw my fiancée and his best mate, Demetri, fighting once again.

'It's like they don't like each other,' I chuckled, watching as Alec dodged his friend at the last minute before attacking himself from behind. The actions of these two friends causing me to shake my head.

'Idiots,' Jane laughed, as the two boys straightened up and looked towards us as though sensing or presence since we knew they wouldn't be able to hear us at the distance.

Demetri saw us first and nudged Alec before pointing him to us. Alec grinned up at us and they both waved slightly. Jane returned it with one of her own cheerful ones while I blew Alec a kiss and waved before we stepped away from the window to continue our slow meander around the castles wide halls.

'What about Victoria?' Jane hissed the name in hatred after a few minutes. 'I remember her from trying to destroy her coven, she's good at escaping.'

'Nothing more has been decided,' I sighed agitatedly, Jane knew how frustrated I was at being followed constantly: only she, Alec and Demetri – he was so close to Alec that, when we became engaged, he was welcomed to the main family as much as Alec and Jane were - walked beside me so they tried to make sure that, as often as possible, it was them watching me instead of other members of the guard who guarding gave me the creepy feeling of being watch and followed … which was practically what they were doing except I knew they were there.

'What are we waiting for?' Jane sighed heavily, with a worried and annoyed frowning marring her beautiful face. 'She's a threat to _you_, I thought your father would have her killed on the spot.'

I laughed slightly knowing that my father would happily remove anything that was of the slightest danger to me, 'it went through his head I'm sure. However … she has this power, that's like enhanced self-preservation – Heidi was saying about it before you came in - we need to wait until she chooses to attack rather than make the decision ourselves. It's the easiest and safest way.'

'I heard Heidi; which is why I went and asked her more about Victoria's power and her past,' Jane beamed at me, looking like a little girl looking for praise from her parents. 'Heidi was a bit reluctant about betraying her trust but she's far more loyal to you than Victoria.'

'Jane, you're amazing!' I grinned back her taking the papers she was holding out to me and quickly scanned the first page which was about Victoria's power.

'Her ability works by sensing when her life was in danger, how to evade an enemy's approach and where to run in order to get away,' Jane recited as I read through some of the other sheets of paper which were covered in Jane's quick handwriting.

'Have you shown this to my father?' I asked, nodding along to what she said. 'If we know how her power works then we can remove this problem quicker and focus all our efforts on the Romanians.'

I was almost giddy at the thought of not being followed and of freeing myself from Victoria once and for all. It was also the fact that I just knew the Romanians were planning something big, something that may cause disaster in my home and for my family.

Before Jane could say anything in reply to my words Leanne, a low member of the guard skidded to a stop in front of us, her long wavy dark brown hair flying crazily around her before settling on her shoulders.

'Leanne!' I yelped in surprise at her sudden appearance as Jane's eyebrows rose in shock.

Although, Leanne didn't have what would be descried as a special ability, she was the fastest vampire in the castle and never made a single noise, making her perfect for tracking because no vampire or human could ever hear her.

'Sorry, Principessa, Jane' Leanne smiled gently over at me and my sister-in-law-to-be. 'I have urgent news. I was following Victoria -'

'What?' I interrupted sharply. 'Why?'

'Because your Uncle Marcus asked me to,' Leanne said unsurprised I knew nothing about this. 'He didn't want anyone else to know but now he's told me to inform you of this information.'

'What information?' Jane questioned.

'It seems Victoria is in league with the Romanians,' she informed us softly, glancing around. 'I saw her talking with Vladimir and Stefan, planning it seemed. I heard the word "Volturi". You're right, Principessa, they're coming for us.'

'I think Victoria just became a larger threat,' Jane said darkly but I ignored her.

'Keep following her,' I ordered Leanne, 'try find out what they're planning and tell Demetri to track her as well, work together: we don't want to let her escape.'

'Should we bring her in, your majesty?'

'No, we can't let her or the Romanians know we know of their involvement or even that they're planning something,' I spoke with authority, knowing without a doubt that my father and uncles would give the same orders to the guard on the matter. 'Keep everything as low as possible, don't even let all the guards know.'

Leanne nodded in understanding before speeding off, no doubt to inform Demetri.

'We better go tell the masters,' Jane rolled her eyes, pulling none too gently down the corridor with our, still linked, hands.

**Argh, my chapters seem to be getting shorter but I think this chapters is actually finished. I hope you like it, please review x **


	14. History

I heard their car long before I saw them. Whoever was driving was obviously enjoying the empty, winding roads over the hills to the ancient church which I sat on an old bench outside off, soaking in the sun and being glad I didn't sparkle like the normal vampire but sad over the fact that I would always be vampiric pale.

My eyes were closed when I heard the squeal of breaks in front of me and I smiled opening them to see a blue BMW M6 Convertible parked not 10 meters away from me. It was its M TwinPower Turbo 8-cylinder petrol engine that I had heard and it was Rosalie, unsurprising, stepping out of the driver's seat which a large grin on her beautiful face while Alice jumped out of the back by leaping gracefully over one the sides and my aunt elegantly got out of the passenger seat, smiling brightly at me as she removed her sunglasses. All three of them were sparkling in the mid-day Italian sunlight.

An amused grin spread on my face as I watched my two cousins, it was so easy to call them that now, remove their own large, dark sunglasses, Rosalie shaking her long pale blond hair back as she did so. I, however, pulled my sunglasses from my much darker hair so they were covering my eyes causing Aunt Esme to raise an eyebrow at me.

'You're all so bright and sparkly,' I grinned, rising from my seat and brushing my white knee-length dress, which was created from a mixture of Italian Jersey and lace, down. I had no desire to wear my cloak when there was no one who cared about it around. 'You're hurting my eyes.'

My aunt Esme shook her head as I laughed and rushed towards her, catching her in tight hug.

It had been few months now since they had left, since we found out that the Volturi was actually in danger but nothing had been done. It had been months but we had done nothing despite all the revelations we had discovered. Victoria was still out there and I was sure I could feel her watching me at times, the Romanians were still planning with her but we had no idea what because we couldn't get close enough and they were doing it so silently that we couldn't just attack them because it would ruin what we worked for when no other vampire seemed to know what they were doing.

'How are you?' I asked, pulling back from my aunt but she kept a grip on my arms to keep me close.

'Wonderful,' she beamed at me, kissing me on the forehead before letting me greet Rosalie and Alice.

I leaped at my cousin's happily. Of course, I had all the guards to keep me company and I loved them but I liked being around my family, and, in Italy, only one member of my family is female so I craved some girl time. Jane and I had been going crazy, it wasn't until we had had some more female family members around did we realise how much we enjoyed it and it wasn't until I had spent some more time with Alice and Rosalie that I realized how much I had missed Alice and how much I could've liked Rosalie, so this time when they left I missed them far more.

'Hi, Izzy!' Alice shrieked as the three of us hugged each other, laughing crazily.

I could hear Esme laughing softly in the background at us as we squealed, hugged and jumped all the while talking at vampire speed. We were still laughing crazily when I saw Heidi's private jet circling the skies causing me to stop jumping and start issuing instructions to my family.

"Rosalie, move your car,' I said, still looking at the plane in the sky. 'Aunt Esme, Alice, I need you to get your stuff.'

They glanced in the direction I was looking and seemed to understand my change in demeanour as they swiftly did as I said. Once Rosalie had hidden the car behind the church, which I would move for her later into the underground area where all of Heidi's vehicle props and all the Volturi's cars were hidden, we all grabbed handfuls of stuff – I shook my head at the amount Alice had brought, they were in Italy there were plenty of amazing shops I'm sure she'd never been in before - and entered the church, just as Heidi's plane began a downward descent toward the private runway.

'How are the boys?' I eventually asked as we entered the antechamber by the throne room, but instead of entering it we turned towards another door and began to walk down the corridor towards the lower castle with living space.

'Annoying as always,' Rosalie said but the grin on her face said otherwise.

'They wanted to come,' Alice laughed, 'but we told them this was a girl trip.'

We all laughed at that. I couldn't help imagining what my male cousins would get up to with Aunt Esme not around to keep them in line. Of course, my uncle would probably be able to handle them but I was sure Emmett, at least, would cause some havoc for him.

'Well, I'm afraid you haven't you haven't come away from annoying boys,' I grinned over at them as, as though to prove my point, two male guard members – Jordan and Santiago, low of members of the guard who were both part of the guard because they were physically imposing but they were transitory - can rolling out of a room.

I cleared my throat as Jordan became sprawled at my feet after a particularly good aimed kick from Santiago. Both their heads snapped towards me and Jordan jumped to his feet as fast as he could, they backed up against the wall after a short bow in my direction.

Shaking my head, I continued walking past them with my aunt, Alice and Rosalie following me, the two latter laughing quietly. I left them to it as my aunt came forward to walk beside me, linking my arm through hers, I lent my head on her shoulder.

'How's Jane and Alec?' she questioned and I felt a smile pull up on my face as I thought of fiancé and sister-in-law to-be.

'They're great, as they always are,' I said. 'Jane's out at the moment doing something to do with the Romanians and Alec's gone as well. He, Demetri and Uncle Caius along with some others went to Mexico to check on the vampires there … there's been talk about a child and –'

'They think it may be an immortal child?' Aunt Esme guessed a frown marring her face.

'Yeah,' I nodded. 'That's what they've gone to check on, anyway. So I've been abandoned.'

'You've got your father and your Uncle Marcus along with the rest of the guard,' my aunt laughed lightly.

'It's not the same,' I replied joining in. 'Although, I love my father and Uncle Marcus, I prefer the castle when Alec's here.'

'I can understand that,' Aunt Esme sighed happily and I grinned at how much she loved my uncle.

They were so perfect for each other that it was like magic; so magical that I had liked just watching them interact when they were here and when I was in Forks but I don't think they ever knew I was. The littlest things became beauty and the littlest gestures seemed far bigger with them. They seemed to exist in a world of their own at times, a world were nothing mattered but the other …

'So, what's first on the agenda?' my aunt's voice interrupted my thoughts.

'We can't do much until Jane gets back,' I smiled over at Aunt Esme lifting my head from her shoulder, 'so really we can just have fun for a day or two. She'll be back soon then we can start thinking about the dresses and things…'

'I hate being blind,' Alice suddenly grumbled causing us all to glance at her. 'I can't see you meaning I can't see the dress you've going to choose because it's your decision and your decision only! I also can't see much to do with the wedding now because it relies on you so much.'

'You can't see me?' I asked surprised causing Alice to shake her head with an annoyed glower.

'Your uncle believes it because she's never been a hybrid,' Esme explained. 'She can see humans reasonably well because she was one, which is why she could see Bella's future, and she can see vampires because she is one but you're a blind spot.'

'Interesting,' I frowned curiously as I opened the door to the room Alice would stay in.

'For you,' she muttered and I laughed quietly.

Once I left my aunt and cousins at their rooms to unpack and relax, I began walking the castle, cringing as I heard the screams coming from the throne room. I didn't judge my family for their diet, it was natural for vampires and I couldn't imagine not being as close to some people in the castle as I was just because of what they ate. It was their decision and I would not interfere although I did prod at my father a bit on the subject.

After a while, I decided they did have the right idea of what I needed to do. Shredding my pure black cloak, I slipped out of the castle to go hunting

Half an hour later I returned to the castle and was dragged quickly and silently toward the throne room but my uncle Marcus.

'Uncle?' I asked as we walked quickly through the corridors, him a few steps ahead with a gentle grip on my wrist.

He said nothing in reply and just continued guiding me. When we got a bit closer however I picked up my own pace to match his longer strides when I smelt a scent that I hadn't smelled since my return to the castle. Uncle Marcus smiled gently.

My father was talking as we entered the throne room but quickly stopped as one of our guests turned away from him.

'Isabella,' a Spanish accent delightedly exclaimed. 'How I've missed you!'

'Carmen!' I beamed, walking quickly towards her and Eleazar. 'What are you doing here?'

'Felt like a visit,' Eleazar grinned as Carmen kissed both my cheeks.

'We'll I'm glad,' I grinned, hugging him tightly.

'Carlisle told the news,' Carmen beamed and I laughed. 'Where is your fiancé?'

'Out,' I said deflating a little but Eleazar wasn't having that.

'Congratulations, though,' he smiled almost as wide as Carmen, leaning forward to kiss my cheek. 'You should have come to tell us!'

'No, it's your turn to see the sun for once,' I shook my head: vampire or not, I was a sun girl. 'Did the other's come?'

'Non, they were too busy but they really wanted to see you,' Carmen said, her smile settling into a soft one.

'I can't believe you two are though, I haven't you since 1982!' I gleeful said, still not over my joy at them being here.

'About 40 years since you left Alaska,' Eleazar nodded and I shook my head in amazement – it felt like it had been so much longer since I'd seen them.

I had met the Denali clan in 1980 and stayed with them for two years before moving on. I had known Eleazar when he was part of the guard – it was him who discovered that I was a mental shield – and I had grown quite close to him then.

Back then, Eleazar had caught my sent when I was pacing through their area of Alaska and had obviously recognised it because he came after me. He had dragged me back to the Denali's home and introduced me to everyone. I had really connected to Carmen: she was kind, motherly and we both shared the same compassion. I had also met Tanya, Kate and Irina, I had found it hilarious as they, all flirtatious by nature, flirted with the unsuspecting human men but I loved how loyal Kate was and how laid back while Tanya was so playful that we could mess around together. I had fitted in really well there and they knew who I was but I hadn't finished exploring yet so I bid them goodbye with a promise to return and left to continue roaming the world.

I had expected to see them at the engagement ball but the Denali clan wasn't present.

'Oh and you'll never guess who's here!' I said excitedly, remembering the Denali's were considered extended family to the Cullens. 'Esme, Alice and Rosalie are here to help with the wedding.'

'Not the boys?' Carmen chuckled as she and Eleazar grinned at the news.

'No, they were banned from coming,' I laughed quietly

**Kind of just a filler chapter, took my ages too post because I couldn't decide if it was just pointless but it giving some of Isabella's story of while she was away from Volterra, filling in a few of those blanks.**

**Hope you like it, thanks for all the reviews x**


	15. The One

Jane returned home a week later, just a few days later than planned. Carmen and Eleazar had left the day before she arrived but Alec had yet to arrive back from his own mission and Jane had been home three days, having spent days informing my father of what she learnt and filling out the paperwork involved with it.

Having never gone not seeing Alec since I returned to Volterra, I was beginning to feel a little off so I had picked up my favourite book and snuggled into my bed around midnight, trying to immerse myself in the familiar material and forget about my fiancé.

I rolled off my bed and pulled open the curtains; the sun had risen a few hours ago but the usually blinding (for humans at least) Italian brightness wasn't there. There was the rare cloud in the sky that promised an uncommon heavy shower – I could only hope that Florence was the same.

Florence was on the best cities in Italy for shopping so Jane decided where better to shop for my wedding clothing. We were taking my families private jet up there today and staying up there for a few days to try and buy as much as possible.

'Come on, Izzy, get dressed,' Jane grinned, skipping into my room.

I turned from the window to smile at her, I was sure she was more excited about this than I was, although I was really excited.

'Why is ever one else ready?' I asked teasingly.

'Kind of,' Jane grinned, and I felt my smile falter as I realised I was the last. 'Esme's packed, dressed and waiting for you to tell her you're ready to go so she's sketching. Rosalie is just brushing her hair and Alice is bouncing around like a ball of energy in her room. Oh, and I'm here.'

'Right, I'll get dressed,' I laughed lightly causing her spin around and go back into her room.

I got dressed at vampire speed, slipping jeans and a pretty job on since I would look weird if I wore my normal clothing in Florence before disappearing out my door.

On this floor was one guest room, the best in my opinion, so I went there first. I knock before entering.

'Morning,' I grinned, walking into the room to see my aunt sitting by the window with her sketchpad on her lap, her hair tied into a scruffy bun and her feet crossed on the window sill – the image just caused my grin to widen.

'Good morning, Izzy, dear,' she glanced up at me with a motherly smile. 'Are you ready to go?'

I nodded, 'what are you drawing?'

'Nothing,' she said, flipping her book shut causing me to raise an eyebrow. 'It's just silly little things and they weren't very good.'

I didn't believe her but, letting it go, I smiled at her and told her to meet me in the antechamber where we came in before going to get Rose and Alice, who were on the next floor.

5 minutes later, we were boarding the plane. It was only a half an hour flight and an hour and a half drive but I figured that the plane would be more fun because I hardly ever got to go in it and I could tell by Alice's face that the Cullens don't either and then we wouldn't have to fit everything we buy into our cars because, knowing what Alice and Rosalie were like, we'd probably buy far more than we intend to. Of course, we wouldn't be bringing the dresses back with us since they would have to be made and then we would have to go in for any alterations.

When the plane landed in Florence airport, we checked into a hotel before going to the bridal shop where Esme had made an appointment the day before. However, perfectly, the rain was already falling heavily when we arrived and didn't look like it would let up anytime soon.

The bridal shop was in the centre of Florence and we had a while before we need to be there so we wondered round a little bit before heading there, looking at the river and in few shops. By the time we actually entered the bridal boutique, Alice and Rosalie had shopping bags which they were struggling to hold along with their umbrella's.

'Welcome, how can I help you?' a merry voice said as soon as we stepped through the door.

'We have an appointment at noon,' Esme said kindly, smiling at the small woman, no taller than Alice with brown hair and subtle but pretty features, who had spoken.

'Name?' the lady inquired cheerfully.

'Isabella Volturi,' Esme replied since I was far too busy glancing around the shop with the girls.

'That's the Volturi-Talor wedding, isn't it? Right this way,' she said as she led us into one of the side rooms.

The boutique was mainly empty. It was an expensive one that not many people could afford so they didn't need very many private dressing and mirror rooms. The room we enter clearly showed the high quality of the place: beautiful flower arrangements were everywhere and I could tell Esme was slightly jealous of the sophistication of them; there was a carpeted, circular raised area that had three full length mirrors in front of it; there was also several sofas and chairs along with a coffee table.

'My name is Kathleen. Which of you three is the lucky bride?' she questioned kindly, gesturing us to a comfy looking, cream sofa.

'I am,' I grinned, sitting down next to Esme before introducing my family. 'My maid of honour and sister-in-law to-be, Jane; Rosalie and Alice, my cousins; and Esme, my aunt, although she's acting as my mother.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you all,' Kathleen grinned while she perched on the table, 'and welcome, Isabella, we have around 13 months to till the wedding so don't worry there's no rush. First things first, any styles in mind - dress or wedding?'

My lips twitched as she pulled out a notepad and pen from her pocket with a flourish.

'Um, not really,' I replied, smiling sheepishly. 'But I know I want a long train and the wedding is a Midsummer Night Dream theme, in a forest, with the colour scheme is red and gold.'

'That sounds lovely,' she smiled, while writing. 'Let me ask you some questions to get us started. Do you want a long or a short dress, maybe something in the middle?'

I fought the urge to laugh - I couldn't imagine my father would be too happy if his princess of a daughter had a knee-length wedding dress. Besides, I wanted to keep it traditional.

'Definitely long,' I answered before smirking slightly. 'I want to feel just life a princess'

They all chuckled slightly, but only my family got the irony I was speaking.

"Do you have a preference for colours? White, off-white, ivory?" she continued.

"White," I replied. 'Maybe with a bit of red or gold in but I'm not sure.'

'What about you're price range?' Kathleen asked.

I shared a look with Esme, who spoke, 'her uncle and father are extremely well off and they both told her to splash out as much as she wants.'

'How fun!' Kathleen laughed lightly. 'Alright, Isabella, what size are you?

'A 40,' I replied, trying to remember the Italian dress size scheme compared to the American. I hardly ever shopped for myself, since I didn't really like it, leaving Jane to do it. The only time I shopped for myself was during my time away from Volterra but I never had to shop in Italy.

'Did you bring anything with you?' she now asked. 'Jewellery, heels?'

'My mother's jewellery,' I nodded, pulling the beautifully decorated box that held the jewellery that my father gave me mouths ago out of my bag. 'The dress has to go with them and some heels around the size I'm going to look for.'

Kathleen leaned forward as I opened the box so she could see what was inside. Just as Jane and I did, she gasped.

'They're gorgeous.'

'Thank you.'

"Right, that's given me inspiration: I have a few gowns in mind. Do you want to begin trying on?" she asked receiving a nod from me in return. Just before she left she turned, 'would you ladies like something to drink - water, champagne?'

I glanced at Esme.

'We'll have some water, please,' she replied, no doubt not wanting to waste something expensive that we wouldn't even drink but knowing it would be odd not having anything at all since we all knew we were going to be here for a while.

'Let me bring the dresses and water. Make yourself at homes' she added kindly disappearing through the door.

'Are you excited?' Alice asked practically bouncing in excitement.

'Definitely but nervous. What if I can't choose?' I said biting my lip nervously.

'Iz, relax. You don't have make a decision today. You can still take a few days to decide," Rose grinned over at me, I knew she and Emmett had been married many times so this was probably nice for her to see it from someone else's point of view.

'Of course, dear, keep calm,' Esme smiled, pulling a camera from her handbag as Kathleen returned with a rack full of dresses and 5 bottles of water.

'That was quick,' Jane said so quietly only us vampires could hear her.

"I picked a variety of dresses, and, you're so beautiful, I'm sure you'll look stunning in all of them," she said. 'Once you find a style you like, we can begin to narrow it down and search more specifically.'

She picked the first one of the rack and lead me into the oversized changing room. She pooled it on the floor and I stepped into the centre, before we pulled in up and slipped the straps over my arms. Taking a deep breath and preparing for my families screams, I stepped out the changing room. As expected, Esme smiled looking tearful and Alice shrieked but Jane and Rosalie only smiled widely. I stepped on the pedestal and looked in the mirrors.

The dress was very beautiful - a V-neck beaded in bugle beads with organza flowers, cap sleeve on a lace mermaid gown, it had a beaded belt that was attached at the natural waist, I could see that the dress had a deep V back, buttons covering the back zipper, and the a chapel length train - but it wasn't me in the slightest, although I was in awe at how real this was all becoming, and the girls, along with Kathleen, seemed to agree as she pulled the next dress.

I glanced once more in the mirror before going over after her and changing into a completely different styled dress. This time as I stepped into the mirror, I gasped. This one was a strapless ball gown with an embroidered lace bodice which was delicately draped with tulle. Satin buttons accented the back of the bodice which lead once again to a chapel length train. The whole dress was decorated in silver lace appliqued and beaded flowers.

'I love this,' I beamed, slightly in shook, seeing everyone smile in the mirror but then I sighed. 'However, I think it's a bit too modern, maybe for a mid-summer night dream. Don't you think, Aunt Esme?'

'I can see your point,' she smiled. 'You look so beautiful though.'

I sent her a loving look which clearly told her not to get too teary on me - that was my uncle Carlisle's job when he realises that the girl he raised to be a kind and compassionate young woman, that I hoped I succeeded in being, was getting married. It was one thing I was sure of: my uncle would be far more sentimental than my father when I actually married Alec because he was the one to raise me, to make me who I was - my father may have been the man who biological created me but he hardly had a hand in my upbringing.

'So,' Kathleen said, reaching for her notepad. 'What makes you like this one so much.'

'I like the decoration on it,' I smiled, reaching down and picking up a bit of fabric. 'I mean, it's not something big and out there like a jewelled bodice but it's simple and subtle -'

'Like you,' Rose smiled charmingly at me, and I felt like I should be blushing.

'Jane, what do you think?' I asked, turning to my sister to-be.

'I like the style but I agree, it needs to be more "rustic" for lack of better word,' Jane smiled. 'Less perfect, you known.'

'Thank you for phrasing what I couldn't,' I laughed to her as I saw Kathleen writing again.

For the next two hours, I tried on dress after dress followed by an analysis of it. Kathleen was getting happier and happier as the time went on but I was losing hope although Alice was still as chirpy as ever. Esme was smiling motherly at me as I sent her hopeless looks which just told me that the dress was there and I would find it eventually. While Rose, Alice and Jane just chattered with me trying to keep my spirits up.

Kathleen was untying the ribbons on the back of the most recent dress when her hands froze and she went rather like Alice did when she was having a vision: her mouth parted slightly and her eyes widened with a black expression as she stared straight ahead.

'I have an idea,' she said, as I opened my mouth to ask her if she was okay. 'Take this off and I'll be right back.'

Extremely confused, I stepped carefully out of the dress before grabbing a dressing gown and stepping out of the changing room.

'Did that make sense to any one?' I asked but they all shook their heads, even Alice - it was actually rather annoying that anything I'm involved in she couldn't see.

Kathleen reappeared quickly as promised with a single dress in her hand, a smaller bag which I assumed to be jacket or something and an extremely wide smile.

'I just thought of the dress that fitted everything you have said,' she beamed, ushering me back inside the changing room where she helped me change into, what she thought was, the final dress.

I smiled as I stepped out and my families eyes widened and smiles lit up their faces; Esme even went as far to stand up and press her hands into a prayer like position. Feeling encouraged, I picked up the dress and stepped on the pedestal. Having closed my eyes when I stepped up, I open them and was instantly in awe, sure that girl wasn't me but the golden eyes and the mahogany hair told me it was, not to mention the placement of small freckles and the dimples I saw as I began to smile. The dress was a ball silhouette, off-the-shoulder, sleeveless gown made from white Tulle and Satin. It had a natural waist line and a cathedral length train - I could tell since Kathleen was trying to lay it out behind me - with the beautiful silver lace applique and beaded flowers decorating it. Over my arms, she had put a lace waistcoat with 2/3 length sleeves and on my head, along with my tiara which I had also brought with me, was a royal cathedral length matching veil. The dress was a bit loose in places which meant if I was so happy with it now, I'd like it more when it fitted perfectly.

I bit my lip and grinned, turning my head to look at Esme and Jane, 'well?'

They just stared at me not saying anything so I turned my head to Alice and Rose but received nothing. Taking that as a good sign, I turned by gaze back to the mirror, my smile becoming so large that I could no longer bite my lip.

'This is the one,' I said, mainly to myself. 'This is definitely to one.'

'Yeah?' Esme finally spoke but although it was a question I knew she agreed with me.

'Yeah,' I nodded at her. 'Jane, think Alec will like it.'

'Definitely,' Jane beamed. 'You look so beautiful, Iz.'

'Thank you,' I said to Kathleen, who sent me a warm smile in return.

'Jane,' Alice finally spoke. 'Be sure to tell Demetri to make sure Alec keeps breathing when he sees Izzy.'

We all laughed although Jane, Esme, Alice, Rosalie and I all knew that I would make no difference.

'I'd pay to see that,' Jane laughed, no doubt imagining her brother fainting - I let out a small giggle at the thought as well.

'I think we all would,' Rose grinned.

'So this is the one?' Kathleen asked. 'No more dresses?'

'No more dresses,' we all said in unison before laughing

Kathleen laughed joyfully, 'I guess it's unanimous. Well, that dress is €2,190.00.'

I nodded, that was perfectly acceptable for me since money was never an issue. 15 minutes later we left the shop feeling very pleased with ourselves because we knew not many brides could have got that done so quickly.

'Well,' I grinned, linking my arm with my aunt's, 'shall we go back to the hotel, I have thing I want to show you?'

'Oh,' Alice squealed. 'What?'

'Come on,' I grinned, taking her by the hand and pulling her at a fast pace back to the hotel with everyone else following behind.

'Okay,' I said once we were in the hotel, pulling out a sketch book to everyone's surprise. 'I was thinking about your dresses and, well, what do think?'

I opened the book toward the back; the rest of the book was filled with different sketches, both coloured and not, and mood boards, fabric swats and tonnes of other stuff which Uncle Carlisle helped me collect – he knew a surprising amount of the types of things the women in his family like, clothing wise - but this final double page had five drawings on: one for Jane's dress, one for the rest of the bridesmaids, one for the usherettes, one for my flower girls and one for Esme. I was planning on making them and then they could keep the dresses as presents after the wedding.

'You wanna make our dresses?' Rose asked surprised and I could tell slightly flattered that I wanted to put so much effort into it.

'I didn't know you could draw,' Alice gasped and I felt like blushing.

'I have another sketch for Alec to show the shop helpers,' I admitted, 'since I know it would be a waste of time trying to _explain _to him what I picture the groom's party wearing

'They're beautiful, Iz,' Jane smiled, 'they're perfect. I love the shades.'

'What are you thinking of making them out off?' Rose asked as she stroked the picture of the bridesmaids dress.

The dress I had sketched for them was floor length and floor length with a pleated sweetheart bust and a flowing skirt. There was a thick sash around the waist which tied into a pretty bow on the back with the ends left hanging. The only difference between theirs and Jane's was the colour: Jane's was sparkling gold with a blood red sash while the rest was the opposite, blood red base and sparkling gold sash.

'Satin,' I said, grabbing a pencil from my bag and quickly adding note on.

'Aunt Esme?' I asked nervously since she hadn't said anything yet and was usually the first to compliment me.

'You've been talking to your uncle, haven't you?' she smiled shaking her head. 'It's gorgeous.'

I beamed at her, 'how did you know I talked to Uncle?'

'Because I was telling him only a few months ago that it was a shame I didn't have a dress like this,' she answered me, still shaking her head at someone but I wasn't sure if it was me or my uncle.

Hers was the same colour as Jane's and also floor length but with a scalloped neckline and sheer three quarter sleeves. The top I planned to be made of tulle with lace appliques – which I now realised would go with my dress – while the skirt and waistband of a stretch satin fabric.

'Any alterations?' I asked with a wide smile on my face, which only widened to a grin when the shook their heads. 'Okay! We need to shop for fabrics then and shoes, and accessories for the other girls – Alec said for me to pick some up so he could give them as gifts.' -I rolled my eyes while saying this, why he couldn't do it himself I couldn't understand – 'then he's going to do the rest of the presents.'

'Right,' my aunt grinned leaping to her feet. 'Let's go fabric shopping.'

I grinned and grabbed the sketch book forcing into already full bag before we set of again. It didn't take us long to find a good fabric shop but it took a good while to find the right fabrics in both colours even though I had planned it. Eventually we left and I pulled them into a shoe shop.

'Hi,' I grinned at a passing shop assistant as I pulled out my sketch book, she stopped and smiled at me. 'Um, I was wondering what sort of shoes you would recommend for this dress?'

I was showing her my sketch of the bridesmaids dress.

'High heels, of course,' she replied still smiling. 'Why don't you take a seat and I'll go get some shoes for inspiration.'

'That would be great, thank you,' I said, gesturing everyone to sit down on the chairs which happened to be just behind us.

They all sat down but I hovered beside Aunt Esme's chair. The girl returned quickly her arms piled high with boxes but before any of us could offer to help she put them down on the floor.

I felt like banging my head on the wall near my as she showed us box after box of shoes but every time one of us could find something wrong with it.

'What about these?' Dani, I spied her name from her name tag, asked picking up a box from the smaller pile.

The shoes she was proffering in front of me were an open-toed, skinny-heeled, T-strap sandal in, what she had told us earlier, Dorothy Glitter, no doubt from the Wizard of Oz film. The sides were cut out and it had crimson silk piping. I felt a grin pull at my lips as I look towards every else but no one said anything.

'Anyone?' I asked. 'I like them but, I'm not the one wearing them so …'

'No, they're good,' Rose smiled over at me. 'I think they'd look nice with the dress.'

'Me to,' Alice agreed mirroring Rose's expression.

Crossing my fingers, I turned back to Dani and asked, "Do you have it in gold?"

She nodded and disappeared back into the cupboard where they shop kept all the shoes. She soon came back with another box and pulled out a shoe, placing it on her hand in front of us.

This shoe was beautiful as well with gold glitter and gold silk instead of the red of the other shoes.

'Jane?'

'Perfect.'

'Wedding?' Dani asked, smiling brightly at her success, as we continued looking at the bridesmaids shoes in satisfaction.

'Yes,' I beamed happily. 'July 16th next year.'

'Congratulations.'

'Thank you.'

'One minute!' she then exclaimed and we watched as she disappeared quickly for a human.

It wasn't long till she returned with another shoe box in her hands. She placed it on the table in front of me and gestured for to open in. I did as she said and leant forward smiling.

'We keep a few shoes in stock for weddings,' she smiled back as I pulled out a pair matching white shoes to the bridesmaids. 'That's what we call wedding dress white glitter and the piping's white silk.'

'It's meant to be,' Esme grinned from behind me.

She had wondered off with my sketch book when I told her to go look for her own shoes and had finally returned.

'You like them?' I asked, spinning around to face her.

'Is this your mother?' Dani asked and I wondered how she came to that conclusion since Esme and I didn't look that alike apart from the fact we were both extremely beautiful being vampires, both had dimples, both had gold eyes and wavy hair but then I thought about it I looked even less like my father.

'I'm her aunt,' Esme grinned over at Dani, 'and I love the shoes.'

'Shall we get them?' I asked, looking around to receive a range of nods.

'I'll put the rest away,' Dani smiled grabbing a few boxes and leaving.

'Aunt Esme, did you find some shoes?' I asked spinning in the seat I had stolen from her to look at her properly.

'No, I returned failing in my mission,' she smiled. 'Of course, I did. Here.'

She put the box on my lap and I open it slowly. The shoes she had brought over from my approval were sandals as well, with a skinny heel. However, they were in gold glitter with a double band toe and a sling strap back.

'Yeah, I love'em,' I grinned, titling my head back to look at them.

'I can't believe we're doing this so quickly,' Alice grinned shaking her head. 'Do you remember Rose and Emmett's last wedding, Esme?'

I heard Esme sigh heavily and mutter under her breath, 'don't remind me,' causing us all to laugh.

We were stopping when Dani came back over, 'how many of each then?'

'One of these,' I said, placing the box Esme brought over on the table assuming she had brought over a pair that fitted, 'and this is going to sound mad, eight of the red ones, two gold ones and one white one.'

Dani expression told me she was as shocked as I expected her to be and I couldn't help but laugh with my family.

'Big wedding?' she asked and I nodded still giggling, she disappeared for a second before coming back with a pen and notebook. 'Alright what sizes?'

'I'm a 41.5,' I told her gesturing to white shoes.

'Same,' Rosalie nodded, not really knowing the Italian shoe size scale but she was the same size as me.

'In red,' I told Dani, who smiled at me gratefully. 'Jane?'

'I'm a 40,' Jane smiled before adding for Dani benefit, 'the gold ones.'

'5.5?' Alice muttered to me quickly at vampire sound and speed so I whispered back, '39.5.'

'I need a 39.5 in the red,' she then smiled to Dani.

'Do you know any of the others?' Dani asked while she noted down Alice's request on her pad as she had done with all of ours.

'Can you give us a few minutes?' Esme asked politely.

'Of course,' Dani smiled. 'I'll be back with all of yours then you can tell me the rest.'

'Thank you,' Esme smiled, perching on the arm of my chair as I pulled out my Iphone – I wasn't particularly fond of it but I loved the case which was an elegant butterfly design: floral like swirls, and a butterfly with silk-like wings in shades of blue and lilac, decorated with shiny jewels.

Starting this far away from the wedding meant that if the shoes didn't fit we could bring them back with plenty of time so the general rule about buying shoes for other people didn't really apply, so I, subtly at vampire speed, texted the rest of my bridesmaids, along with my train and flower girl, for their shoe size.

I slowed down when Dani came back with my shoe size but I only had one more by then so it wasn't much of a hindrance. I placed my phone on the arm of the chair as she left once again and reached for the box holding my shoes.

Having a sudden though, I started rummaging in my bag until I had found the high heels I had worn while trying on the dresses – of course it didn't matter that much but I would make things so much easier is they were the same height. Placing them next to each other, I breathed a sigh of relief; the height of the heel was the same on both shoes.

Removing my trainers and socks, since I would ever wear thin tights or nothing at all on the day, I opened the strap and slipped the shoe on. It fitted fine, saving me from having to ask for another size.

I looked over to see my sister-to-be and cousins trying on their own shoes before they met my gaze and nodded. I breathed another sigh of relief in response as my phone began to vibrate.

_Perfect timing, girls_, I thought as I reached for it_, very quick_. Chelsea, Reneta, Corin, and Harriet had all replied and now we just had to wait for Adrianna with her and Abi's sizes and Heidi. Heidi wouldn't be long, I was sure, since she could hardly keep her hands of her phone but Adrianna might take longer.

Dani had left her notebook on the table so I quickly wrote all the replies down for her.

'Are they alright?' Dani asked as she walked towards us.

'They're fine, thank you,' Rose replied before saying teasingly, 'and Izzy has been kind enough to write down the rest for you.'

'Izzy?' Dani questioned and turned to me. 'Your names Izzy? – it's very pretty.'

'Isabella, but yeah,' I smiled slightly taken a back with the random compliment of my name. 'We're just waiting for a few more replies.'

'Well, while you're waiting do you need to get the men's shoes?' she asked.

'No,' I shook my head as my phone vibrated. 'I'm leaving that to my fiancé. 44 in the red, please.'

I added the last part after looking at my phone.

'When's the big day?' Dani asked, obviously trying to keep the conversation following until all the replies came – I really should have thought to gather them before we came in.

'July 16th,' I replied, having a feeling I was going to be saying that a lot during the next few days.

It was for ten minutes that Adrianna finally replied; 'the last two reds are in a 39 and a 40.5.'

'Right, I'll get them,' Dani smiled, rising from where she had sat on a stool. 'If you gather the boxes you need, I'll get someone to put the others away in a second, and I'll meet the till.'

We left the shop, smiling again and bags hanging off our arms since we had brought 12 pairs of shoes. Since it was getting late and the shops were starting to close, we decided to stop shopping for the day and go relax in the hotel.

Once back there, I noticed that Jane and Alice gravitated toward the sofa and began to talk about fashion, Rosalie went to her bag and pulled out a mechanical magazine before setting onto one of the beds to read it. I grabbed my sketch book from my bag and sat at the small table to start thinking about where to start and was curious that Esme got her own out and sat opposite me, although she was facing Jane and Alice.

Shrugging inwardly, I decided that she wouldn't tell me even if I asked and continued with my planning.

**An update, I know it's a miracle. Anyway, I know that this chapters really long but I felt you guys deserve it with how long it took for it to be written. I hope I can continue writing now that I've got started again but no promises, it all depends on time and inspiration.**

**I hope you like this chapter, please review x**


	16. Gems

The next day we left the hotel rather late and began wondering into the centre of Florence, Alice really wanted to go into Pucci so I told her that well head there and then split up to do things we needed or wanted to see. I was planning on buying something for Esme as a present and then I need some new books, Rose and Jane were quite happy wondering through the smaller less expensive shops and I had a feeling Esme would probably go and sightsee with her camera and sketchbook – she never went anywhere without it as though she was waiting for the perfect opportunity for a picture.

The weather was clearer today, which was a slight problem for my family but they managed it by keeping the shade and under umbrella's – although they still sparkled a little, it was that noticeable unless you knew they should.

So around half eleven we all dispersed in different directions agreeing to meet by the doors to the Cathedral of Santa Maria del Fiore in an hour. Trying to be subtly, I slip inside Parenti , a small but well esteemed jewellery shop.

10 minutes later, I left with a gift wrapped jewellery box to give Esme the morning of the wedding. I had brought her a necklace and earrings set, that was a dainty silver floral vine with elegant tear-shaped red crystal drops. She would also receive some flowers on the day, by tradition, but this was something more personal. Besides, she needed some red in her outfit apart from the red organza shawl I had at the castle already for her.

With still over 40 minutes left, I made my way to the bookstore and then onto the large library where I settled down to wait for the time to pass.

Half an hour later, I reluctantly put my book away and began to make my way towards the cathedral. It wasn't the biggest cathedral in Italy, the cathedral in Milan held that title, but it was a handsome building, with arches and domes.

Jane and Rose were already standing in the shade of it when I arrived, so I quickly joined them while we waited for Esme and Alice to arrive, which they did within five minutes of each other.

'Am I the last one?' Alice asked as she danced over, bags hanging of her arms. We all nodded unsurprised, reaching toward her to take some of the bags off her. 'Thanks.'

'So,' I asked as we sat down on a beach by the wall, 'is Uncle bankrupt?'

Alice rolled her eyes, 'of course not.'

'Well, where are we going now?' Rose asked me, after placing one of Alice's smaller bags inside her own larger one.

'I'm trying to decide what I want to do for the other bridesmaids,' I told her. 'You three have got those jewellery sets but-?

'Wait,' Alice stopped me. 'What jewellery sets?'

I blanched before closing my eyes in annoyance at the stupidity of myself.

'I'll show you when we get back to Volterra,' I sighed. 'I can't believe I haven't given you them yet. My mother gave them as a present to her aunt and they're absolutely beautiful. Father gave them to me a while after you left.'

'Anyway back to your dilemma,' Esme smiled at me as Alice and Rosalie looked excited.

'Right, yeah … um. Bridesmaids jewellery,' I reminded myself. 'With you guys having the old sets, what should I have them wear, because anything I buy won't match so would it just look odd? Or should I have them not wearing any at all or just earrings or-'

I was cut off from my rambling with a laugh from Jane, 'you're over thinking again, Izzy honey.'

I scowled at her: she always said I overthought things.

'We'll you're buying them jewellery as a gift anyway so why not just get them some similar earrings and a pendant,' Rose suggested, smiling at me amusedly as I nodded.

'I suppose,' I said, chewing on my lip.

'Iz, the earring would be easy to find something similar and then if we find a pendant with a crystal hanging from it, it will be fine,' Jane rolled her eyes. 'Trust me.'

'Fine, okay, that's sounds good,' I admitted that it would probably look the best. 'Let's go look, I know a great jewellery shop.'

Standing up I led them back to the shop where I had brought Esme's present, shaking my head at the shop keeper when everyone turned to look at the jewellery as he smiled at me.

It took us a while to find a similar set of earrings, since only Jane and I knew what they actually looked like but eventually we found them and a lovely simple pendant for everyone to wear. Traditionally, I knew the bridesmaids traditionally paid for their own wedding assemble but I wasn't allowing that. With my friends from the Volturi, they used my family's money on the main anyway and the rest were my family – a load of my money came from Uncle Carlisle anyway as presents or things over the years. Adrianna, of course, was the exception but she had paid for everything when I was with her, since I had hardly any money at that point, it was about time I brought her something. So I had informed all my bridesmaids that I would be buying their wedding clothing, no arguments.

We left the shop with seven sets – I had decided that Abi and Harriet would have the same jewellery – and I felt like screaming (in a happy way). The bridesmaids were done, as was Aunt Esme, my flower girl and my train girl, I just had to make their dresses… and find some shoes for the Usherettes. I sighed, so much for the shoe shopping done.

'Guys, we have to find a shoe shop,' I said heavily. 'I forgot the Usherettes shoes.'

'Don't worry,' Aunt Esme smiled, 'that won't take long, and you must know what you want?'

I nodded and we walked at a fast pace back to the shop we were in yesterday. Dani was just finishing up with a customer when we walked in and, one she'd done she came over, a large smile on her face.

'Forget something?' she grinned.

'Usherettes,' Alice laughed, smiling.

'What are you looking for then, Isabella?' she asked and I was surprised she remembered my name: she seemed to notice that. 'It's not often we get such a big wedding party in here, I perked up my day. What do you need?'

'Um, honey gold colour and the same toe style,' I thought actually having no idea except the colour but remembering that Esme had chosen shoes with the same front as mine and the bridesmaids, 'but not glitter.'

'Alright,' Dani nodded and disappeared.

'How many of these do we need?' Esme asked.

'Yeah, who are the Usherettes?' Rose questioned as we all sat down.

'The guard,' Jane answered Rose while I tried to count how many.

'6,' I answered Esme. 'But hopefully, I can just send them here and then can get the right size.'

'That'd fine,' Dani replied and I turned around even though I knew she was already there. 'I'll tell the manager to keep a variety of sizes in and then they can come in give us your name and well get the shoes.' (She placed down the two boxes she had in her hands to pull the notebook out of her pocket) 'So it's Isabella?'

'Volturi,' I smiled.

'Great, and 6,' she returned me smile before picking up one of the boxes. 'We only have two shoes that fit the criteria you set.'

She opened both boxes and placed a shoe on the table. One had what I was almost certain was called a Dorsay back while the other had a cross front back. They were both in Suede and of course, honey gold.

'I like those,' Rose smiled at me, pointing to the cross ones.

'Me too,' I agreed. 'Jane, Alice, Auntie?

I still felt a little weird calling Esme "auntie" but "aunt" just sound weird and "Aunt Esme" was far too long to say over and over again. It was just that "Auntie" kind of made her sound old which was definitely not the case. She, however, didn't seem to mind and she smiled every time I called her it, just like Uncle Carlisle.

'This is your choice, Iz,' Jane reminded me.

'Fine, yeah,' I rolled my eyes. 'Alright, the cross straps, thank you, Dani.'

'I'm glad to be of help,' she smiled, noting it down and putting the shoes back in there boxes. As she left to put them away, she turned slight. 'Oh, and be more confident in your decisions, as your friend said, it's your wedding.'

'I know,' I muttered quietly, feeling once again like I should be blushing.

Dani laughed and left.

'See that wasn't too hard, was it?' Aunt Esme chuckled lightly. 'What have we got left to do?'

I thought about it, brushing my hair from my face since it had escaped the scruffy ponytail I had put it in earlier that day. I had the dresses to make but I had brought the material for all of them the previous day so I had done all the shopping for that – I had everything else in the castle; we had ordered my dress, veil and jacket and I would have to go for a fitting around six weeks before the wedding, that was done; the jewellery for the bridesmaids and "children" were bought as well as Esme present so jewellery was done and we had ordered all the shoes for all the females in the wedding party – so what else did we need to do?

'I think we're done,' I said still frowning in thought. 'I mean, I still have to make the dresses and get mine altered but that's not to do for a while.'

'Really?' Jane asked. 'That was quick.'

'We'll I suppose it's because Iz had most of the dresses planned out,' Rose smiled at me, 'besides her own. '

'You mean we're actually done shopping?' I asked. 'After two days?'

'The shopping,' my aunt nodded and I was sure was going through everything we had brought in her head. 'However, you still have the transport to sort out, who's actually going to perform the ceremony, decorations, dance lesson, music, you need to talk to Alec about the grooms wear, the invitations – that's shopping, you need to find a Wedding Stationary shop.'

Before I could say anything, Dani returned.

'Would you like to pay for these now or while your usherettes bring money with them?' she asked kindly.

'Um, now,' I smiled, giving my aunt a one minutes signal with my finger and following Dani.

I quickly paid for the six pairs of shoes before gathering my family and leaving the shop. I turned to my aunt suddenly feeling very lost under all the things I had to do that she had listened.

'So what do I have to buy from the Stationer,' I asked as we walked down the road toward the park.

She sighed heavily and I feared a big list coming, 'announcements; thank you notes; invitations & envelopes; ceremony programs; response cards & envelopes; seating and table cards; save-the-date cards; location map; guest book; a stationary set for a post box/wishing well if you want one.'

'They're so sweet,' Alice smiled, interrupting Aunt Esme. 'You could have a wish-well shaped one which would look great with the theme.

'What are they for?' Jane asked, looking as confused as I felt overwhelmed.

'People can put messages and cards in them,' Rose smiled. 'Wishing you luck, you could put it at the wedding if the majority of your "kingdom" aren't invited to the reception.'

'I like it,' I smiled sitting on a bench. 'A golden wishing well. It's a sweet idea. So I need to talk to Alec?'

'That would be a good idea,' Jane smiled. 'He might have an opinion on the invitations, at least.'

'You also need to decide who it's from,' Rose added. 'Aro, Aro and Esme, you and Alec, The Volturi?'

'I would suggest either your father or you and Alec,' Aunt Esme told me since I had grimaced. 'Since I'm only acting your mother.'

'Right,' I smiled. 'We'll we can't do that now since I think it's probably best if Alec and I go to one in Volterra.'

They all nodded in agreement.

'You and Alec also need to get your wedding rings,' Alice grinned, wiggling her own at me, 'and you need to find a way to send all the vampires the announcement since hardly any have fixed addresses.'

'And you're honeymoon,' Jane grinned, laughing.

'You need to sort out a photographer,' Rose added, 'and a wedding gift list.'

'Alright, alright,' my aunt laughed, placing a hand on my back and I rested my forehead against my knees. 'We're going to overwhelm her.'

'Too late,' I heard Jane mutter as my aunt rubbed my back.

'What do you think about horse and carriages?' I said into my knees and knew, although I couldn't see, that their eyebrows had risen in shock that I was actually thinking about what they said rather than just being dazed by it all and completely lost.

'We're vampires, Izzy,' Alice said. 'Animals don't like us, they know they're in danger from us.'

I shook my head but Jane was the one who spoke.

'There's this vampire and he has tonnes of different breeds of horse,' she explained. 'The masters allow him to study them, even change some into vampire animals – it doesn't work that well but it's possible. Anyway, they're so used to vampires that they don't make a fuss about us.'

'We'll we can't have cars, can we?' Rose laughed and I took that as she thought it was a good idea.

'Shall we head home tomorrow, then?' I asked, pulling my head off of my knees and smiling at them. 'Alec may be home so I can start talking to him about all this stuff.'

'Why tomorrow?' Jane asked.

'The plane,' I shrugged, 'they need twenty-four hour advanced notice. Plus it means I can get all the measurements I need for the dresses while we're still here.'

'Okay tomorrow, it is then,' Esme smiled at me as we all stood up and headed back toward the hotel.

**So much shorter than the previous chapter and not as good in my opinion but I felt this was a good place to end it. Hopefully I can get some writing done tomorrow (or later today since it's half 2 in the morning) but no promises since it's my brothers birthday :D.**

**Hope you like it, please review x**


	17. Too Close for Comfort

Alec wasn't home when we returned to Volterra the next evening, so after putting all the stuff in my office-cum-wedding room I went for a walked in the garden with a watering can and my book. Of course, we actually had people to tend to the gardens around the castle but I liked adding my own little bits here and there.

Once I had watered the flowers that weren't looking too great, I sat down in the small pavilion that actually used to be used as my classroom with Uncle Carlisle when I was younger and opened my book. I had finished the book I was reading before and was now starting a book I brought in Florence having wanted to read it for months but not having it in the library.

I was barely past the first chapter when I had the feeling of eyes watching me but, after looking around and seeing a few vampires from the guard milling around, I shrugged and turned back to my book – surely it was just one of them.

But as time passed and the sun began to set, the feeling didn't go away and was there even when I could see no one surrounding me. My eyes narrowed, my father had become less strict about going everywhere with a member of the guard but I wouldn't put it past him to send someone to spy on –

My thoughts jolted to a stop as my sweeping eyes narrowed on a wisp of red among the green of colours. My eyes squinted as I tried to identify what was amongst the leaves because I could tell it wasn't a flower of any sort.

I placed my book down on the bench behind where I had curled my legs at the side of me and stop up, a frown marring my face. Taking slow, deliberate steps in case it was just a small animal hiding in the bushes from all the vampires, I walked towards it.

I breathed in when I got a bit closer before freezing; it was an animal but not the sort I wanted to encounter. Victoria. My eyes scanned quickly for a guard member but that was a vital mistake.

As soon as I took my eyes of her, she leaped towards me sending the two of us tumbling backwards and onto the floor, her on top of me, hissing and snarling angrily. I struggled beneath her, pushing her head backwards with all the strength I had; feeling grateful when it began to come off but she rolled off me.

I ducked as she swung an arm at me but as I went to grab her leg, she moved it and grabbed my hair, pulling back. I screamed and swung a punch out, but, no doubt due to her gift, she moved out the way. However, somehow she didn't move when I kicked by leg out and caught her in the shin.

We continued to fight and she seemed to become desperate, ignoring her instincts, meaning that I got more hits in. She screamed as I managed to get her arms locked behind her but managed to flip me over so we were in our original position: my pinned beneath her.

It was annoying that I was an indestructible as a normal vampire and that I needed to breathe, even if I could last longer not than the normal human. Victoria and The Romanians must have some instinct into our family as she placed her hands over my mouth and nose making it hard to breathe. I struggled still, punching and kicking out but I didn't seem to be hitting her although one of her hands was still hitting me.

Inwardly, I became very annoyed; normally I could hold my own against at least two vampires which was actually better than some of the guards but Victoria's gift made it harder and I had always hated failing.

My vision began to darken around the edges as I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. I heard yelling but could make little sense of it as my eyelids began fluttering and closed. The weight was lifted off my chest but I still couldn't get breath into my body – I felt horrible claustrophobic. Hands pressed gentle on me: my forehead, my cheeks, my hands; voices talked to me, or maybe to someone else, I couldn't be sure. Nothing seemed to make sense and I couldn't grasp on anything.

'Izzy! Baby!' I heard a new voice the only one that I was able to understand in the crowd of undistinguishable voices that I could vaguely tell where nearer to me.

Everything seems to quieten down at the new voice in their midst and I heard footsteps – they were obviously moving away from me since the hands disappeared and, along with it, that horrible claustrophobic feeling but the voice was still talking. I breathed in and as I did so a scent over flowed my senses, a scent that made me actually try and understand what the voice was saying.

'-eyes,' I caught the end of the sentence. 'Isabella,' – I was so rarely called Isabella that the tone caught my attention – 'open your eyes, please.'

My eyelids fluttered as I recognised the voice, the voice of the man for whom I would do anything for. Alec.

'Atta-girl, Iz,' I heard Jane's worried voice from near my head. 'Come on we need you.'

I felt a hand stroke my cheek and lips press against my forehead. I squeezed my eyes closed tightly as they did so and just as they left forced my eyes open.

I saw Alec lean back until he met my eyes and a pained smile broke out of his face.

'Hey, you,' I smiled up at him as I heard Jane sigh and move away a bit so Alec and I could have a minute, no doubt.

He didn't say anything but leaned down slightly as I reached an arm around to wrap around his neck. As I pulled myself up slightly, he wrapped his own arm around my waist and pulled me into a sitting position.

'Hey,' he said, resting his forehead against mine. 'I thought I was meant to give you the heart attacks. Not exactly the scene I wanted to come home to.'

'Sorry,' I grinned, glad he was joking around with me: it was so much easier to deal with than anything else. 'I'll try to choose betters time to be attacked by a vengeful red-headed vampire.'

I glanced around to see my aunt and cousins gathered by my father and two Volturi uncles, looking scared and relieved. Members of the guard were there as well, although they were frowning off in the distance and, with a sharp pang, I realised Victoria let go of me at her own accord to save herself and had run before the guard could get a hold of her. Jane, I knew although I couldn't see her, was behind me. I cringed and wanted to blush at the amount of people had gathered and the scene I had created.

'Are you okay?' Alec asked as he pulled me to my feet.

'I'm fine,' I smiled up at him and then to everyone else gathered around. 'I'm fine, thank you.'

The guard all left, except Jane and Demetri, catching my subtle dismissal of them all. I gave all the people left a look.

'May I have a moment with my fiancé?' I asked stepping toward them, away from Alec, still smiling but raising my eyebrows in an insinuating way. 'I'm fine; don't worry about me, no harm done.'

Truthfully, my whole body tingled, my chest ached and I just wanted to lie down but I didn't want them to worry. Alice, as though remembering how Bella Swan had always downplayed things, sent me a suspicious look but reluctantly followed everyone back inside as Aunt Esme placed a hand on her back and led her away sending a concerned look back at me.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Alec asked as I turned back towards him.

'I missed you,' I sung as I threw myself into his arms.

He chuckled and swung me around in a circle. I let out a painful gasp as pain shot through my body and he quickly put me down, staring at me in concern.

'I'm okay,' I quickly assured him, grinning as I placed a kiss to his lips. 'I have so much to talk to you about.'

'Yeah, did you girls have fun?' he smiled although I could tell he was trying to distract me so I might let slip that something hurt.

'It was great,' I said, pulling his hand and leading him towards our spot in the garden, a grin stretching wide across my face. 'I found my dress.'

'Really?' he asked and I could tell I had vaguely distracted him as a grin pulled at his lips. 'But I'm not allowed to know a thing about it, right?'

'Right.'

'That's just cruel.'

'Sorry,' I continued grinning as he chuckled lightly. 'Anyway we have so to talk about for the wedding.'

'You sound panicked,' he smiled, brushing hair out my eyes.

'You have no idea how much we have to do,' I replied, 'and I'm not going to list it because I really will start to panic.'

'Okay,' he grinned, pulling us down by our tree to sit on the floor. 'What's first on the agenda?'

'Stationary,' I grinned up him, since I was laying with my back on the grass and my head on his legs. 'Esme was saying it was best to order them loads of things at the same time and I could have done it in Florence but I want to discuss it with you because it's the invitations and the save the dates and the place cards and the day programs and so many other things that I can't be bothered to tell you now.'

I cringed once again as I felt anxiety rise up inside of me at the thought of all I had to but Alec's voice, as always, calmed me down.

'Well, why don't we focus on the invitations?' he suggested and I was so glad he was here to keep my paced. 'Let's take things one step at a time.'

'Well, we need invitations for those we're inviting to the reception, so the Denali's and those friends, and then the ones we're only inviting to the wedding, so-'

'Basically the rest of the vampire community,' Alec finished for me. 'It's a good thing we have so much money.'

'Isn't it a bit suspicious to be buying so many?' I said biting my lip; Alec grimaced and I took that as a yes. 'Anyhow, who should it be from? Do you think or your father? And do you think we should put or full names or not?'

'Iz, one step at a time,' he reminded me, 'or you'll ask yourself too many questions at once and get yourself confused and stressed.'

'Sorry.'

Alec shook his head and, looking as though he couldn't help himself, lent down and kissed me.

'I love you,' he grinned.

'I should hope so,' I replied. 'Now no distracting me, we need to talk about this.'

It was his turn to apologise, 'sorry. Okay, um … we've get stuff quite traditional – haven't we?'

'Yes,' I smiled at how adorable he looked as he was checking that he hadn't just made a huge mistake. 'It's quite traditional.'

'Well, traditionally your parents send it so …'

'Yes but I only have one of them,' I sighed, sitting up. 'Do we include Esme? She suggests not but … I'm not sure.'

'It might be nice to include her,' Alec smiled.

'It just sounds weird putting her on their without Uncle,' I sighed. 'Maybe we should keep it to my father.'

'Why am I here again?' Alec chuckled.

'So I have someone to talk this aloud to and run things past,' I laughed. 'Just throw your two cense in whenever you want.'

He laughed again and stood up, 'I'll get some paper.'

'That's a good idea,' I smiled as he walked off.

He had just entered the castle when my phone began ringing. Surprised that it was actually still in my dress pocket after my little fight with Victoria, I pulled it out. Uncle Carlisle. I sighed, Aunt Esme must have called him and no doubt he's freaking out.

'Hi, Uncle,' I said placing my phone on speaker phone.

'Are you okay? Esme called,' he voice replied calm as always but sounded slightly off and, although annoyance washed over at me at him worrying, it _was_ kind of nice.

'I'm fine,' I replied wondering how many more times I would have to see this. 'No harm done, I promise.'

'Are you sure?' he asked after sighing.

'Yes,' I said forcefully and he laughed. 'Look I have planning to be doing … I love you.'

'Just checking, sweethearts,' I could tell he was smiling as he replied. 'I love you, too. I should get back to work anyway.'

'Yeah,' I said glad on the changed of subject as Alec returned. 'We don't want anyone to die on your watch. '

'I'll talk to you soon, okay?'

'Yeah, of course,' I replied, nodding although he couldn't see me. 'Bye.'

'Bye, Izzy.'

'Right,' I turned to Alec, stowing my phone away and taking the paper and pencil he handed to me.

The next few hours, Alec and I sat there trying to find the right wording for our invitations: rotating the words, changing them, removing them. I noticed that there were so guard members hovering by the castle doors but I knew Victoria wouldn't come back now. She missed her chance and she wasn't going to risk it when all the guard was home, it was too much of a risk on her life. She wouldn't be back now but I knew she'd be back before long.

**Well, there's another chapter. I hope you like it, please review x**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: thank you, my brother had a great birthday and I also had no idea how much it took plan a wedding either – I'm fifteen and have only been to one wedding as a guest so it's a complete blank for me. Actually, I'm researching it as I go :D. Oh and I'm glad you like the clothes.**


	18. Obtaining Requests

A few weeks later, we had decided to have the wishing well at the wedding ceremony so we could have something from our subjects while I guestbook stayed just for our friends and family. We now had a late evening appointment at our stationer in Volterra to order everything we needed to from save the date to the seating guards.

Aunt Esme and my cousin had left after greeting Alec so now the Volturi Castle was back to normal. I had started making the dresses. Of course, it had only just dawned on me that I was making seventeen dresses but I had a lot of free time since my father had once again heightened the security around me meaning I had less jobs to get done but I was fine with it as long as meant I could focus mainly on making these dresses that I had around thirteen months to make – that wasn't even a dress a month! But none of that mattered because I was happy and in just over a year I was going to married to the man I loved for, almost literally, the rest of eternity. I could hardly keep a smile off my face the whole time I was working.

We had wondered round the shops last week and we'd, finally, written down the guest list. Yesterday, we had decided on the wording so we were all ready to place an order, except we needed to choose a style, which was what we were doing today but at least we knew a lot of the information needed including the colours. Alec was scared I was being so optimistic: it wasn't usually my forte.

'Look at these, I love 'em,' I smiled over at Alec before turning to the stationer who was helping us. 'Can you get that out for me?'

'Of course,' he smiled unlocking the glass show cabinet and placed the invitation in front of where I was standing.

The wedding invitations I had spotted had an intricately embossed and laser cut black wrap surrounding an ecru shimmer invitation card. A black satin ribbon tied around the wrap for a finishing look, I smiled contently pushing the invitation along the counter toward to Alec, who had come to stand next to me.

'They're really nice,' he said but from the look in his eyes I could tell he would like anything I picked out. 'I think they're kind of the wrong colour though.'

'Do you have them in any other color?' I turned to the man helping us.

'What colours do you have in mind?' he asked.

'Well,' I looked at Alec quickly, 'our wedding's red and golden themed so preferably the invitations would be in those colours. Like a red wrap and ribbon, but golden invitation card.'

'We can have it made,' the man nodded. 'If this is the one you and you fiancé want.'

'Alec?'

'Yeah, I like these,' he chuckled as my smile grew.

'Alright, why don't you come and take a seat over here and we'll go through the information,' our stationer suggested, gesturing to a table and three chairs.

Two hours later we left with our order for everything we needed complete and we walked back to the castle, holding hands.

'It's coming together,' Alec told me.

'Not getting cold feet already I hope?' I replied teasingly.

'Nope,' he chuckled, leaning down to kiss me. 'I can't wait to marry you.'

'Me either,' I grinned against his lips, pushing myself up onto my tiptoes to kiss him quickly before pulling back and grinning at him widely, shrugging as I giggled slightly. 'I'm so excited – Signora Isabella Talor, has a nice ring to it, don't you think?'

'Sounds perfetto, la mia bella fidanzata (perfect, my beautiful fiancée),' he grinned, pulling us to a stop to kissing me properly. 'By the way, I have I told you I love you recently?'

'No,' I pouted, looking at the ground.

'We'll let me remedy that,' he chuckled placing a hand under my chin. 'I love you more than anything and that'll never change.'

I grinned up at him, 'we really are going to have to worry about your reputation.'

His booming laughed echoed around the street before he muttered something about "moments" and "wrecked" under his breath. He threw his arm around my shoulders and shook his head before kissing my head continued walking us back to the castle.

'Oh by the way,' I glanced up at him as we entered the castle. 'I love you too.'

With that I kissed him lightly on the cheek and skipped off toward my office so I could continue making the dresses. I pulled out my dress pins and sat down at the table, pulling Esme's dress fabric towards me to start pinning the places. I had already done some of the other's, Jane's included. She had got very annoyed at having to stand still while I pinned it all in the right places. I would need to either go see my cousin, aunt and further away friends to do the same or they would have to come here unless I fitted them perfectly a few weeks before the wedding when they arrived. It would be nice to get out of Italy again, if only for a few days, it would probably be safer anyway and it technically was my turn to travel to America. It was an eleven and a half hour flight, give or take a couple of minutes, it was my turn to take the long trip.

* * *

'They're here!' Jane shrieked about five weeks, rushing in with boxes piled up in her arms.

'Jane, let me help you,' I yelped leaping up from where I was sitting curled next to Alec in my room as a box began to topple dangerous.

Members of the guard followed her, each carrying so many boxes that it was good that Heidi wasn't "showing" any humans around at the moment.

Not really knowing what was in the boxes, I instructed to have them put into the office which was now becoming a storage space for anything to do with the wedding. The guard disappeared a vampire speed on they had place their boxes down.

Sharing a glance with Alec, we went into the office to find only Jane left, placing the last box on the floor. The room was now covered in boxes. The table was over flowing, the floor covered, and the shelves piled almost to the ceiling, if not touching it in some places.

I sat down on one of the few empty chairs left and reached for the closest box. When I saw what was inside, my confused frown disappeared to be replaced by a small smile.

'What are they?' Alec's voice came from the other side of one of the boxes.

'HRH Mr Aro Giuseppe Volturi requests the honour of the presences of Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar of the Denali Clan at the Wedding of his daughter,' I answered him my reading the piece of card in my hand which happened to be addressed to my friends in Denali, 'Principessa Isabella Maria to Mr Alec Thomas Talor -'

I heard Alec chuckle, having written it together we both knew the words of by heart

'Sunday, the sixteenth of July, 2027, 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Volturi Castle, Volterra, Italy,' Alec finished for me and I could hear his smile in his voice which was thickened with his English accent.

Our wedding invitations had arrived, and I suppose if I looked in the other boxes I would find the rest of the stationary, which meant I knew what the next few days would be filled of for me: me sitting in this room writing all the addresses and return addresses on the envelopes. Hopefully, it wouldn't take too long with my vampire speed.

'Can you find anything else?' I asked Jane who was peering in another box on the other side of the room.

'Response cards are here,' she called and I chucked a pen towards her.

'Here's the large seating chart,' Alec added, holding a large surfaced, thin box.

'Write it on there, would you?' I said, now chucking a pen to Alec as well. 'Find the boxes and write what they are.'

I grabbed a pen labelling the box closest to me and invitations. It didn't take us too long to find and label all of the boxes since we moved at vampire speed.

'These are so pretty, Izzy,' Jane smiled, flipping a response card over in her fingers as she opened a box to find out what was in it.

'Thanks,' I smiled as I characterised the last box, this one filled with little tent cards and small envelopes for the wishing well.

The response cards were an embossed shimmering golden card with a laser-cut swirl top that matched the edge of the invitation. We had changed the invitation so the wrap and ribbon were red and the invitation card were the shimmering golden. The reception cards were exactly same while the stationary set cards were folded over shimmering golden with our names on the front, in a font the stationer called "before the rain", with blank matching envelopes to match that people could write their names on so we knew who wrote what. The rest of our stationary matched in the same way as the response cards, on general, having the swirl pattern cut at the top and being golden.

'Alright,' I frowned at all the boxes, I could see the save-the-date cards over in the back corner, the invitations books scattered around the room and everything else in random places. 'Can you two pass me the Save-The-Date boxes; they'll be the first to go out so let's have them near the table.

'Then we can put the Invitations boxes by the Reception ones and Response ones because they'll all go out together and second.

'The boxes containing the Thank You Cards – which Alec, you and I are going to have to add more personal stuff on to after the honeymoon – then rest can go in the middle because it will be used on the day. Oh, and mind the dresses!'

A lot of shuffling around later we finally had everything in places, although I still had hardly any room to make the dresses in here but I could move it into my room.

'We'll you guys going to help me address the envelopes?' I asked hopefully.

'No, sorry you're father needs us,' Jane chuckled. 'He told me as I was coming up – and us does mean me and you, Alec. Let's go.'

'Great,' I sighed, flopping into a chair and reaching for the reaching for the first Save-the-Date card and unwrapped the plastic packaging around it, figuring that I should start even though these didn't need to be send out until December.

It was perfect, matching the invitations exactly and I smiled as I tied the ribbon together at the front before reaching over to grab a red pen, since the envelope was golden, from the draws at the edge of the room. The Denali's were invited to the reception so I slipped a reception card into the envelope along with the invitation itself and the response card, which was tucked in its own small golden envelope that had our address printed on.

Alec returned after an hour, placing a kiss on my head and flopping into a chair beside me, looking far too handsome than was fair. He watched me write for a while before speaking.

'I'd offer to help, as you asked earlier,' he said in his English accent, although I didn't look up being halfway through a coven title – I wasn't writing addresses for most of the guest since none of them had fixed residences, like the Cullen's and Denali's - 'but your handwriting is much nicer than mine.'

'Please,' I snorted, looking up. 'My handwritings clumsy even as a half vampire. I know it's not as bad but still, plus, I hope you know this isn't my normal handwriting.'

'I know,' he chuckled.

'I'm copying the letters from the inside,' I informed him, pulling the invitation I was looking at towards us.

In a normal but nice font is said: "Please save the date of the sixteenth of July, two-thousand and twenty-seven for the wedding of" but then in the fancy "Before the Rain" font is said my full name – including the Princess part – a normal "to" and then Alec's full name. So I had eight words to use a basis for the writing style I was trying to forge.

'I think you could do that, don't you?' I smiled at him, sweetly.

'It's debatable,' he laughed.

'Come on, Alec, I'm going insane here doing this by myself,' I whined. 'If you're not going to help, the least you can do is talk to me about something.'

'What about?' he asked, leaning back and stretching his arms out, cringing as they nudged a box dangerously. 'Wow, hardly even room to more in here.'

'Tell me about it,' I smiled going back to my envelope. 'What did my father want to talk to you about, anyway?'

'Victoria,' he practically growled.

'We haven't seen her for weeks,' I looked up confused as I reached for a response card. 'Not since –'

'She attacked you,' he finished for me and I could tell the even the mention of it made him angry. 'Thanks for the reminder.'

'Watch the tone, Mister,' I playfully scowled. 'So what about her?'

'Just tells us that Demetri's been tracking her and that she's in Romania again,' he shrugged. 'Then I had to go on patrol of the city for a while.'

'See anything interesting?'

'Apart from the norm,' Alec chuckled and I knew we meant people stumbling home drunk after a night in one of the cities pubs. 'Nothing really. There's not a vampire sent in the city that doesn't belong the guard.'

'What a fun life you lead,' I laughed lightly. 'How is Demetri anyway? I haven't seen him in a while.'

'Annoying, as always,' Alec replied. 'That guy will never change. Although, he's acting weird around Heidi for some reason.'

'What kind of weird?' I asked intrigued but continuing with my job.

'I don't know,' Alec shrugged. 'Just weird, it's rather amusing.'

'Maybe they kissed,' I suggested giggling, 'it would be about time. Those two have been making eyes at each other for as long as I've been alive.'

'They have?'

I looked up at him to see his confused expression and laughed, shaking my head. He could be so oblivious at time.

'Yes,' I laughed, leaning over to kiss him.

**Okay so about halfway through this chapter I lost inspiration so sorry if it's absolutely terrible and I have a feeling the next update is going to take a lot longer because of the loss of inspiration so anything you would like to see just put it in a review – no promises it will actually be in the story since it has to fit with the rest of what I'm planning for the story but I'd love to know what you would like to see in this ****.**

**I'm such an idiot: I just had a panic. I have this whole wedding planned out – in way too much detail, I might add – and I just realised I hadn't done any bouquets, stupid I know, so that was fun realisation. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, please review x **


	19. Bonding Factors

'You are so talented,' Adrianna grinned , holding her long, dark brown curly hair out the way as I took in her dress and adjusted the straps a month before the wedding.

The wedding party had arrived yesterday, which involved a lot a screaming from me as Adrianna, Ben, Abi, Renny and his covenmate Tammy arrived along with my cousins, aunt and uncle. I had literally thrown myself at my uncle since I hadn't seen him since he left Volterra, of course, I had talked to him but it wasn't the same.

'We're going to look incredible next month,' Alice smiled, her wide excited grin stretch beautifully across her face.

I laughed lightly. I had my aunt, female cousins and the female Luxemburg Clan members – Adrianna and Abi – in my room since I had done all the Volturi dresses as I made them and we were all just chatting as I altered the dresses.

'Izzy?' Rosalie suddenly asked from where she was sitting at the side of the room next to Abi. 'Have you done anything about the bouquets?'

My hands froze on Adrianna's dress as I looked over at her blankly.

'Dammit,' I muttered under my breath causing them all to laugh.

'You don't change, Izzy,' Abi laughed happily and I smiled sweetly over at her: she was thirteen, the youngest vampire I knew, and a complete angel.

She had the same curly hair as Adrianna but it was a beautiful cooper colour that was down to her mid-back, Ben had the same hair except it was a lot shorter. She had small features although her eyes were wide and innocent. Her eyes were golden since the Luxemburg Coven had changed diets when I met them because they hated killing humans and were ecstatic to finally find a way to not and still feed. Of course, their control wasn't great since they had only been on the diet for less than thirty years.

'Have you thought of any of the flowers?' Alice asked.

'Well, the decorative flowers,' I grinned sheepishly. 'It's not that big a deal, right? I mean it's not like we can have them already because they'll die before the wedding.'

'True but you do need to order them,' Aunt Esme laughed lightly.

'I'll start thinking about it when I've done this job,' I sighed, blowing a bit of hair from my eyes as I started working again. 'Thanks for reminding me though, Rose.'

'You're welcome,' she giggled. 'I just noticed you hadn't said anything about them.'

'How's the groomswear going?' Alice asked, curiously.

'Alec has got it under control,' I grinned at her before adding, 'I checked yesterday, just in case.'

They all laughed at my words.

'Well, Alec seems nice,' Adrianna grinned at me, then nodded over at Abi. 'We met him earlier today.'

'We got lost,' Abi laughed. 'What are you doing living in a Castle, Izzy, are you trying to confuse us?'

'Of course not sweetie,' I answered her, laughing myself.

'Anyway, he was very kind, not exactly what you would expect for a witch twin,' I pulled on a curl of hair which was escaping her grasp as she gasped. 'Sorry, sorry. He's head over heels in love with you, by the way. Can't keep a grin of his face when you're mentioned.'

'I should hope so,' I said teasingly, although I loved the reminder and that it was so obvious to my friends. It was also nice to know I wasn't the only who had smiling problems.

'So's she with him,' Rose smiled. 'Look at her smile.'

I tried to push my contented smile down as all their eyes focused on me but I couldn't stop.

'Stop looking at me,' I snapped in a slightly higher voice than normal. 'There is nothing to see here, really.'

'Nothing but a girl in love,' Abi grinned. 'It's so sweet.'

'You're such a romantic, Abi dear,' I smiled my tone changing quickly as I addressed her specifically; I fought a giggle when I realized that I had picked up the use of "dear" from my aunt.

'You're not any better,' Alice said. 'If anything, you're soppy about Alec.'

'Shut up, Ali,' I shot at her but she just grinned abashedly at me. 'How's being blind-is it getting any easier?'

Her grin slipped and she glowered at me, mad at me for even mentioning it.

'I hate being blind,' she grumbled.

'You best get used to it, dear,' my aunt advised her, 'because you're not going to be able to see Isabella's future anytime soon.'

Alice was grumbling under her breath as well as laughed at her annoyance.

'Anyway, Alice, it's good for you,' Rose added, trying to speak around her laughter but got glared at for her troubles: Alice _really _hated being unable to see the future. 'You'll learn what it's nice to be _normal_.'

'But I don't want to be normal!' Alice complained and I was glad the attention was off me for the time being.

'Don't worry,' I smiled sweetly over at her. 'You're gift isn't the only things that makes you _special_.'

'That's enough girls,' Esme scolded lightly although her lips had twitched suspiciously.

'Alright, Rianna,' I turned my attention back to Adrianna. 'You're done. Abs, come here, dear.'

Abi jumped up and almost bounced towards me from where she was sitting beside Esme as Adrianna moved away from the mirror to change out of her dress.

Abi's dress, which I grabbed from my makeshift rack and handed to her to put on, was brilliant red and tea length with a satin shimmering gold sash that was decorated with rhinestones, crystal beading and pearls. When she came out wearing it we all smiled.

'I don't think I actually have to do much,' I said mainly to myself as I pulled her gently towards me and examined the dress. 'No, I think I got yours perfect, Abi, aren't you special.'

I grinned at her as I tightened the straps to the right lengths before telling her that she could take it off.

We were done about fifteen minutes later and, once we were, we all drifted off to our own things – me to think about the wedding bouquets which would be quite easy since I could just match them to the flowers I planned as decorations.

I started but was distracted not five minutes later by a voice.

'Hey, you,' it said with an irresistible English accent.

'Alec!' I beamed, spinning round on my desk seat since I was on the internet and throwing myself at him happily.

I had been so busy with my bridesmaids and extended family that I hadn't seen him at all today and he had been messing around with Demetri during the night which shortened out time together. Of course, my father hadn't been giving us many jobs recently so we had more time than we did when the Cullens first arrived in Volterra after twenty years of me not having seen them.

'Come on,' Alec grinned extending his hand toward me, 'take a break.'

I pursed my lips pretending to think about it because I wide grin spread on my own face and I placed my hand in his offered one.

'Sure,' I said in return rising from my seat to allow him to lead me out of my room.

We ended up in the garden again, wondering hand in hand through the rows of flowers: roses, irises, orchids, lilies, flowers I couldn't even name went past us as we chatted and laughed before we ended up in our special area of the garden.

My uncle found us there, bent over double in laughter at something we had overheard a pacing guard say without realising we were there.

'Uncle Carlisle!' I exclaimed happily, still laughing slightly but trying to calm myself. 'What's do you need?'

Everyone always needed something when they came into this area of the garden and my uncle knew that.

'I have something I wanted to give you before I forgot,' he chuckled after nodding and smiling at Alec and turning his attention back to me.

'Oh?' I said intrigued and excited. 'What is it?'

'First of all,' he rolled his eyes at my sudden interest as he reached into his pocket. 'I thought you might want this.'

He held up something small and circular causing me to get up beside Alec to go take a look. It was a sixpence, the money my Uncle had no doubt used when he was human. My father must have told him that I wanted one since I had asked him last week.

'You get your human money?' I asked shocked before smiling and hugging him. 'Thank you, that's is exactly what I need.'

'You're welcome,' he said, handing it me,'and actually you're very lucky, I just happened to find that at the bottom of a box in my office cupboard.'

'Thank you,' I said again, slipping it into a pocket in my dress.

'Second of all,' he smiled, this time pulling out two larger and rectangular objects. 'Do you remember these?'

I took the objects he was offering me and studied the first one. It wasn't it great condition, the edges were torn and there was dirt on it but I could tell it was a painting that I had with him not long before he left.

We both looked thoroughly ridiculous but prestigious for the time in which it was painted.

Since I looked fourteen, my clothes were the smaller version of normal women's clothing - something which I had hated. I had hated the stiff bodice that was cut to fit very closely and corset which was laced very tightly, although you couldn't tell in the picture. The skirts of my dresses then, which were laced hooped, were open in the front to reveal and underskirt of a different colour. The bodice and petticoat were always heavily embellished with embroidery. The sleeves were elbow length and had large draped lace edges. This particular one I had never liked, it was made of fine dark pink fabric for the majority and then a lighter, almost white, pink for the petticoat. I had never liked pink at any age. It was frilly and extravagant. My hair was curled tightly and on my feet were small pink shoes made from silk, I could remember, with high heels and jewelled buckles.

Of course, having my uncle look almost as bad made everything a bit better. He was wearing light, because no matter the time my uncle would always dress in light clothes, knee-length trousers called breeches which his white knee-high stockings. Over a white linen shirt, he wore a waistcoat with a cravat around his neck. We were inside so he wasn't wearing his coat but I remember it being knee-length, made of wool and fastened with large metal buttons. The sleeves had ended in large cuffs and were decorated with more buttons.

We were in his office looking like we were playing backgammon and we both had small smiles gracing out faces. My head was resting in my hand which was propped up on the table while Uncle Carlisle look like he was just in the middle of moving his piece.

The second one I was younger in, looking around five, and surrounded by all my uncles, my Aunt Athenodora and my father in the lounge. I was seated on the sofa, my father standing behind me with his hands resting on my shoulder, with Uncle Caius was standing at the side of the sofa his arm linked with my aunts. My Uncle Carlisle was leaning against the bookshelf and Uncle Marcus, not a smile on his face, stood beside him. We were all dressed in our best clothing so my aunt had to stand slightly sideways to be able to link her arm with Uncle Caius' since her dress was so wide.

I giggled, 'yes, of course, I remember. They were the longest days of my life and I _hated _the first dress.'

My uncle snickered, 'I think you look pretty.' -I sent him a look that said "you better be joking or I worry for you". 'But you never did like staying still for an extended period of time, which is surprising, considering you're half –vampire.'

'Where did you find these?' I asked extremely excited – mainly about the first one - although I wasn't a particular fan on the pictures due to the horrible clothing but there weren't many portraits of me and my uncle around the place (there were tonnes of my family throughout the centuries but Uncle Carlisle wasn't in many of them); it was nice to know there was more than I thought.

'We'll you find a lot when you start rummaging through boxes,' he chuckled. 'Anyway, I thought you might like them: I have of the second one for some reason but the first one … well, I photocopied that, I thought you might like the original – sorry about the state of it, though.'

'Don't be stupid,' I said softly, hugging him again. 'Thank you.'

'Not sure what you can do with them,' I felt my Uncle shrug. 'Oh, and I came up with a theory.'

I pulled back cautiously, 'a theory about what?'

'Your father,' Uncle Carlisle answered his eyes flickering over to Alec in a silent question but I stretched my hand back towards Alec suggesting that I wanted him to join us.

'What do you mean?' I asked when Alec was beside me.

My uncle gestured for us to walk and as we did so he began talking, 'do you remember when you were little and you kept asking me why he spent so little time with you?'

I flinched at the reminder, although my father had only gotten a little better since then, 'and you could never answer me because none of your theories were without problems and you didn't want me to get the wrong idea.'

'Exactly,' he nodded. 'Well, I think I've come up with the answer.'

'Really?' I exclaimed but I wasn't sure I wanted to hear it.

The little girl in me did: the little girl who spent most her time with her uncle, members of her guard or by herself rather than her father. _She _wanted to know the answer, to know it wasn't something she had done, to know why it was that her childhood wasn't as important to her father as it seemed to other Uncle. However, the teen, the adult, who had come to accept the fact didn't.

'Vampires usually bond for two reason: romantic "Eros" love,' he gestured to Alec and me, 'which is strong enough to survive the competition for blood, or ambition, it's what bonded the Romanians. Pursuit of Power is a bonding factor for vampires and can keep large covens stable.'

'But –' I began but he held up a hand.

'That is true for those who drink human blood – no offense, Alec,' he added swiftly to not offend my fiancé.

'None taken, sir,' Alec replied; I always found it odd how Alec would rotate between calling my Uncle Carlisle "sir" or by his given name.

'Those who restrain – you, me, the Denali Clan,' he continued, '- form on family love "philia", which I might add is the rarest for vampires. We can do this because it removes the competitive drive for blood. That is my reasoning for why you don't feel that you're father loves you as much as a father should and why he didn't spend a lot of time with you when you were younger.'

'But Jane and I are close,' I disagreed with him, 'and she drinks human blood.'

'Yes, but you don't,' Uncle Carlisle answered in his usual wise, calming voice. 'You're father loves you more than you would find in a coven with a father and daughter who both drink human blood and I believe that may be because you drink animal blood –'

'Therefore, the competitive drive for human blood is removed,' I finished for him, 'but not as much as if we both drank animals.'

'Exactly,' my uncle grinned, raising a hand to muse my hair. 'That's my intelligent niece.'

I laughed but then stopped.

'So Uncle Marcus, Uncle Caius and my father are just bonded for ambition, the power that comes with being the Volturi?' I asked, my nose wrinkling - it made sense but that didn't mean I had to like it.

'I hate to say it but yes, that is what I think,' Uncle Carlisle replied, sending me a concerned look. 'Are you okay?'

I felt Alec's eyes focus painstakingly on my face trying to read the emotions that I was trying to hide: my distaste for this "theory" which was most likely true, my sadness at knowing nothing would make my father love me more, my happiness at knowing what it finally was, the calmness that I felt at know knowing it and my horror at the idea that my father and two of my uncles were only in the same coven for _power_.

'I fine,' I nodded at him with a small smile. 'It just a lot to take in.'

Alec squeezed my hand, which he still had hold of, and my uncle threw an arm over my shoulder, just for a second, so he could kiss my forehead.

**I'm actually quite happy with the chapter, although it's a bit bitty at the beginning *sigh* Anyways, I hope you like it **** please review, I love hearing from you and thanks for those ones already given x**


End file.
